


There Is No Sentiment

by Ghost_boys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fred and George still at Hogwarts bc I love them, Humor, M/M, No Quidditch, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sticks roughly to canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 79,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_boys/pseuds/Ghost_boys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Harry began to blame himself for the Sirius's death he started to slowly distance himself from his friends. Draco, burdened with the task set by the Dark Lord, became withdrawn and depressed looking for an escape from the choice he has been forced to make. </p><p>When the two enemies are drawn together through detentions as well as their obsessions with each other, who knows what the full extent of their relationship will bring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is our first fan fiction ever so sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes and stuff.  
> Thanks xxx

"Bye, Harry!" Hermione called, turning towards Ron as she spoke. The three of them were stood together, as usual, on Platform 9 and 3/4. And as usual they were having to casually ignore the wide-eyed stares and loud comments of other students around them, desperately trying to get a good look at The Chosen One and his sidekicks. As though they wouldn't have all year to do so anyway.

As Ginny had already ran off to meet up with whichever boyfriend she currently had, and seeing that Molly and Arthur had bid their farewells and already rushed off back home, they were ready to get on the train together.

At least that's what Harry thought before he was unexpectedly reminded of the fact that Ron and Hermione had prefect duties to attend to. Harry shrugged to the pair trying to show his indifference whilst awkwardly casting his eyes to the ground to hide his disappointment.

"Yeah, see you later, mate!" Ron shouted over his shoulder. He had already noticeably taken a few steps back to distant himself from Harry. His tall was frame towering over Hermione as she continued to drag him further and further away by his arm to the prefect's carriage. Harry had a sudden sick feeling in his stomach as he felt certain that they didn't have to go that soon, a quick thought flashed through his mind – they probably didn't want to be around him anyway.

Harry was also aware that if any of the students, and parents alike, who were crowding ever closer around him, were to look hard enough they would have noticed that his clothes were hanging off his frame. They would probably mumble about the dark shadows that seemed to reside permanently under his eyes. They would have also see that his eyes seemed to have lost their usual spark, now appearing lifeless and dull. He knew he certainly didn't look like the hero they were expecting.

Harry subconsciously winced as he realised he would need to get his act together before he arrived at Hogwarts. There he would be scrutinised by the entire wizarding populations children for an entire year.

He couldn't seem weak. He couldn't seem defenceless. He needed to be the typical Gryffindor he was beginning to feel less like: brave, courageous and brilliant. After all once you've defeated Lord Voldemort five times by the age of sixteen you build a reputation, or at least that's what Ron teased that summer. And naturally after his big performance that cost his godfathers life at the Ministry, he clearly needed to continue fulfilling his role as The Chosen One. It's what not only the public expected but what Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, the rest of the Weasleys and the Order did too.

Realising that he would eventually have to get a seat on the Hogwarts Express, Harry abruptly pushed past the growing crowd around him, his shoulders hunched and his head down, to find the closest empty compartment that he could.

After blatantly refusing a few old members of the DA who were putting up a good fight to have Harry sit with them, not to mention a mildly terrifying group of 7th year Ravenclaw girls, Harry finally found an empty carriage and pursued to resolutely slam the compartment door shut behind him.

Dumping his bags and trunk on the empty seats opposite him, Harry sagged down onto the well-worn chair. Harry was determined to relax on this journey to Hogwarts so that once they got there he would be able to put on a convincing brave face for the Welcome Feast. However despite his best efforts Harry couldn't ignore the nagging lonely feeling that tugged persistently at the back of his mind.

It's only natural, he thought, especially after spending an entire summer with the Weasleys constantly attempting to cheer him up, as well as various members of the Order who had come to visit.

After the Hogwarts Express set off, Harry forced himself to close his eyes and rest his head against the cold window to try his best to block his sense of loneliness as well as all noises around him.

As Harry's mind began to clear, for the first time since discovering that he was a wizard, Harry found himself dreading going back to Hogwarts.

Once Harry had let his mind wander for a few minutes he came back to the guilty realisation that the grief of losing his parents was nothing, if not meaningless, compared to the loss of Sirius. He couldn't help feeling bad. Both his patents and Sirius had sacrificed themselves for him, however Harry felt as though he knew Sirius longer than his parents. After all he was only a baby when they died, how could he have known them. Nonetheless he felt ashamed of his own consciousness.

He sighed wearily while he attempted to think anything else. Anything to stop the mingled images of Sirius falling through the veil in the department of mysteries, the ghost of his laughter still etched onto his face mixed in with his old nightmare of the blinding flash of green light as Voldemort cast the fatal curse that ended his mothers life.

It was Harry's fault that Sirius died. He knew that. They all told him it wasn't, but he knew deep down that if he hadn't been so naive in believing he could control the visions without Snape, Sirius would still be alive.

***

When Harry woke up to a silhouette of a boy knocking loudly on his door, he was fairly sure that several hours had passed since they had left King's Cross. However as Harry had previously been asleep, he roughly jerked forward and smashed his temple against the glass window.

Cursing openly, he quickly straightened up whilst rubbing at his throbbing skull. Scowling, Harry yanked open the door to find a terrified looking Hufflepuff boy shifting nervously from one foot to the other. His robes were engulfing his small frame. He looked ridiculous, Harry thought as the young boy continued to stare up at him. He decided that the boy seemed to be oscillating between fear and wonder as for probably the first time he had been up at close to who everyone said was the Chosen One.

"Hi?" Harry said, his voice at first coming out hoarse from misuse.

The boy then proceeded to stumble over his words as he tried to relay the message as quickly as possible. "Umm, well, I-I have a, uh, a message from…um, P-P-Professor Slughhorn,"

The boy thrust a small scroll of parchment out towards Harry, his hand shaking. Harry smiled slightly, bemused at the sight of the little boy. He took the piece of parchment gingerly and managed to mumble a quick thanks before the boy sprinted off down the corridor. Harry shook his head, smiling to himself. He remembered how terrifying he thought sixth years were when he first started Hogwarts. It was strange to finally be one of them.

As Harry resigned back to his previous seat he proceeded to scan the letter. He grimaced as he felt a headache coming on. After coming to terms with what the letter requested of him Harry let out a long sigh. The last thing he wanted to do was dine with Slughorn. He was far too rowdy for his liking. He certainly hadn't felt too much of a connection when Dumbledore had brought him out to pursuade him to take his old job back. Dumbledore had said that Slughorn will want to collect Harry, and Harry simply loathed the idea of being collected by anyone, much less Slughorn.

Closing his eyes Harry stood. He stretched his arms above his head and arched his back, before trudging towards the door, leaving his belongings behind. While passing the other carriages he thought he saw out of the corner of his eye a flare of red hair followed by a head of brown curls. Maybe he was paranoid, but Ron and Hermione should have been back by now, he realised. They must have been too busy with their prefect duties to remember him. They'd probably completely forgotten about Harry, or at least couldn't be bothered to look for him. I'm fine without them. I'm off to eat with Slughorn now so I wouldn't be with them anyway, Harry thought.

As Harry wandered down the train trying to find Slughorn's carraige he could feel the stares of the other students as he walked passed them; rubbing the back of his neck, he trained his eyes to the ground so as to avoid eye contact. He knew in times like these the last thing people needed to know was that the chosen one was a fraud. Harry knew that if he let anyone get too close they would surely see through his act of bravery. He reassured himself that the growing distance between himself, Ron and Hermione was for the best. They didn't need to see him like this.

Eventually Harry found himself outside Slughorn's compartment. Looking around, to his surprise, he saw an array of students who had all been invited. Most from a range of different houses and years. Harry knew that he had been invited simply because he was now seen as The Chosen One. Everyone else around him probably had their own reasons to be invited. Although Harry haven't even met some of them before, he recognised a few.

He noticed Blaise Zabini, a ridiculously handsome boy his own age. Zabini, Harry recalled, was well known around the school not only for being very wealthy but also for having a mother who had married countless times only for her new husband to mysteriously vanish leaving her and her son fortunes each time. Knowing Zabini's backstory was all well and good, Harry thought, but it didn't stop that fact that as he continued to look around there were some faces that he unfortunately knew much better then Zabini's.

"Hi Harry!" beamed Neville happily greeting Harry. What was he doing here? Harry wondered, but then remembered that before Neville's parents were tortured into insanity they were well respected Aurors amongst the wizarding community. Slughorn would have seen the name 'Longbottom' and immediately had his heart set on finding a young budding Auror. Slughorn was going to be disappointed.

Ginny was there too. That actually confused Harry even after having thought about it. Ginny really had no reason to be there whatsoever. Nonetheless she was grinning at Harry as usual.

"Hullo, Neville, Ginny" Harry nodded non-committedly to them both, his eyes straying to anywhere other than their faces.

"Do you know what we're doing here, Harry?" Ginny asked, her tone casual and light whilst she flicked her long pony tail over her shoulder and cocked a hip. Ginny's eyes always seemed to be glittering with mischief, much like her older twins, as they engaged in small talk. Harry could see Neville awkwardly attempting to join in with Ginny's conversation giving Harry the perfect opportunity to slip away to the other end of the corridor. After all, he didn't want to lead Ginny on.

Harry felt a small twinge of regret in the back of his mind as he found that he was alone for the second time that day. He hated it and knew that, but he had to do what was necessary to minimise the hurt he could cause others, especially others he liked.

Then, without any warning, Slughorn threw open the doors of the carriage, directly where Harry had snook off to. His large belly appeared some time before his walrus like face.

"Harry, ma' boy!" he cried, clasping onto one of Harrys shoulders shaking it slightly as he then dragged him forward. Harry simply nodded his head towards Slughorn as he was pulled into the compartment and thrust into a chair next to Slughorn.

Once everyone was piled in and found a seat on one of the ornate chairs set up around a large oak table, Harry looked our for where Neville and Ginny had ended up. He considered himself lucky when he saw that they had ended up as far away as possible from him.

Slughorn immediately launched into questioning everyone about their families and various other useless information. Harry was thankfully able blocked him out, keeping his head down. That was until he heard the distasteful man boom, "And last, but most certainly not least, we have The Chosen One! Mister Harry Potter himself!" whilst Slughorn laughed heartily Harry cringed, he was certain that the whole of the train could hear. He could picture Malfoy, surrounded by adoring Slytherins, pompously rolling his eyes and his pale lips forming a sniggering at Slughorn's dramatic introduction. "What an honour it is to have you here, and be able to talk to you on this fine evening, Harry!" Harry could safely say, if anyone was to ask him, that it was the most humiliating train journey he'd ever had.

***

Draco dutifully bid farewell to his mother. His pale face, was as ever stoic and unreadable, like marble. It was what he had to do to protect the Malfoy pride. This was more essential than it had ever been considering the current political status that the Malfoys were in at that moment.

Draco gracefully boarded the train, trying hard, but miserably failing, to blend into the crowd. He could hear whispers of his father's name as he walked the agonizingly long path towards his usual compartment where the rest of his fellow Slytherins were. Not bothering to even greet any of his old friends, he silently took a seat next to Pansy Parkinson. Her short dark hair swinging as she turned to look at him, eyes looking up and down, as though assessing for any damage. He offered her a quick smile that came out as more of a grimace.

Draco and Pansy were close. Draco sometimes thought that they were too close. She knew too much about him and liked him enough to worry about him. Draco didn't need that. He didn't want her fussing about him like normal. In the past he would have loved the attention that she gave him, and with that the attention it brought him by others. This year he couldn't have that. He would need to be as unnoticeable as possible. 

Thankfully, Pansy then started up an animated discussion with Blaise about a pair of new shoes she had insisted her father bought her. Draco didn't make and attempt to join in. Instead his eyes slowly scanned the rest of the compartment; Vince and Greg were talking in hushed tones, their heads almost pressing together, presumably about achieving their Dark Marks. Next he observed Pansy; her hands on her hips, a cocky smirk playing on her lips. Blaise was on her other side. He had his hands raised his in mock submission to whatever childish argument they were having, laughing.

Finally he saw Millicent - much like himself – sitting in a corner observing the room. When her eyes flashed up, after having senced someone watching her, they met his own. Draco quickly he adverted his own gaze, unwilling to engage in a conversation with anyone, let alone Millicent. Despite having known the Bulstrode's his whole life, Draco had never quite felt comfortable with Millicent. She reminded Draco far too much of himself. Therefor he had always deemed her as untrustworthy. She was clever, very clever. She saw too much and was known to eavesdrop. Draco would have to be wary of her this year.

Draco was relatively content to continue quietly watching everyone but eventually Blaise was summoned to some special dinner with the new teacher, Slughorn. Considering his father's current status, Draco understood why he also wasn't asked to join them, he still couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance. He was, after all, still a Malfoy. Pansy, who now didn't have Blaise to amuse her, finally noticed the lack of remarks from Draco. She lowered her head to his and whispered, "Are you okay, Draco?" Draco saw that her face was full of concern.  

He forced his mouth to speak in a rusty narrative, giving her the usual answers that yes, he was okay. That no, she shouldn't worry. That everything was fine, he was just tired. She seemed to understand now he felt behind his meaningless words. She then let Draco lay his head down upon her lap. Closing his eyes as Draco felt her fingers nimbly comb through his hair. As she did this Draco found his thoughts drift once again to his task – his impossible task –which the Dark Lord had given him. The mere thought of it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end and his stomach lurch. His thoughts then turned to his father. He knew that his task was only revenge on his farther for his fatal mistake. It was Potter's fault that his father had ended up in Azkaban and that he now had to find a way to complete his task. Potter, the naïve little prat, ruined his life and he knew with Lucius in Askanan he was now powerless in Hogwarts.

Draco felt that he couldn't control anything in his life anymore. First it was his father. His merciless, cold father, whom dictated his every move as a child and still had control over Draco even from his cell, as Draco's fearful respect to him was to be ingrained inside his head for the rest of his life. Next Dumbledore, who always favoured the Gryffindor's, especially the Golden Trio, and unfairly disregarding every other house. Finally, of course, the Dark Lord, who now held Draco's, as well as his parents, lives in his untrustworthy hands. If Draco didn't complete his task he knew that the Dark Lord would kill him and his family, however not before torturing them first.

Suddenly, without anyone expecting it, billowing clouds of a choking, dusty smoke filled not only Draco's compartment, but the entire carriage. Pansy let out a frankly alarming squeal that made Draco jump out of his seat and onto his feet. He swiftly drew his wand and muttered a spell that was supposed to clear any normal smoke or fog, however it was no use on the magical black haze that blocked everyone's vision. Pansy then persisted in grabbing Draco's hand and gripping it tightly. He could hear people coughing and spluttering around him. But Draco was no longer focused on what others were doing as he could have sworn a figure just brushed past him.

Draco had heard rumours for years that Potter had possession of an invisibility cloak, most people were actually certain he owned one. If so, it was no doubt given to him by Dumbledore. Yet, he wouldn't put it past Potter to use that Mudblood or one of the Weasleys to do his dirty work. He probably sent a couple of them to spy on him. Draco decided if there was any possibility of a member of the Golden Trio had infiltrated his compartment, eithet using Potter's cloak or some kind of dissolution charm, he'd better watch what he said for the rest of the journey. If for some reason, currently unknown to Draco, he decided to confide in his friends about his task and one of them found out, Dumbledore would probably find out before he even set foot in Hogwarts.

After the smoke had dissapated and everyone had settled down again, Draco decided to put on a little show for whoever was spying on him. Just to let them know that he wasn't affected by his fathers imprisonment. That he didn't care for the growing prospects of a war, that in fact it gave him even more of a reason to act as much like a Malfoy as possible. He began to boast loudly about how his father wanted to move him to Durmstrang this year, but his mother simply couldn't bear for him to be so far away from home. Apparently Hogwarts was far enough anyway, according to his mother. When Draco said that he had much better things, more important things, to be doing then messing about in Charms class this year, to his surprise Pansy spluttered, "Surely you can't mean that Draco? Hogwarts might be a pain right now, but when you finially leave everyone says that all the friends and menories you make there will stay with you for the rest of your life!"

There was a pause as the whole compartment was silent before Draco gave a laboured sigh, "In the real world, Pansy, such sentiment doesn't exist."


	2. The Train Ride

Once in the prefect's carriage Hermione let go of Ron. "'Mione what was that all about? We could have been with Harry for at least another ten minutes!" Ron whined. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. If he really wanted to stay with Harry he could have said!

"He'll be okay for now," Hermione dismissed with a shake of her head, but when she began to speak again her face became much more serious, "Actually Ron, I wanted to quickly talk to you about Harry. I'm rather worried about him. I don't think he's being his usual self, have you noticed? He's gotten so thin recently and have you seen the bags under his eyes? I mean I doubt he gets much food or sleep at the Dursley's, but still, I can't quite remember him eating much at yours this summer. I'm certain that since last year he's lost weight, sure he's got taller but-"

"Alright, alright, Hermione, I get it, don't worry, I'll mention it to him," Ron soothed, placing his long arm gently around her shoulders, giving her a small squeeze. "He's been through a lot over the past few months, don't worry, Harry'll be fine."

Hermione looked down at her feet trying to ignore the feeling of a warm blush spreading across her cheeks. What's wrong with me? She thought, scolding herself internally. It's not like Ron and I have never hugged before. What's different now?

However Ron didn't seem to notice as his eyes were glazed in a way that Hermione knew he was thinking deeply. Of course he's thinking about Harry, like a good friend should be! Whilst here I'm going red like I have some kind of silly crush!

"We have to make sure he's okay. But we can't do much more than that." Ron said to himself, still staring at the window opposite them. Harry must be feeling all alone after Sirius' death so we are just going to have to be there for him more than ever. He is going to need a lot of support, definitely more than when Cedric died. We have to make him stop blaming himself for Sirius' death. I know it wasn't his fault and I wish he would believe that too. Ron thought to himself. Although preoccupied thinking about Harry, Ron couldn't help but notice how perfectly Hermione fit against him, her small frame tucked under his arm.

Suddenly Ron felt the warmth against him jump up, leaving his side. Ron's gaze sharpened and he tried to focus on what Hermione was talking about, however he couldn't hear or see anything except for her moving lips. When she grabbed his arm, pulling him to stand, he suddenly fell out of his trance. He looked at Hermione, blinking owlishly before saying, "What?" Hermione slapped his freckled arm trying to scowl, but her lip quivered when Ron gave her his best pout. She finally gave in, and let out a small laugh. Then she sighed deeply. "Ronald Weasley, what am I going to do with you? Come on, we have to get to our prefects meeting. We don't want to be late!" She rushed out of the compartment door in a typically Hermione-ish way, leaving Ron dumfounded in her wake.

***

As soon as the painstakingly long dinner finally ended Harry rushed out of Slughorn's compartment, making sure the man wouldn't have a chance to try and speak to him once everyone else had gone, as he had heavily hinted earlier. As he was swiftly bid farewell to Neville and Ginny, he caught sight Blaise Zambini wondering down to a compartment right at the end of the train. Harry guessed that was where the rest of the Slytherins where residing, including Malfoy. Harry wandered if he would ever be able to confirm his burning suspicion that Malfoy had recently been branded with the Dark Mark.

Suddenly a thought struck Harry – if he were to use that Peruvian instant darkness powder he got from Fred and Georges' joke shop he would easily be able to slip into Malfoy's compartment under his invisibility cloak. It's not anyone's going to notice that I'm gone, Harry thought grudgingly to himself.

Quickly, Harry got back to his compartment where he hastily grabbed his father's old cloak, his own wand and finally the black powder. If this doesn't work, Harry thought, I'm gonna murder Fred and George. He threw the cloak over himself, very conscious of the fact that everything below his ankles were showing. Harry broke out into a run towards were he saw Zambini head off to - where Malfoy's usual compartment was.

After locating the said compartment, just before entering the Slytherins carriage Harry hurled in the black powder. Immediately black magical smoke engulfed the entire train carriage, including all the compartments. Sensing that he didn't have much time, Harry charged in the carriage to his right, into the compartment that he saw Malfoy neglecting his prefect duties, as expected, lazily dozing on that Pansy Parkinson's lap seconds previously. During all the chaos Harry was able to clamber up onto the baggage rack, praying it would support his weight. After all the smoke had finally disappeared, Harry couldn't help but have an un-nerving feeling that pair of eyes were watching him.

***

After over an hour of laying in the most uncomfortable position Harry could possibly think of, the Hogwarts Express finally began to slow down. Harry sighed inwardly. He hadn't discovered any new evil information about Malfoy, just a load of completely unnecessary rubbish, like how Draco's mother didn't regard her son as a complete cretin and for some reason didn't want Draco to be sent off to Durmstrang because she wanted to be closer to him. It struck Harry as somewhat surprising. She was the only person he could think of that wouldn't rather have Draco shipped off to some vaguely untrustworthy Slavic school.

Harry remained calm under the knowledge that after the Slytherins had left he could just sneak out a minute or so later. However it was when Malfoy told his friends to go on without him did his heart rate increase with anxiety. Harry's mind raced, trying in vain to escape the inevitable fate that he had been caught.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Shouted Draco from underneath where Harry was stationed. Harry felt his arms and legs become glued straight. The only movements Harry was now able to make was his eyes widening in panic as they continued to dart around the now deserted carriage, of course all except that ferret-faced git himself. During his sudden change of movement Harry therefor tipped over the edge of the baggage rack. He hit the ground with a crash and could already feel the bruises that would be covering his back and shoulder tomorrow. He internally winced in pain, however externally all he could do was muster up his best glare.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop Potter? Oh wait, she was dead before you were old enough to wipe the drool of your face." Draco scorned, his tone patronising. Harry felt his blood boil in rage as he struggled to move but to no avail. Draco moved forward to stare down at Harry's venerable body and lifted his boot clad foot over his face. He stamped down hard just as Harry heard the compartment door open by someone on the outside. It slammed into the wall with a bang that seemed to reverberate off the walls more times than was natural.

***

After waiting as long as they possibly could, Ron and Hermione decided Harry must have got an earlier cart without them; the pair clambered onto the last remaining cart. Sitting opposite each other, their knees brushed together making Hermione jump back in her seat looking flushed. Ron, however seem yet again oblivious to her embarrassment. After a few minutes of silence Ron preceded to break it. He slumped forward and rested his elbows on his knees, muttering something illegible. Hermione gave a small, distracted, "Hmm…what was that?" She was determinedly not thinking about anything to do with Ron.

Ron sighed but repeated his sentence again, louder and clearer, "The prat could have at least waited for us, don't you think 'Mione?" Hermione immediately prepared to defend her other best friend but when she saw the defeated look that crossed Ron's face she felt her anger drain away and felt that it was replaced with compassion. She edged forward in her seat and took one of Ron's hands, she couldn't help but stupidly notice that his hand much larger than her own.

"Harry just needs to clear his head before he sees us, up at the castle. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. We just have to be patient with him." Hermione insisted. Ron looked down at their now entwined hands and the looked back up into Hermione's soft eyes and smiled. One that reached his eyes.

"Your right Hermione," he said, "as ever." At that moment Hermione knew that even with the struggles that lay ahead, she would always have Ron.

***

"Malfoy! What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

It was none other than Professor Snape. Harry didn't quite know whether to laugh or cry. He could feel his own hot blood trickling down the side of his face and decided that maybe in his current situation it was lucky that he didn't have a choice anyway. He looked up to see Malfoy blush as the sound of his name. The look on Snape's face was utter bewilderment. Malfoy looked wildly around the room before claiming that he had left something behind and had come to retrieve it.

Snape raised one eyebrow mockingly, "Is that so?" He sneered before slowly gliding forward until he stopped again, mere centimetres from Harrys prone form. "Then what Malfoy, do you suppose is this?" Harry had an unfortunately perfect view of Snap's flared nostrils. Only a few short seconds passed before he ripped Harry's invisibility cloak of his rigid body. Harry could feel the blood dripping down his face onto his shirt, imagining that through Snape's eyes, the scene he just walked into probably looked rather peculiar. "So Mister Malfoy, how would you proposes Potter here, found himself in your compartment, covered in blood as well as being under a full body-binding spell?"

Malfoy stood still in front of Snape; face slack, unable to answer his formidable head of house. "I thought so. Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter, I think detentions for the rest of the term, twice a week will suffice. Do you not agree boys?" He lazily flicked his wand freeing the still motionless Harry from the curse.

Harry scrambled to his feet in embarrassment and quickly drew his hand up to his nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "So glad The Golden Boy finally decides to grace us with his presence," sneered the potions master. Unfortunately for Malfoy, he couldn't contain a slight snigger. Snape turned fluidly, his robes fanning out behind him. "Something funny Malfoy?" That wiped the smirk off his face. Once they left the express the group silently began the long trek from Hogsmead station up to the castle.

***

"How does it feel boys, to be the reason why both Slytherin and Gryffindor already to have lost a considerable amount of points before the year has even began?" Harry knew that once Snape started asking rhetorical questions, they were in trouble. "I'm sure Potter's already relishing the feeling of attention from the entire school, aren't you Potter?" Harry just kept his head down, though his insides were seething. "But honestly Draco," Snape continued, "I am surprised at you, would have thought you had got your act together over the summer considering recent events." he said putting on a voice, that Harry knew, to the less educated in Snape's backwards ways, sounded like he was disappointed, but in truth he actually couldn't care less. Malfoy ducked his head at the comment. Harry saw him biting his lip as though to restrain himself from retorting back.

Once finally having entered Hogwarts, the unusual trio stood in front of the oak doors, Harry took a deep breath and braced himself. "Are you ready to make another one of your grand entrances, Potter? I'm sure the blood on your face will have your fan-club fretting over you for weeks," Snape hissed, Harry did his best to ignore the man's childish words of hatred, after everything that had happened that day Harry was not going to snap at this point. When the great doors opened, Harry felt the pressure of seven years' worth of students' eyes on him. Judging him. Weighing him down. However the eyes that felt the heaviest were Dumbledore's.

Harry ducked his head as an eruption of excited whispers broke out. He saw Malfoy take a sharp left, with his head held high. At that brief moment Harry envied Draco Malfoy's confidence. What was wrong with him? He was meant to be the brave Gryffindor! Then again Malfoy wasn't the one covered in blood.

Once he reached Ron and Hermione he sunk down onto the bench in between them. "Bloody hell, mate!" Ron whispered anxiously, his shoulders hunched and tense.

"What could you have possibly done this time?" Hermione sighed weakly and poked at the remains of her desert. Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously before saying softly, "Well…I'll tell you both up at the tower." Harry ground out as he saw Dean and Seamus staring intently at him.

"Blimey mate, you could at least tell us what happened to your nose," Ron said exasperatedly However Harry only half hear him. He had turned to look towards the Slytherin table. Out of all the eyes watching him the ones that stood out the most were a familiar pair of grey ones. Their gazes locked for an intense second. Harry then saw Malfoy's head jerk down to his empty plate as a spark of electricity shot through Harry's stomach.


	3. The First Detention

Once Hermione and Ron had completed their prefect duties they entered the common room side by side. They found Harry slouched upon his favourite armchair, staring gloomily into the dying embers of the fire. It looked as though he had been there since the feast had ended. As they approached he shot a weary smile in their direction, however Ron could tell it didn't reach his eyes. Ron and Hermione both sat tensely opposite Harry, both waiting for him to talk first. Time seemed to be moving painstakingly slow. Finally Harry looked up at his two best friends, as though only actually acknowledging their present for the first time.

"So I guess-" a loud grumble exploded from the depths of Ron's half of the armchair interrupting Harry's overdue words. For a minute all three were silent, eyes wide and darting between each other, it was too much. They all burst into laughter. Ron's ears erupted into a bright shade of scarlet, an even a more vibrant colour than his own hair. As the laughter died down the atmosphere plummeted again. It became awkward. Almost too awkward to bare. Half of Harry just wanted to quickly say goodnight and sprint away up the stairs. He couldn't though. Ron and Hermione had stuck by him through everything for five years now, he at least owed them an explanation.

Harry sighed almost defeatedly before muttering in a rather embarrassed fashion, "Malfoy stepped on me." His cheeks reddened slightly.

"What?" Hermione frowned, yet both boys could make out the amusement hidden unsuccessfully in the tone of her voice.

"He did put me in a full body bind beforehand though!" Harry whined, suddenly defensive.

"Mate, come on. What were you even doing in a full body bind curse in the first place?" Ron asked incredulously shaking his head.

"Well, I was kind of eavesdropping... But that's beside the point!" Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I think Malfoy's a Death Eater'" Harry blurted, almost shouting at the pair of them.

Ron stifled a laugh of disbelief, "Yeah right, Harry! Think about it for a minute! Would You Know Who really choose a sixteen-year-old boy, who's still in Hogwarts, to be a Death Eater?"

Harry groaned with annoyance, "Voldemort, Ron! His name is Vol-de-mort!"

"Harry, your not listening to him!" Hermione warned.

"Look mate," Ron continued, this time with more caution, "all I'm saying is that I seriously doubt that... Voldemort... Would make Malfoy a Death Eater!"

"Well you're wrong." Harry said, blatantly refusing to acknowledge Ron's notion, "Hermione said it herself! Didn't you Hermione!" Harry shot her a pleading look, "you swore that you saw the Dark Mark on Draco's arm!"

"Harry... I don't know what I saw! It was dark, I was scared! I definitely wasn't paying attention to any minor details like Malfoy's wrist! It could have easily been a shadow that I saw! Or maybe even his cuff!" Hermione sighed with exasperation.

I knew they wouldn't believe me. Do they think I'm making this up? Harry thought angrily to himself. He felt his blood boiling under his skin and rushing to his cheeks. "Okay, fine." Harry began shortly.

I can't deal with them now. I should have left when I had the chance. God knows why I waited for them in the first place.

"Bye guys, goodnight. I'll see you in the morning, I guess." Without looking back, Harry rose swiftly from his chair and ascended up to his dormitory, with Ron calling after him; "wait up, mate!"

***

Draco was lying on his bed in the Slytherin dormitory. With the curtain drawn shut, not a slither of light could breach his bed. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried in vain to forget the events that had he occurred the past summer.

On top of all that, then there was also bloody Potter and having to go through those ridiculous detentions. What did Professor Snape think he was doing giving him those bloody detentions twice a week for the rest of the term? With Potter of all people! Even Potter, although a half wit, might discover his task and what with the amount of time they are being forced to spend with each other it was practically inevitable!

I will have to stop thinking about Potter if I want to concentrate on my task. I can't have any distractions. What does Snape think he's playing at! He knows about my challenge. It's like he wants me to fail! He probably wants to remain the Dark Lords favourite, probably knows that if I succeed the rankings will change for the Malfoys.

Draco angrily jumped out of his bed. Once he was standing upright he quickly pulled on a black jumper and made his way out of his dormitory. Draco knew that he needn't make an effort not to wake Vince and Greg, who both were laid snoring loudly, it would take a young Dragon to enter the room and start setting things on fire to wake them up in the middle of the night.

Draco wondered out of the Slytherin common room and through the dungeons. Draco felt as though he had been barely conscious until he found himself down an unknown moonlit corridor. He had been so preoccupied with mind racing with various insane plans to possibly complete his insurmountable task he hardly knew where he was.

Before he knew it Draco found himself near by the entrance to the astronomy tower. He made his way up the staircase until he reached the ledge which descended into blackness. Gracefully setting himself down, Draco hung his feet, some what precariously over the edge of the tower balcony. Draco stared up at the stars.

He thought back to when he was a young boy and his mother would take him out into the Manor grounds and teach him every single constellation in the sky. He never forgot those precious memory's, of when he was genuinely happy. Of a time when he could show a real smile. So he had made a promise to himself that he never would forget them.

***

The next few days Harry's life continued as normal, with the exception of distancing himself further from Ron and Hermione. Every thing was as conventional as anything could be at Hogwarts, that was, of corse, until he received a scroll whilst sat at breakfast from a blushing Ravenclaw fourth year. The letter had only too familiar scarlet ink scrawled across the page: only Snape would send such an ominous note just to inform Harry of the times of his detention. Harry scoffed to himself slightly as his eyes briefly scanned the parchment feeling an intense sensation of déjà vu.

Harry abruptly stood up, stuffing the parchment into his pocket. Hastily he grabbed an apple and left the grand hall taking long strides. Later when Harry made his way down into the dungeons he stood outside the doors to his regular potion class. Harry realised that this was the first time he had ever been early to Potions. He continued to smile to himself until he sensed a presences behind him: turning quickly Harry found himself facing directly in front of Draco Malfoy. Harry's scowl quickly turned into a slight blush of embarrassment as he realised he had to look up to stare Malfoy directly in the eyes. Since when had he grown so much?

Malfoy simply smirked as he watched Harry's face heat up. "Potter," Draco addressed Harry curtly. Harry saw that Draco was also alone. Harry just gave an awkward nod of his head which unfortunately came out as more of a disconcerting twitch. Harry then subconsciously took a cautious step back as he realised how they must look, to boys standing so close, with Harry's nose almost touching Draco's chest, in a deserted corridor in the dungeons.

After staring at his feet for what seemed like hours Harry gathered what was left of his Gryfindor pride and lifted his head. He wished he hadn't when he saw the bemused expression that was still etched onto Malfoy's usually smug face. "What?"Harry blurted out without thinking.

Malfoy simply laughed at him this time and further more added, "Potter, your such an idiot!" before swaggering off into the open classroom, leaving Harry more flustered than when they were practically on top of each other.

***

The classes had gone way too quickly for Harry that day!

Harry recollected himself, as he stood outside Snape's office door, waiting silently for his first detention. Finally he braced himself, and knocked onto the hard oak door. Suddenly it swung open revealing Snape, with a nasty smile spread on his face, "You're late, Potter," was all Snape said. He opened the door further only to show off the fact that Malfoy was already sat lazily upon one of Snape's armchairs, looking comfortable. However the smirk on Malfoy's face soon evaporated when Snape informed the pair that they would be writing lines alone together for the next three bloody hours.

*before the first detention*

Draco needed somewhere where he could try to get his plan into motion.

But where?

He paced angrily in the deserted corridor: all the other students were in classes but Malfoy couldn't be bothered. Not when he had far more important issues on his mind.

He ran a hand angrily through his already matted hair and groaned in frustration. He was about to turn and storm back to his dorm room when he heard a creaking noise from behind him. Without a second of haste, He spun on his heel, his wand in his hand, poised.

He was ready to attack if need be. However all he saw was a modest wooden door that, to the passing student, would be relatively unnoticeable. However Draco thought it was intriguing. A slightly worrying thought flashed through his mind:

That door was defiantly not there a minute earlier.

Tightly gripping his drawn wand, Draco walked very slowly over to the mysterious door and gently pushed it open.

He peered around warily only to find, to his astonishment that it was a room full of mis-matched junk. He stepped inside. The only audible noise was his ragged breathing.

Stepping even further, Draco found himself strangely drawn closer into the depth of the oracular room. Deciding it was safe he tucked is wand back into the baggy sleeve of his robes.

Now feeling relaxed enough to have a proper scan of the abyssal chamber, out of the corner of his eye he sought out a huge chestnut wardrobe. He felt as though it was beckoning out to him and with extreme caution Draco found himself edging closer to the chest.

Once he stood close enough to touch Draco slowly ran his fingers across the intricate runes that had been carved into its surface. He found himself recognising a few of the details from his Ancient Runes class.

Isn't that the rune for transportation?

Draco thought, as he caught sight of a rune right in the middle of the chest. He tugged on the brass door handle gently, only to find it wouldn't open.

He tried again, this time more forcefully, but to no avail.

I'm going to have to translate this before I can open it.

Draco glanced at his watch distractedly before doing a double take. Shockingly he had been in the room for over two hours. He had about five minutes to get to Snape's dentition. Draco sprinted, without another second of haste, out of the room. He only stopped when he was outside in the 7th floor corridor to watch the door dissolve back into the stone wall as though it had never been there.

I'll definitely have to look into that later.

Then he looked at his watch once more and proceeded to bolt back down towards the dungeons. Finally he arrived to find that he still had about a minute to get inside. Composing himself quickly, he calmed his breathing and smoothed his robes, before knocking sharply against the door. He heard a deep, "come in." Muffled, but still audible, through the thick door. He entered, poised and ready to serve the distasteful detention with Potter. He sat down and masked his face into one of impassiveness.

He scowled when he heard Potter knock clumsily on the door, seven minutes late, and enter looking rumpled with his shirt half tucked and his hair messier then normal if that was even possible. All in all he looked like a complete twat.


	4. The First Detention Continued

After an hour of writing in painful silence Malfoy reclined, breaking the tension, back in his chair. He stretched his long arms back over his head. "I'm done," He claimed smugly.

Harry looked up in utter disbelief, "what the hell?" He blurted out.

Merlins beard! How on earth did he write two thousand lines so quickly?

"What, Potter, did you honestly expect me to spend two hours writing lines? Who do you think I am, some form of muggle school boy?" Malfoy sneered, looking Harry up and down. "You haven't actually started writing them by hand have you Potter? Your such an idiot!" Draco bust out into laughter, "You don't know the charm do you Potter?" He said once he had calmed down.

Without a second of haste for Harry to retort angrily at the Slytherin, Draco ascended gracefully from his wooden chair and in a few long strides met Harry at the other side of the dark room. Harry made a small effort to stand up before his enemy but Malfoy swiftly dismissed him with a lazy swish of his hand.

Draco murmured the short incantation under his breath and to Harry's bewilderment his quill started to scratch out the lines on his provided parchment.

Harry was then torn between to possible retorts: yelling at Malfoy for calling him an idiot or beaming up at him in gratitude. However instead he decided to simply mutter, "thanks... I guess?" Before turning away from the boy to hide his blushing cheeks.

Much to Harry's annoyance, Draco proceeded to pull out a chair from the desk beside him and then swiftly place himself down. After placing his boot clad feet upon Harry's own desk, he chose to bore his eyes into the back of Harry's messy head. Harry felt his jaw twitching with the effort not to tell the prat to get his filthy shoes off his desk and to stop staring at him.

"You do realise that we have an hour left, Malfoy" Harry snapped eventually, bored of the heavy silence that had fallen upon them both. He whipped his head around to face Draco in annoyance.

"Yes, actually believe it or not, I do know how to tell the time, Potter." Draco rolled his eyes at the so called 'Chosen One'. Once again Harry slowly turned his head away from the Slytherin, muttering to himself, "could've fooled me..."

"I thought Gryffindor's were meant to be brave! You can't even look at me! Scared Potter?" Malfoy mocked.

"Do you ever shut up?" Harry growled and then jerkily rose to his feet, shuffling over to the furthest desk from the git. He roughly yanked a chair back causing a ungodly noise. He then fell down into the seat slouching forward and wearily resting his cheek against a clenched fist.

"Really Potter, I can't be worse than that orange tumour you call a friend." Draco sneered, baiting him. His eyes were gleaming as he waited in anticipation for Harry's reply.

Oh Potter; so easy to toy with. Draco thought gleefully to himself.

"Piss off Malfoy. Ron's worth ten of you any day!" Harry spat turning to face his enemy.

"Sorry - I didn't realise you were so protective of your pets," Draco jeered. "Oh and tell me, how's your mudblood?" Harry slammed his hands down on the table and spun to face Draco. He stormed closer with every word, drawing his wand as he spoke,"at least I don't have two trolls blindly following me around everywhere!" Harry stopped directly in front of Draco, his wand pointed at at Malfoy's neck threateningly; his hand shaking with anger.

"Oh how you wound me Potter!" Draco raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and clutched at his heart as though in pain. "Although I think we both know who would win in a duel between us, Potter, I would be very surprised if Snape will appreciate us having a fight in his private dungeon. Besides if he wasn't granted permission to disembowel us, he'd surely force us to spend another night in the Forbidden Forest, and we both know how fantastic that went last time!"

Harry laughed without any humour as he remembered his first detention, "Yes. You ran away screaming with the dog and left me with Voldemort, although it's not as if the company was any better!"

Draco frowned. He would need to up his game; "At least I didn't didn't get your mutt of a godfather killed!"

With that, Harry lost all common sense and launched himself at the other boy, punching and kicking any part him he could reach. However Draco quickly re-gained his Malfoy pride by rolling them over on the floor and pinning Potter beneath him. His legs locked in a tight grip against Harry's sides. Harry began to squirm underneath the blond prat, trying in vain to free himself but of course to no avail. Draco then grabbed both ends of Harry's collar and lifted his head up to his own; their noses just a hairs width away from touching. Harry's breath came out in angry bursts when he realised the blonde wasn't going to let go.

Malfoy leaned his head even closer and Harry felt the slightest brush of lips against his cheek until they stopped by his ear. Harry felt Draco's hot, ragged breath beat rhythmically against his neck as he hissed, "Seems like you did honestly think you could beat me, Pot-"

The rest of Draco's sentence trailed off as he caught sight of the ominous shadow that fell over his eyes.

Draco unceremoniously let go of Harry's shirt collar, letting the Chosen ones head smash onto the stone ground, creating a dull thud that echoed around the dungeon.

"What was that for?" Harry whined as he attempted once again to free himself from Draco's hold. Although Malfoy relentlessly kept him down, Harry did manage to free one arm from Draco's clutches, which he awkwardly twisted to cradle his abused head.

Malfoy's eyes darted up to find a dark figure towering above them.

"Why is that whenever you two are left alone together, our Chosen Boy here always ends up on the floor, with you, Draco on top of him? It seems to be becoming almost a routine for you two." Snape drawled, casting a condescending look over them."I wouldn't even expect first years to indulge themselves in such childish antics. Your behaviour disgusts me. Personally I would rather die than be caught fighting like an intoxicated muggle, but then I wouldn't expect much etiquette from you Potter."

After what felt like hours of Draco staring earnestly up at Snape and Harry painfully twisting his neck to glare up at the man, Snape decided to speak, "You can get of him Draco, unless of course, you enjoy straddling Mister Potter down there."

With that burst of incentive Harry managed to free both arms and gave Malfoy a hard shove just as the blonde had been attempting to stand. This resulted in Draco stumbling forward causing Snape to stretch an arm out to steady him.

Harry laughed, still sitting on the floor as he waited for his legs to stop tingling.

"You are dismissed," Snape sighed wearily, sending a withering glare at the boy laughing on the floor. "Be quite at once Potter. Same place, same time in two days." And with that he left in a billow of black robes.

***

"Enter," Dumbledore cheerfully called whilst unraveling the yellow wrapper of a lemon drop. Snape barged in muttering profanities under his breath and started to pace back and forth in front of Dumbledores desk, raking a potion stained hand through his greasy hair. "Oh Severus, I must recommend L'Oreal; a muggle shampoo. It's really quite brilliant. Works wonders for my beard."

Snape only rolled his eyes before stopping and slamming both of his hands on the desk."Those boys will be the death of me." Dumbledores eyes sparkled and a small smile crept onto his lips, aggravating Snape even more.

"You mean Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy?"

"Who else?" Snape snapped, narrowing his eyes; looking incredulously at the old man before him.

"What's happened this time?" Dumbledore gave a long, drawn out sigh. Of course, he was more than used to Snape complaining about a certain pair of sixth year boys.

"Where to begin, Albus, where to begin..." Snape slumped himself down tiredly into the chair opposite the headmaster.

"Well I have always found that the beginning is a very good place to start!" Dumbledore smiled gayly, waving his hand as if to encourage Snape with his tale.

"I left them on their own for hour Albus! An hour! And that in itself was to serve their detention I gave them for the whole train incident-" Snape was interrupted by a deep chuckle from the old warlock before him; "Ahh yes the train incident. What an unfortunate event." However his face displayed nothing but happiness, "Although I wouldn't expect anything less from two rivals as powerful and as secretive as Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter."

Snape just rolled his eyes and continued: "I found Draco on top of Potter! Literally sitting on him! And even after I walked in I had to instruct Draco to get off to get off your precious Golden boy!"

"Draco sounds like quite the alpha male doesn't he?" Dumbledore giggled, popping yet another lemon drop into his mouth.

Severus snarled, "They were in detention Albus! I walked in on them fighting like incompetent muggle and you are laughing? And can you stop this obsessive need for sour, hard-boiled sweets!"

Dumbledore lifted his eyes gravely to meet Snape's own,"I'm dying Severus..."

Snape felt his face fall slack, he knew of the headmaster's cursed hand and in his free time was doing all he could to find a cure. "I'm so sorry, Albus. I didn't mean to-"

Once again the potions master found himself cut off by the batty headmasters laughter, "what?" Snape asked, truly puzzled. "You need to let loose, have more fun Severus! Live a little!" Dumbledore smiled.

"Well I'm sorry, Albus, but I think you'll find that when facing almost certain death every minute of your life for, how long has it been? About twenty years, it's rather difficult to fit something as trivial as fun into your schedule."

"I know Severus. I know." Dumbledore eyes taking on a far away look.

With that Snape stood up and left the old headmaster to his thoughts.

***

As Draco entered the Slytherin common room Pansy let out a high, long wolf whistle, "My, My Draco, you have been busy!"

And of course with her obnoxiously loud voice the rest of the occupants of the common room turned their eyes to Draco. He gave them a piercing glare to which they all hastily turned away.

He sat down with his usual crowd. He the turned to Pansy, "What do you mean?"

"You know what she means Draco. Which lucky girl, or boy for that matter, was it this time?" Blaise replied smirking.

"Don't be stupid Blaise. Not that it's any of your business but, it was simply a detention with Potter."

"Oh I didn't realise he was your type?" Theodor Nott chirped from the corner. Although he was peeking over the top of his book, Draco could still see the smirk on his face.

Draco felt blood rush to his face when Pansy added, "let's face it, Draco, it's not like you ruffled your hair and untucked your shirt your self!"

"We had a fight, if you must know!" Draco said quickly before they could imply anything else.

"Well you're certainly quick you defend your new little Gryffindor pal!" Blaise chuckled.

"Don't be absurd. It's rather difficult, you see Pansy, to keep your hair perfect when someone's punching you in the face, would you like to see the theory tested out yourself? I'm sure Blaise would be more than happy to assist me." Draco offered, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Calm down Draco! We know Potter's a prat! You'd be more likely to go out with that Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff!" Pansy teased playfully.

"I'd pay to see Draco going out with any Hufflepuff!" Theo laughed from his corner as Pansy proceeded to slap him on the arm with her copy 'Witch Weekly' magazine.

Draco, tired with their childish behaviour, bid them goodnight, and left them once again to brood the events of the day in his bedroom.


	5. Not His Type

Hermione was sat usual spot in the Gryffindor common room, observing the rest of her fellow classmates while she acted as though she was engrossed in her colossal Ancient Runes Glossary homework. Of course, normally Hermione would never even bother to dream of shirking away from her work, however this evening no matter how hard Hermione tried to concentrated she felt her eyes drawn, much to her annoyance, to the left side of her peripheral vision.

Her eyes were feverishly tracking every flirty gesture that that girl made on her best friend. Her tawny eyes narrowed as she saw Lavender Brown, everything that Hermione despised in a girl, giving Ron an animated hug that she seemed to last longer than Ron expected. Hermione rolled her eyes at the petty girl's ridiculous attempts to try to get Ron's attention.

Pfttt…I bet she's not even Ron's type!

But then out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw Ron slide his hands gently down her curvey side and place them low on her hips, disturbingly close to her pert rear-end. Blinking owlishly, Hermione took a double take at the sight before her. She looked frantically around the common room to see if anyone else had spotted the uncomfortable display of public affection. But despite her own shock, no one else even seemed to have noticed or even care.

Abruptly standing, Hermione mentally prepared herself to go and break up the pair's interaction. However just as she took her first step Harry walked in looking completely and thoroughly pissed off. Confused at his murderous expression, Hemione remembered he had had his detention with Malfoy and his scowl seemed to make a lot more sense. As she approached him she saw his particularly disheveled appearance and flushed face.

Harry stomped over to the couch next to her and threw himself into the worn patch-work armchair glowering at the fire menacingly. Thoughts of her other friend forgotten, she sat herself back down and stared at Harry intently, searching for the reasons for his choleric mien. "What?" Harry mumbled placing his head in his hands dejectedly. The bushy haired girl braced herself for her friends unpredictable reaction as she inquired, "How was the detention Harry. Surely it cant have been that bad? Right?" Harry only raised his head a fraction higher and let their eyes for a full minute meet before intoning, "It was." He let his head drop back into his hands and groaned.

Hermione gave a nervous titter which made the messy haired boy next to her crack a weak smile. She grinned at him and asked once again, this time with more confidence than before,"What happened? Was Malfoy being a prat today."

Harry looked at her incredulously, "he's always a prat, Hermione," He whined. "We had the usual sort of fight." The chestnut haired girl sighed exasperatedly and shook her head at her friends antics.

"He called Ron an 'orange tumour'! What was I supposed to do."

With the mention of the redhead Hermione's thoughts quickly turned back to the unnatural sight she had earlier witnessed. Whipping her head round to try and catch the odd pair but only to find that they had disappeared. Sensing Hermione's distraction Harry got up and bid her goodnight.

***

The harsh raging storm seemed to make the whole of Lucius Malfoy's cell shake. The Death Eater was crouched down in the corner of his confined room slowly rocking back and forth, his spine digging painfully against the ice cold steel bars that trapped him. He was shaking his head repeatedly as he caressed the twisting, throbbing skull tattoo on his forearm. As a flash of lightning illuminated the mouldy cage that seemed to engulf him. Lucius jerked his head upwards. If anyone was to look at him they would see the unsettling glint in his icy white eyes that really shouldn't be there considering his current abode. They would easily have been able to observe the dark bags under his sunken eyes and his seemingly waxen skin that stretched too tight over his protruding cheekbones. He gave a long, over-dew shudder and returned back to his original stature, slowly rocking.

Much to the elder Malfoy's surprise a blinding ray of light entered his barren room. Shrinking back against the lifeless bared wall he squinted, adjusting his eyes to the flare before him to find a gleaming Patronus wolf that prowled towards him. It opened it's mouth to show off it's sharp canine teeth only to have; instead of a howl, a deep voice announce;

"Mister Lucius Malfoy, I hear by announce that the Glorious Ministry of Magic requires you for questioning, regarding the incident in the Department of Mysteries last summer. Failure to comply will result in the Dementor's Kiss. Please remember that all members of the Inquiry Squad at the Glorious Ministry of Magic are highly and professionally trained in the complex art of Occulumency. Many regards, Head of the Inquiry Squad, Mister Gregorian Hevelius IV."

Lucius glared up at the nabob like wolf staring some what officially down at him. The wolf seemed to blink impatiently for him to give his answer; of corse because there was such a wide range of options for Lucius to choose. At least the wolf seemed to recognise that Lucius wasn't at the stage of his time at The Prison of Askaban where he would gladly take the privilege to be kissed by a Dementor.

"I would dutifully oblige to the Glorious Ministry of Magic's wishes. After all I wouldn't be a Malfoy if I didn't." Lucius said stately to the hound. The beaten down man gradually made his way on to his bare feet and unsteadily fell out of his confines. For the first time in many months he left the cage, with the two Dementors flanking either side of him as the trio followed the greying wolf. The thunder and lightning sounded once more, making the wiry hairs on the wolf's neck stand on end but this time the Malfoy didn't even flinch.

***

Breakfast the next morning was an awkward affair and for once it wasn't Harry's fault. It all started when Harry and Ron came down earlier in the morning, and as usual they expected to find Hermione patiently waiting for them in the Gryffindor common room. Instead all they found was a few fifth years desperately trying to keep on top of their O.W.L coursework. After waiting for a few minutes they left, deciding that their bushy haired friend had simply gone without them with either Neville or Ginny as that might have happened at least once, maybe twice in their second or third year.

But when they finally entered the Great Hall they found Hermione, somewhat bitterly digging into her toast and scrambled egg. Alone. Coming to the conclusion that Hermione just must have been unquestionably hungry. They both seated themselves onto the bench, Ron next to her and Harry opposite them both. As soon as he was comfortable Ron began piling his plate full of food, ignorantly oblivious to the death stares that the girl next to him was aiming at him like knives and the darting eyes of Harry as he looked questioningly between the two. Harry, sensing the tension, kept his mouth shut and ate his soggy cereal in silence.

After both Harry and Hermione had finished their food in silence the redhead eventually seemed to realise that something was wrong with his friends. Shrugging he continued eating only to drop his fork as Hermione slammed her hands down on the table, stood up and left huffing as she went.

"Whats wrong with her?" Ron asked around a mouthful of food looking thoroughly confused. Harry looked just as baffled and replied with a small smirk, "Probably you mate." Ron spluttered and choked on his food at the comment his eyes watering up and his ears burning red as Seamus started laughing at him. "What you choking on this time Ron?" Dean all but screamed across the Hall. Ron's whole face then seemed to blend into his hair with only his freckles and bright blue eyes standing out against his skin, as every pair of eyes focused straight on him. Grinning, Harry grabbed his wheezing friend who desperately yanked the last sausage from is plate and stuffed it into his lint cased pocket and dragged him out of the hall so they wouldn't be late for Transfiguration lesson.

One the way there, after Harry had let go of Ron's gangly bicep, the pair passed by a large group of giggling girls, who all just so happened to turn and stare at them as they some what awkwardly walked passed. Lavender, who was also in the flock of these girls, and of course the leader - waved cheerfully to Ron. The ginger however just gawkily nodded his head and smiled at the excited teen who always seemed to be full to the brim of raging hormones. Lavender proceeded to blow a dainty, but obvious, kiss before their group turned and sauntered away. Not before Harry and Ron exchanged surprised glances at the explosive laughter that echoed off the ancient stone walls, making the surrounding portraits wearily roll their eyes and with the closest even drawing their curtains shut.

"What in Merlins pants Ron? No wonder Hermione's so pissed if you have had Lavender Brown crawling all over you for the past few days! Seriously though, Lavender Brown of all the girls in the bloody school you choose her? I get that you might think she's hot and all but have you met her?" The Chosen One smirked, trying to hide his laughter at the red heads face which was displaying the look of mild disgust.

"I-I didn't bloody choose her! She bloody well chose me you bloody idiot! Bloody Hell!" Ron groaned, frustrated as his face became even more ablaze, if that was possible.

"Blimey mate, i didn't realise you realise you felt so strongly about it. I mean, its just Lavender."

Ron gave a unintelligible cry of rage, stamping his boot clad foot. Harry couldn't hold in his laughter any longer as he heard the red man mutter about 'troublesome girls' and 'bloody stupid best friends'.

That evening in the Gryffindor common room, Harry prepared himself to go through what could only be described as torture. Two whole hours alone with Malfoy. Harry felt as though he might as well just cast the fatal curse and be done with it.

I am finished with that Slytherin. If I have to endure two hours every day with that prick for the next two terms, well I'm hunt going to have to be the better man, suck it all up and deal with it. I will not react again, I would only be giving him what he wants and PLUS it's sort of funny seeing him getting all flustered and rilled up.

After silently slipping out of the Gryffindor common room without saying goodbye to anyone, Harry paced his way down to Snape's personal office to serve his detention, which he thought was quite a careless place to leave the boys who hated each other alone in there for a whole two hours. But then who was he to judge. Snape most likely had hidden detectors that would dilm his every move in all the nooks and crannys of his office.

His rambling thoughts were cut short when he crashed right into Draco Malfoy. Harry was knocked back a few paces with the force, however Malfoy simply stood where he had been, arms crossed, hip cocked and his typical look of smugness printed all over his pale face. Harry could even smell his musky sent that also contained a hint of… apples?

"Can you not see from down there Potter?" He gloated, flaring a single nostril at his own witty comment. "Honesty Potter, have you grown since you were eleven? Certainly doesn't look like it!" Draco leered looking down on the bashful boy below him. Harry however simple looked at him in a dispassionately passive way. He turned on the tips of his toes and knocked on the wooden door. They only had to wait for a few unpleasant seconds, in which Harry could feel Draco's eyes boring into the back of Harry's unkempt hair. Snape promptly flung the door open in his usual melodramatic manner. His eyes flickered from Draco to Harry and felt the growing tension rolling like waves in the smaller boys presence.

"Boys, come in. As you may have realised Potter, I cannot stand being in your presences for any more time than necessary. I have ways you haven't even dreamt about for watching you two and I will know if there is any physical fighting. Now come in and sit down." He intoned, then left the two boys alone.

Dear Merlin. What will I come back to. Snape thought to himself as he slammed the door behind him. I believe I will be in need of a stiff drink before the night is over.


	6. Two Hours Later

Fuck -

Was the only word that Harry's head could produce given all the blood that had rushed to it. Not surprising seeing his current predicament. Eyes as wide as saucers Harry fixated his eyes straight into the bulging grey pair of the teen before him. How...How the hell did this happen! The Chosen One screamed in his mind, too frozen with shock to move away from the rigid being in front of him, Harry stayed still. His lips were pressed against him. His lips are surprisingly soft... Harry thought to himself half absent-mindedly.

Draco, naturally was the first to pull back. And he did so harshly, wrenching his face away from Harry's own in pure disgust. Draco swore viciously as he tumbled back over the chair he was previously sat in. Harry's mind seemed to snap back into reality in slow motion, as he struggled to come to terms with the full extent of what had just played out between himself and the infamous Malfoy heir.

After Draco yanked himself away from Harry's beetroot face, the dark haired boy realised that the blond's face was slightly worryingly white, or at least it was more white than his normal pale complexion. Not that he was concerned about Malfoy or anything. It's not like his concern was intentional.

Oh dear Merlin, what will I tell Ron? Harry dug his hands into his scalp, grasping tightly to the dark birds nest that was his hair.

"Potter, I can't be that bad can I? You honestly look like your about to cry..." Draco said, his voice deep and husky, sounding as though he was trying to perform a sneer but couldn't quite manage it. Oh God I can still taste him in my mouth - I feel as though I may vomit!Draco thought as he looked Potter up and down, taking in the boys facade of utter terror and the slight tremor that seemed to run through his hands. Harry's face was more red than he had ever seen the Weasels go. He looks like he's never kissed anyone before? 

Thinking of that: "God Potter, I betyou've never snogged anyone before! Have you? Jesus Christ, Potter you'd better not have just had your first kiss with me! Although you did steel that pretty boy Diggory's girl last year, but that's hardly what I would call fair play, Potter, her boyfriend had just died! You really did get in on a lucky one there!" This time Draco managed to pull off a full on typical Malfoy smirk. His usual complexion had also thankfully flooded back to his skin, as despite himself with every single sentence passing Harry's conscious was growing with guilt - if Malfoy had fainted because of the kiss, Harry would have been the one who would have had to deal with him. Alas the colour that returned to his face made him look almost his usual self. However Harry could still detect the undeniable unease in his icy glare.

"Of course I have, Malfoy! And for your information Cho, believe it or not, came on to me!" Harry scoffed, turning his body even further from the blond, hunching his narrow shoulders and ducking his head while staring intently at his shoes. "And I would prefer not to talk about it, if you don't mind, Malfoy!" Harry blurted out, sounding particularly defensive with his words tumbling out of his mouth before he could attempt to stop them.

"Oh yes, terribly sorry, didn't realise your love life was a sore subject." Malfoy continued, his smirk still plastered across his face, "however that mudblood homework slave of yours must have slipped my mind. But of course there's still Weasel's little sister, but then knowing you, Potter, you might even be doing the Weasel himself, possibly even at the same time!" This time the Slytherin actually laughed at his own hilarious wit causing Harry to spin his head round to face the other teen in pure disgust. "Oh very funny, Malfoy, but I'm not like that!" Harry mumbled.

"Like what, Potter?" Malfoy drawled, starring directly into Harry's darting eyes.

"You know… like, well…" Harry trailed off blushing violently, yet again to Malfoy's great amusement.

"Gay, Potter, you mean g-a-y!" Harry's face contorted into the epitome of embarrassment. "I know it's a hard concept for you muggle borns to grasp, but in high society we rise above all forms of prejudice. I truly pity your small minded world, with all your discrimination against race and sexuality. Love is love, no matter what gender or race you are."

Harry raised his bottle green eyes to meet Draco's own and gave him an incredulous look at what had just been said. 'Love is Love'. 'Love is Love'! Did Malfoy really just say 'love is love' of all the most stupid and hypercritical things to say?

"You Draco Malfoy are the most - the most selfish, arrogant bastard I have ever met. If I recall correctly, didn't you say to Pansy yourself; 'In the real world there is no sentiment'" Harry boldly stated before going on to say, "How can you stand there, looking down on muggles for discriminating each other due to the colour of their skin when you hate muggle borns because of their blood? If you were to fall in love with, say, what you call a mudblood, would love still be love then, Malfoy? Can the muggle borns choose who their parents are before they're even born? Can they help that their blood is not as 'pure' as you claim yours is? No they fucking can't! You call Hermione a 'mudblood' and say she has 'filthy blood', but you can't hide away from the fact that she's not only smarter than you, but also every other pure blood in the entire school! Of course she didn't choose to be muggle born, so don't you dare say that muggles are stupid with their prejudice ways because you pure bloods are just as bad, if not worse!" During his tirade, Harry stalked towards Draco with each sentence that flew out his mouth. His bright eyes burning with hatred and animosity, all of which he directed at the shocked and seemingly outraged blonde.

When he had finally finished Harry was standing so close to Malfoy, that Draco that he could feel every panting breath the smaller boy made. As well as hearing the feverish hammering of Harry's heart thumping against his protruding ribs. Draco's face suddenly became void of any emotion. All except for Draco's silvery eyes which seemed to search Harry face, as though it was a puzzling ancient runes sequence he needed to translate, for the answers of questions he could not dare ask. As Harry saw the child-like innocence that passed over Draco's gaze he felt some of the anger that seeped though his body ease away.

Draco gave Harry once last surprisingly desperate look, turned on his heel and marched away. As Draco's twisted his body away from Harry he was glad. He didn't think he could hold his marble like expression any longer. Draco instantly felt his jaw go slack as he could only imagine his face looked like some pathetic melodramatic teenage boy pulling some kind of strop. In a final attempt to save the remains of his crumbling dignity Draco tried to pull off a form on his usual swagger as he stormed out of Snape's office forty-five minutes early, although he only was able to force himself to leave the room quicker, subsequently giving the Chosen twat behind him that he was more upset than he was letting on. But then if Draco ever did give this impression to Potter he would be absolutely right.

***

Lucius could feel a trickle of blood drip down the side of his thin wrist due to the painfully tight shackles that bound his arms to the iron chair he was locked to. He looked up in distaste to the officer who was sat opposite him in, what he thought, absentmindedly, to be a far more comfortable looking chair than the one he was currently situated on.

Honestly, he had been there for hours and quite frankly, if they thought they were going to get any information out of him they could at least be punctual. It must be all the half breeds that act as if they know how to run the place. If only the Dark Lord was here, Lucius could imagine him taking much satisfaction out of taking part in a massacre in this revolting place. Although Lucius thought he would probably take part in at least performing the cruciatus curse on him first. In fact the Dark Lord would probably find it highly amusing to see him in such a humiliating position. Luscious doubted he'd do anything.

As Lucius heard his guard take a deep intake of air he snapped his head up to meet the other man's eyes. "Lucius Malfoy II, son of Abraxas Malfoy, husband of Narsissa Malfoy, father of Draco Malfoy, I am here today to question you on the events that happened last July in the Department of Mystery. We will be asking you several rounds of question over the commencing weeks. You will be confined to this room in the coming weeks until further notice. Be warned, failure to answer truthfully could not only lead to death but various means of torture. We have been granted special permission by the Glorious Minister of Magic himself, Rufus Scrimgeour, to be able to perform every method of extracting information that exists." Lucius's response was to stare, silently at the fat man who was looking more and more nervously at him as he delivered the most intense glare that Lucius could muster.

Finally Lucius decided that the best way to really throw the discussing man off his game would be to act and perform like a madman for the duration of him stay. It would give them reason not to believe anything Lucius might reveal about the Dark Lord, and possibly give them a chance to grant him innocent but deemed insane.

Therefore Lucius threw back his head back to form a mad, haunting cackle that even sent chills down the back of his own spine. Lucius could see the bald man before me wipe away a nervous bead of sweat that had trickle its way down his brow. Said man then gave a short cough and waddled out of the room.

A couple of hours later Lucius felt as though he would have to commit suicide soon, simply just to add some form excitement to his life. Being left alone with his thoughts was never a fun activity for him, even on the best of days, and today was defiantly not one of best days! His thoughts would wander through old memories of his school days, such as bullying the odd bumbling Hufflepuff or his first meeting with the Slug-club run by that obese idiot, Slughorn.

It then decided to veer off far from his somewhat awkward school days, as even Lucius went through a 'phase', and to the first time he cast the killing curse and the delightful power he felt. The almost orgasmic sense energy that rushed through his veins and the and the immense satisfaction he had felt for days after. Some may call him psychopathic but to Lucius, killing was his passion, wether it classified him as a psychopath or not he couldn't care less. It was an instant stress reliever and calmed him down immediately. Oh yes… he remembered his first kill. If he recallled correctly it was a young Gryffindor mudblood. It was his initiation to join the Death Eaters, an event he could never forget.

Just as the eldest surviving Malfoy was about to fully absorb himself into yet another sentimental memory a shrill giggle caused his head to start painfully pulsating into a dull ache and eyes to snap open, all his senses returning. Glaring viscously at the toad like woman before him he quickly realised who she was, thus giving her his best and widest grin. The woman, who he now could name as Dolores Umbridge. He remembered Draco writing nearly every week to tell him of this woman who had an explicit flair for rightly bringing back unforgivable curses as punishment at Hogwarts.

"Why Hello Lucius. I am oh-so very excited to be spending so much time together over the next few weeks. I do sincerely hope we can really get to know each other." Lucius doubted the poisonous frog like creature has ever considered acting upon anything she claimed was sincere in her life!

Smiling sweetly, Umbridge then leaned foreword and caressed Lucius' greasy hair in a disturbingly lovingly way, as one would do to their favourite pet cat. Trying desperately to yank his head away from the offending hand, Lucius only achieved the achievement of ungracefully banging his head sharply against the cast iron seat so hard his ears rang. Umbridge swiftly changed her position at exactly the same time to grip his hair painfully. Malfoy decided that the best course of action would be to just ignore the malicious woman.

Damn acting mad! Lucius was not going to submit himself to that kind of torture! Dropping his chin against his boney chest the man let out a long, drawn out sigh and closed his tired eyes, trying in vain to forget about the hideous woman who was still clutching onto his hair like it was her life line. Lucius just tried to focus on the worsening pain throbbing as hard as ever in his left temple.

When Umbridge eventually realised Lucius's simple plan to ignore her she quickly yanked his head up to face her own and moved her spare nail varnished hand to cup his hollow waxen cheek. "Oh Mister Malfoy, come now, let's have none of that. Won't you be a good boy for little old me. How could we possibly become friends if you persist in ignoring me like this?" She cooed, caressing his face like he was nothing more than a muggle doll.

Finally having no more of it he drawled in the usual Malfoy way, "I have no intention of becoming 'friends' with anyone as detestable as you, my dear. Not even if you are to be my only companion for the up-coming weeks." Umbridge gasped, clapping her chubby, ring adorned hand to her pursed pink stained lips. "Lucius Malfoy! I did warn you. I really did, but I can see that you are being a bad, bad boy for me and that simply won't do." After she finished speaking she at last released his hair and swayed to the back of the cell where he could not see, to go and get something. She returned not a minute later carrying… where those pink, fluffy handled pliers?

***

That evening Hermione found herself in her favourite place throughout the entire school; the library. No one would be able to find her tucked away in a secluded corner surrounded by piles of unsteady books covering her from unwanted onlookers to distract, or in some cases maybe even tease her. However Hermione always managed to arrange her favourite books around herself so she could she see perfectly out onto any students who passed her. It had been a relatively normal night so far and Hermione had just finished her six foot long transfiguration essay.

She had just been about to start her charms when thought she saw a blur of red hair and gangly arms. But no that couldn't be right…Ron would never willingly venture into the library without me to forcibly be there to drag him in.

Oh Merlin, She mustn't think that every ginger boy passing was Ron. Anyone would think Hermione was obsessed with him... which she clearly wasn't! She shook her head in a jerky fashion, casing her long hair to bob up and down dramatically. She then, losing hope slightly, sighed defeatedly into her open palms.

After allowing herself a few moments of self pity, Hermione quickly began to work on her charms homework when it happened again. Behind the book shelf was defiantly someone with flaming orange hair and long, freckly arms. She braced her arms hard on the oak table and rose slightly before she heard a distinct, annoying, soprano giggle that could only belong to the one girl she truly despised in the whole school. This girl had tormented her throughout her first, second and third year relentlessly, with occasional mean comments in fourth, however once it was established that she was dating Victor Krum after the Yule Ball at Christmas, Lavender had decided to simply ignore Hermione, not that it wasn't a much appreciated improvement on her school-life. Of course it was none other than Lavender Brown.

Quickly ducking so as to make sure she would not be seen, Hermione found an ideal gap between two huge potions volumes. Unfortunately it did require her to kneel on the hard floor, but it wasn't like anyone was there to see her and even if they were, she was still hidden behind an uncountable quantity of books as well as the desk and chairs. Once she made herself comfortable again she peered through the hole, only to reel back in shock!

Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown were in the middle of a full snogging session. Blushing as bright as Ron's hair, if not brighter, Hermione once again looked through the books, only this time glaring at the unaware perpetrators. She took note in complete and utter disgust, that one of Ron's slender hands had seemed to disappear beneath Lavenders white, see thought shirt, with at the very least four buttons discarded, and that Lavender herself had her delicate hands clutched in Ron's wild hair. As well as these details, she couldn't help but hear the brat's lady-like moans and the betraying gingers husky groans. Hermione felt that Ron's groans betrayed her more than seeing him shove his hands desperately up the other girls robes.

Hermione continued to watch this ghastly scene, until Madame Pince arrived. The couple were too involved with each other to possibly notice the harsh woman silently approaching. However, when she finally caught them, Hermione was already sitting at her desk carefully writing her charms work.

Hermione was too busy trying desperately in vain to ignore the large stray tears that had leaked out of her eyes, progressing to roll down her round cheeks, while the brown haired girl diligently carried on working. That was until she heard Madam Pince piercing shriek of disgust at the two rumpled teens and quickly ordered them out of her library. Unable to control herself due to the stirring emotions inside her, Hermione let out a loud, almost manic sounding laugh which had the strict librarian stalking over to her alcove.

Madam Prince's eagle eyes hastily zoomed in on the shocked, terrified looking girl and snapped at Hermione to leave at once or else she would be barred from ever returning. Too shocked to realise that she, Hermione Jean Granger was being ordered out of a library; the only place she at peace in at Hogwarts, she dumbly stuttered, whilst swivelling her head round frantically, "Who…me?" Before pointing at herself. Madam Pince, outraged, sent to chestnut haired teen sprinted out of the library almost as though she was close to experiencing a full on panic attack.

In her sorrow and through a heavy stream of tears, she didn't even notice the certain ginger that she ran into on her way to the nearest toilet. Ron reached an arm out and called after her, "Hermione wait! Wait! What did I do?" and then in a soft whisper, "I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for everyone who followed our fan fiction as well as our awesome two whole favourites! xxxx
> 
> (We are patiently waiting for a third person to favourite so we can call you our Golden Trio)
> 
> Our aim is to post the next chapter sometime later today but we did write this chapter at 4 in the morning, so yeah!
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who has read TINS and especially to you guys who have read all the way down here!


	7. Two Hours Earlier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid any confusion, the beginning of this chapter takes place BEFORE the beginning of the previous chapter. 
> 
> I don't know why we chose to go for this odd style of putting chapters in the wrong orders but there you go, it was two years ago, don't hate. 
> 
> If you have questions (because I know it's weird and could be confusing) just comment them xxx

Harry was seated opposite Malfoy. He was scribbling in some kind of seemingly nonsensical way into a black leather journal. Harry simply watched him, his mind continuously slipping in and out of day dreaming and thinking about what he was going to do for the next three hours.

Snape hadn't set the boys any lines to write or any tasks to complete. They just had to either sit there in painstaking silence or get on with some homework, or in Malfoy's case write in his stupid little diary. That was until Draco dropped the emerald feathered quill he was using, closed his book with a snap and looked up at the Chosen One, "If your going to stare at me Potter you could at least do it less obviously, I mean I know I am probably the most attractive human being you have ever laid eyes on, but come on Potter, I'm not an object." Harry's eyes widened immediately as he spluttered to answer the cocky boy's comment. Harry felt his face heat up dramatically. He was only able to stutter nervously; "I was merely curious as to what you writing in that book!"

Draco sniggered at the smaller boy's, not only new complexion, but also his hasty response. Draco then casually continued to write in the hand bound book, looking more and more pleased with himself for making Potter squirm as each second passed. Harry just turned away and sighed deeply at the utter childishness of the other boy's attitude. Deciding he had nothing else to do other than start some of his never ending supply of homework, Harry reached blindly into his brown satchel on the floor, which was leaning against his chair, and to his dismay pulled out his crumpled, ink stained Potions essay. Harry grumbled despite of himself as he saw the task specifications, realising that it was to be a huge four foot long piece on 'The Importance of Medicinal Potions'.

Over the next ten minutes The Chosen One let out a persistent series of exasperated groans. He simply couldn't complete his homework. Why, after five years of being truly abysmal at Potions, have I decided to follow through in a career that involves the dreaded subject? Could I actually get any more stupid?

"Merlin's beard, Potter, you must have to pay your friends to hang out with you if you make these kind of noises every time you do something as trivial and easy as homework!" Draco sneered loftily, his eyebrows raised at the boy across from him. "Oh, wait, I forgot, you probably get that Granger of yours to do all your homework. I bet this is the first time you ever even looked at homework in the last, what five, six years?" Harry tried to ignore Malfoy's annoying speech.

However he couldn't stop himself from pressing his quill so hard against his parchment that a considerable amount his black grammar checking ink, not only splattered all over his already messy homework but his entire face and the lens of his broken round glasses. God I'm such an idiot! Harry thought, not realising he had in fact shouted this exclamation out loud, earning himself a; "Glad we're finally on the same page," from the suddenly laughing blonde.

Harry suddenly pulled his glasses off his face and began to rub them feverishly against his wool jumper. However he only succeeded in covering both lens in the dripping ink, as well the wire frames. Frustrated, Harry roughly shoved the stained glasses back upon his face. This then left a thin inky outline against his already ink smudged skin. Whilst he did so The Golden Boy thought that for the first time ever being with him, he had heard Malfoy truly laugh. Sure he had heard Malfoy sneer and snigger all the time and occasionally the boy might give off a slight chuckle, come to think of it, but Harry had never properly heard the Slytherin laugh before.

Harry found himself wandering how often Malfoy ever had actual reason to laugh in his life. Looking over her saw the pale boys head tipped back with his hands clutching his chair to keep himself upright. He looks so much younger. Harry noticed, his eyes scanning Draco's face. Harry than quickly turned to stare at his black hands and let out another long groan. Not even Neville would be clumsy enough to do something as embarrassing as this! Harry was just about to wipe his stained hands against his Gryffindor school robes when he felt the cool tickle of a cleaning charm hit him, accompanied by the intonation of, "Scrougify!"

Jolting his head up in shock, Harry knew he secretly appreciated the spell, yet every fibre of his body urged him to scream that he actually knew how to do magic. But all The Chosen One said was a quick, "Why?" Followed by a much louder and clearer, "Piss of Malfoy!" The blonde boy looked every bit as calm as Harry felt humiliated and only acted by raising one of his perfectly arched, blonde eyebrows and droned, "Contrary to popular belief, I do have a heart Potter." He then went on to ruin it all by stating, "Although I could watch you fret about all day, I don't want the novelty to wear off to soon as I expect I will be seeing a lot more of your idiocy in our up coming detentions."

One Hour and forty-five minutes later

Bored out of his mind, Draco opened his book and started to work once again on the Cabinet's almost impossible runes that he had found in the Room of Requirement. If Draco was ever going to translate it before Christmas he would need to spend much more time working on it. At least I don't have to worry about father sending letters to me practically every day, reminding me of the Malfoy pure blood decorum. Really I feel as though some part of me should be thanking Potter for putting my father in Azkaban. Draco pushed the ridiculous thought far out of his mind and continued translating.

Harry had long since given up on his Potions essay and had returned to staring openly at the blond again, not caring if Draco was going to pick him up on it - he was past caring. Thinking that he had nothing better to do Harry decided to see how far he could go to make Malfoy implode with anger towards him. The Chosen One decided to sing. Not only was this an ingenious way to pass time but it would also irritate the hell out of Draco. Harry began to quietly chant the Hogwarts school song that Dumbledore had them all sing at the start of every school year.

As Harry started the second verse he began singing louder. All this time The ChosenOne had both eyes fixated on the Slytherin in front of him. Malfoy didn't even flinch when Harry attempted to reach the high notes. Slightly disappointed by the other boy's reaction, Harry's only other plan was to get even louder. Once again Draco didn't even stir. What's wrong with him? God if Draco suddenly burst into song, I would have tried to kill him at least once by now! Maybe he's under the imperious curse… there's only one way I could possibly prove it. With that finial thought Harry abruptly jumped out of his chair, stormed over to the silent Slytherin and screamed the finial line of the song right into his face; "AND LEARN UNTIL OUR BRAINS ALL ROT!"

As he screeched the finale of his serenade, Harry bent his head down so that it was just mere millimetres away from the Slytherin's own tidy locks. While Harry shouted the final word, Draco jerked his head upwards with intentions to glare at Harry, instead, as the Chosen One's face was so inconveniently close to his own, Draco could't possibly stop himself before his own lips crashed into Harry's. Draco wasn't able to prevent himself from a throaty groan when he realised Harry's mouth was still wide open from when he was singing. Oh God, Potter had better not interpret that as a sound of enjoyment! I am definitely not enjoying this.

***

Snape was in the middle of pouring himself a small glass tumbler of whiskey, when he saw in the one way mirror system he had set up to make sure the two boys didn't ruin his office or end up killing each other, however 'unfortunate' that would be. The two boys had been relatively quiet throughout the two hours they had been together, with only a small quarrel to disturb the silence. That was, until The-Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy-Him started to sing. His eyes sharpened in on the boy through his little mirror and he strained his ears to catch the words. No, he's not singing that song is he. Oh Merlin, anything but that song! Out of all monstrous things for the brat to whine, why does he pick that song? Snape cried in his head as he realised that Potter had chosen to sing his most hated tune; The Hogwarts School Song, created of course by the mad Dumbledore. Snape had also been forced to sing the dreadful melody throughout his school days, when he returned back to Hogwarts to teach he had prayed that the old man had stopped the tradition - alas unfortunately not.

He cursed his bad luck, as he had created a brilliant contraption used to spy on people with, yet he could not work out how to turn the volume off. If the greasy haired man had to listen to The Chosen Brats singing for much longer, he would surely march into his office and strangle to boy. Tipping his head back, Snape took a long gulp of his whisky, wincing as it burnt the back of his throat. When he looked back at the mirror he saw something he never thought he would see. Potter and Draco are…they are -.

No they can't be.

But they are.

They're kissing.

Oh Dear Merlin what has the world come to. One moment Potter is singing awfully, the next he is attached to Draco's face? Snape grabbed the mirror in two hands at scrutinised every inch of it. It could be faulty…he thought, unconfidently. However after a few stunned seconds, the two boys drew back, obviously disgusted with what had just transpired. Well I would be too if I had to even touch Potter, so I cant blame Draco for looking so sickly. How on earth could this have happened? Actually scratch that - I don't want to know, although I will definitely be having words with Draco! What is possibly going through his mind? Is he interested in Potter? Judging by his face I think not! But still, If the Dark Lord found out, Draco would be worse off than he already is!


	8. The 'Talk' with Severus Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait guys! It's just been really hectic for both of us and we haven't had much of a chance to write together. Thanks to everyone who is reading this though and we hope you enjoy xx

As soon as Draco had stomped out of Snape’s office and rounded the corner of the corridor he gave a long, drawn out sigh. While he slid his fingers through his sleek hair he gripped hard. Suddenly something caught his eye; a dark ominous figure was lurking in the shadows. His pale face was shrouded in darkness within the dim candle-lit corridor. Quickly Draco composed his features into the perfect mask of indifference and soothing down his tousled hair, Draco calmed himself by curling his nimble fingers around his wand that was deep inside his pocket. “Leave it alone, Draco.” A lazy drawl echoed around him, bouncing off the walls.

“Severus,” Draco rolled his eyes as he greeted him flippantly. “What a surprise seeing you here.”

“Likewise, Draco, as far as I have understood, you have at the very least forty minutes of detention with Mister Potter left.” Snape spat sardonically, gliding forward with a resemblance that was eerily similar to the Dementors that had haunted Hogwarts throughout Draco's third year.

The tension weighed down on Draco as he waited for Snape to say something. To his slight surprise all the man did was tilt his head slightly and look at Draco with a slight sense of pity and confusion.

_Oh God, knows... He knows about the... Incident between Potter and I._

As if reading his mind Snape somewhat awkwardly ground out, “So...You and Potter?”

Draco jumped back from the greasy haired man, flailing his hands about his head as though he had slapped him.“Draco, for the love of Merlin, compose yourself boy, stop acting like a bloody bird. You are the supposed new prodigy of the Dark Lord, I would expect more from you.”

Snape proceeded to lean forward and placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder with an expression on his face that looked as though it was paining him to do so. “Draco... please don’t be embarrassed... If you hypothetically find yourself attracted to the same gender, do not be alarmed. You’ll find that many great wizards of the century have been homosexual. For example, the current headmaster is in fact-” Draco leapt back even further than he had done previously, his back arching as it hit the stone wall behind him. He held his hands up in a defeated gesture to stop the man from ever finishing his sentence.

The blondes complexion was red enough to put Potter to shame, as he stuttered, ‘Spare me the lecture, Snape... I- I-I’ve had enough experience,” Draco caught the tint of pink that crept over Snape's cheekbones. “

“Very well... I was just trying to... Never Mind!” Snape shook his head in a disgusted manor and slunk off as fast as he could manage without actually running.

The rest of the trek back to the Slytherin common room seemed to pass in a daze as Draco replayed the excruciating convocation that had just taken place between himself and his head of house.

Once he finally remembered the password to enter the common room, he collided straight into the gangly Theodore Nott. He looked down through his large glasses to stare bewilderedly at his normally coordinated friend.

Draco's eyes lifted to reach Theodore’s own pair with a strange look that Theodore had never before seen in him. He was about to open his mouth to question Malfoy when the said boy blurted out; “Within the last forty minutes, I think I have kissed Potter and conversed about my sex life with Snape. My life is officially over.”

They stared into each others eyes for a few tense seconds before Theo suddenly burst into hysterical laughter. Once the laughter finally trailed off Theo’s eyes began to widened and his already fair skin paled considerably. He leant down, his breath rapidly fluttering against Draco's neck whilst his curly fringe tickled Draco’s high cheekbones. “You-you didn't mention me? Did you Draco?”

Draco folded his harms across his chest and sighed exasperatedly. “That was years ago Theo, and I thought we agreed never to mention that again!” Theo stepped back, obviously embarrassed, fiddling with his glasses, blinking rather owlishly.

He then preceded to try and step around his fellow classmate. Draco, however was having none of that and manoeuvred his body to block off the gawky teenager's path. “Theo,” he whined grabbing his friends arm and pulling him roughly towards him, causing Theo to stumble and blush. “I’m in emotional distress and your trying to leave me? What kind of friend are you?” Draco cried incredulously.

“No one who wants to listen to you whining all the bloody time, not even me!” Draco raised an eyebrow and Theo stopped trying to continue his awkward attempt in pushing past the blond and calmly stood in front of Draco.

“Look, it’s not my problem that you got off with Potter! You made it very clear to me that you could kiss whom ever you want, remember?” Theodore muttered quietly, bitterness hinted in the tone of his voice. Draco rolled his eyes at the boy.

***

“How was your detention Harry?” Hermione inquired with a tight smile. Her knuckles clenched tight onto her book, one would be able to make out the white bone from beneath the skin.

However Harry, whom was still in a blatantly foul mood from his detention, didn't even raise his eyes to take in her pained demeanour. He was just so tired of it all. He wanted to sleep for a thousand years, if he could, never wake again, and really, he just couldn't be bothered to talk to Hermione.

As Harry reached the entrance to his common room he clenched his eyes shut for a few seconds, muttering, “Uneventful.” Opening his eyes with a sigh, he trudged up the stairs to his bedroom.

If Harry had not been in such a foul mood; if he had simply looked back at his friend, he would have seen Hermione’s face fall as her eyes welled up with unshed tears and her shoulders drop, starting to shake with slight tremors. He would have seen her angrily rub her fists against her eyes before deeming it useless, instead turning to bury her head in the crook of her arm, whispering to herself about stupid boys and useless friends. But he didn’t look back. He didn't see any of it.

***

Harry threw himself onto his unmade bed midst letting out a steady stream of well chosen curses directed at a certain blonde haired Slytherin. Stretching an arm out, he grasped wildly in mid-air until he grabbed the closest object to him, which happened to be his school robe. Harry let out a scream, burying his head in the robes, so as to try and smother the raging fire that coursed through his entire body. He could feel it - the magic angrily bubbling beneath his skin. It was taunting him, going to steadily drive him insane if he didn't do something. Anything. He just needed to release the pent up energy that was surging within his body and mind.

Obviously he wouldn't be able to sleep in this state, no matter what calming exercises he tried to carry out inside his head. Counting to ten one last time and only having it frustrate him more than before, Harry realised he was going to have to expel some of his energy.

Chest heaving, he slowly heaved himself up, only to slump back down. With his elbows braced on his knobbly knees Harry carefully tried to sort out his thoughts when, he realised he was an idiot. Why didn't he think of it earlier? The room of Requirement. Shooting up to his feet Harry almost fell back down again as all the blood rushed from his head, leaving his dizzy and having to clutch onto his bedpost for support.

Come to think of it, when was that last time he even had a proper meal?

Once the dizziness had faded into a dull headache the black haired boy crept over to his trunk, carful to watch his step on the creaky floorboard so as to not alert Neville to his movements. Attention was really the last this he wanted right now and the thought of having to talk made his head throb.

Reaching into the depths of his trunk was a challenge in itself as it looked as though he had left a herd of kneazels in there, but after a few minutes of throwing socks over his head and balling up old tee shirts that where in his way, his hand caught the material that felt like holding silky water. Pulling it out, he hastily threw it over his head and ran to the stairs. By the time he reached the bottom the common room had become alive with people, thus quite crowded.

However, this served as to give Harry the perfect opportunity to escape completely unnoticed by all the people who where rapped up in their own conversations with friends. He managed to slip past his fellow housemates, only getting cornered once or twice, and he only tripped once too. Before creeping out the door Harry swept his eyes across the room, trying to pick out the bushy head of hair he knew so well, but decided she must have gone to bed early.

Luckily Harry was able to leave as a couple of fourth years entered, meaning he could creep past them into the deserted hallway, save for the Gryffindor stragglers making their way slowly over to the Fat Lady portrait.

As Harry crept along the winding corridors, he didn't notice his shaking hands being drawn to his wand and soon he was fiddling with its cold, wooden length.the wand seemed to calm him and his racing thoughts, letting all of his anxiety sink into the background as he thought up which spells could cause the most destruction and which required the most energy.

Harry was almost at the right corridor when he thought he heard a faint purr in the distance causing him to quicken his pace considerably. As the seconds dragged on, the dark haired boy decided that he had to be safe from the evil Mrs Norris and her even worse owner. He could even see the tapestry that lead to the Room of Requirement, when suddenly Filch seemed to just appear out of mid air.

Harry hastily ducked behind the closest suit of armour, holding his breath anxiously as the old caretaker shuffled past with the usual permeant scowl etched upon his sagging face and squinted grey eyes flickering over to suit that Harry hid behind. With bated breath Harry counted to ten before letting himself breath normally and only after the man was out of sight and earshot that Harry realised, with thoughts of self-contempt, that he was invisible. I have, in fact, been invisible this whole time. Sighing, he quickly arranged his cloak around his body before sprinting to the entrance.

Rounding the corner and skidding to a halt with an unbalanced stumble, Harry was unpleasantly surprised to see the back of the familiar, impeccably groomed blonde head standing outside the wall that lead to the Room of Requirement. He edged closer with his back pressed flat against the cold stone wall and his breath held so as to get caught, what with his heavy breathing from his unplanned sprint. He was only a few meters away when the door cracked open and Draco slipped in, not before casting a quick glance around the hallway.

Confusion and anger where the most prominent of Harry's emotions as he realised that his impromptu duelling session would not be happening.

Does he really have to ruin everything.

Harry still ran desperately for the open door, knowing that if it shut, that this would be the last time he would ever be able to follow Malfoy into the room. Having only just made it, Harry took a minute to take in his surroundings. He was shocked to find that Draco had wished for this particular place. It was filled with ridiculous piles of clutter that in some places they were stacked so high, they reached the arched ceiling. Spinning quickly to find Malfoy, Harry noticed that the boy casually passed by all the chaos around him. The Slytherin seemed to have his eyes fixated on some object Harry couldn’t make out. He saw that the other boy’s eyes possessed an emotion that Harry had never before seen in them; it looked like guilt.

Unsure of what exactly was happening Harry simply decided to keep a few paces back and watch the young aristocrat intently for any signs of nefarious intent. What happened next was not what Harry would have ever expected to happen. Instead of continuing on in whatever it was he was doing in the strange room, Draco turned on his heel and crossed his arms.

"I know you're there Potter."


	9. The Room of Requirement

Did Potter actually think Draco was stupid? The bloody idiot! Draco both saw and heard the door close behind him!

“You know Potter there's no point in trying your invisibility cloak on me anymore. You didn't fool me last time, what made you think you would be more successful the second time around?” Draco said.

“Oh, yeah, well hardly anyone knows about it Malfoy, I forgot!” Harry stuttered.  

“Oh so I'm special then?" Draco teased.

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy." Harry scowled. "Besides no one else in the school knows about it."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night…” Draco sighed wearily as he pinched the bridge of his nose and went back to scanning his runes.

Harry spluttered indignantly whilst pulling his fathers cloak hastily from around his body. Trying awkwardly to change the subject, he casually asked, “What are you doing anyway, Malfoy?”

“As if it’s any of your business!” Malfoy shook his head.

Potter was such an imbecile.

Harry tentatively stepped further towards to the cabinet while Draco had his back turned. Harry peered over Draco’s shoulder, absently regretting that he had to stand on his tip-toes to see what Draco was doing.

Draco flinched when he felt Harry’s breath on the back of his neck. When Harry laughed at his reaction he could feel his chest vibrating as it rested lightly against his tense shoulder blades.

Dramatically Draco spun on his toes, his robes billowing around him, getting caught in-between Harry’s legs. Draco privately thought that it would have been more than worthy of Professor Snape if only Potter had learnt any - “Personal space!”

Harry’s face only reddened slightly at this point. Dispite this, he didn't move back. He stared at Draco in the eye and said, “Oh, Hermione’s rather good at this kind of stuff.”

Draco flared his nostrils, “Good for her,” he muttered, returning to his parchment.

“I could, you know, maybe bring it to her and, well, get her to decipher it for you…?” Harry visibly cringed as he heard his voice crack in the effort to ask his question as indifferently as possible. He failed.

Draco raised an eyebrow, a smirk ready on his lips, “Really Potter? And why on Earth would you, The Golden boy, help me, the son of an apparent Death Eater,” Harry rolled his eyes, “and worst of all a Slytherin, in fact a Prefect in Slytherin.”

“Errrrrmm, well, you see I’m rather curious as to what the runes actually mean. Um it looks really interesting, kind of… and I thought maybeIcouldhelpyou?”

“Are you actually joking Potter? Are you mocking me? Okay fine, we’re going to go this right now. Come here Potter. I am going to show you the literal pain that is ancient runes. I have been suffering through these lessons for three years now. You are going to witness this pain and suffer through it with me!” Draco’s eyes glistened with passion as Harry paled considerably, Draco quickly raised his hands, backtracking, “No, no Potter, it’s not actually that bad. I don’t know wether you have picked this up yet, but I have a slight tendency to over exaggerate.”

A real laugh escaped Harry’s lips and Draco couldn't help but think that he looked, well to be honest, kind of…more decent looking than usual.

 God that sounded awful.

Draco blushed, firmly shoving those ridiculous thoughts aside before grabbing Harry by his wrist, pulling him over to the cushions he had laid out in front of the cabinet, carefully stepping around the papers scattered across the floor in what he called an organised mess.

Sighing exasperatedly, he wandlessly conjured up another pillow for Potter to sit on, causing Harry raised an eyebrow at the display.

Draco quickly launched into a full on lecture, his face lighting up as though he was a child on Christmas day. He then started grabbing at multiple pieces of parchment, wildly flapping them in front of Harry’s rather bemused face, pointing excitedly at different symbols and explaining them in what Harry thought sounded like a whole other language.

“You know I haven’t ever taken an Ancient Runes class before, Draco.” Harry said, with a light undertone of resentment to his voice.

“Well, what do you know then?”

“Sometimes Hermione likes to talk about it. Not exactly with us, more at us.”

At Draco’s incredulous look he hastily added, “Oh, and I have sort of read bits of Hermione’s old textbooks. It’s not that bad but I just don’t have the time, what with Quidditch and all that.”

“Right… well at least you know the basics.” Draco said. Adjusting his papers into a more linear order. He then restarted his original speech, more calmly, more slowly and in a more understandable fashion for Harry’s sake.

Much to his surprise Harry found that he could understand what Draco was saying and felt that the comments he was making in return were actually worth mentioning. He felt it was a pleasant contrast in comparison to when he had to sit through Hermione blithering on in something that sounded distinctly like Gobbledegook.

***

After spotting Harry yawn at least three times in a row, Draco muttered “Tempus” under his breath and discovered that they had spent at least four hours together in a gradually more and more animatedly discussion about the runes engraved on the cabinet above them. They had also managed to gravitate towards each other and remarkably hadn't got into any fights. However soon, without any particular warning Draco noticed that Harry’s eyes seemed to be closed more often than open and his comments became more slurred and less frequent.

Before he knew it, Draco felt Harry’s head lolling onto his shoulder. He couldn’t stop his eyes from widening in surprise. Harry Potter had fallen asleep on him. If Draco's Father found out he would kill him, hell, if even Theo found out he would kill him! There was no escaping this. He could hardly drag him back to his own bed. He could wake him up but… he just looks more relaxed than Draco had ever seen him, even when he was around his friends…

Knowing that he was perhaps acting foolishly on his own impulse, Draco summoned more pillows to surround himself and Harry and some blankets too for good measure. Being a Malfoy, and therefor gentle by nature, Draco easily laid Harry carefully down onto the pillows and tucked a blanket around his body. Looking down at Harry, Draco’s hands immediately started to loosen his tie on a pure whim. Whilst un-doing it he found himself absentmindedly thinking of how he would never have thought his fingers would be touching a red and gold Gryffindor tie so intimately around another boy’s neck, much less Harry Potter’s neck. He then hastily remembered that Harry’s glasses were not in fact magical so therefore should not be worn in bed. He tenderly removed them from his face.

Fighting back a yawn himself, Draco decided that right then all he wanted to do was sleep. He couldn’t possibly imagine himself leaving Harry, and the warm nest of blankets and pillows that he had created, to venture down to the cold, dank dungeons at three in the morning.

He quickly shrugged off his jumper and thew his own tie to the floor. Looking at his makeshift bed Draco realised he would need something more substantial between himself and Harry, just for his own dignity. It would simply be disastrous if another incident occurred between him and Harry. Although Draco wouldn’t admit it out loud, over the past four hours he had seen Harry in a different way. He just couldn’t ignore the nagging thought at the back of his mind that reminded him of the fact that it would probably never happen again.

Putting that unpleasant thought out of his mind yet again that evening, he hastily arranged the pillow in a perfect barrier of defence between himself and Harry. He found himself rather quickly drifting off to sleep, with confidence that Harry wouldn’t dare, even in his sleep, cross over that boundary.

***

The first thing Draco felt when he woke up was something soft entwined around his fingers, something rather heavy draped over his torso and something preventing his legs from moving.

Draco’s eyes fluttered open, when he saw what change of positioning that had happened during the night he wished he had never woken up in the first place. He instinctively jerked upwards in shock, his hand automatically clenching into a fist, yanking at Harry’s hair.

“Ow,” Harry mumbled into the curve of Draco’s neck. His eyes clenching shut and his nose scrunching up in annoyance whilst he tightened his grip around Draco’s waist considerably.

Draco set his head back down to the pillow where it was formerly resting. He mentally progressed to listing all the bad things he had ever done to Harry in life and really when you put them all together were they that bad? Did he really deserve what ever kind of living hell he was in right now? No, he thought with resignation. He did not.

Deciding that he needed to find away from this strangely comfortable nightmare, save his embarrassment. Firstly he needed the time. After casting Tempus again, to his utter horror, he saw that it was 11.30am. They had slept through and into their third lesson of the day. After mentally going through his timetable with a groan he could’t suppress, he realised himself and Harry both had Potions with Snape. The mere thought of looking at Snape in the eye as he walked late into his lesson with Harry, both of them scruffy and looking particularly tired made him want to be sick. He knew what Snape would immediately think; he and Harry had just had sex.

Of course then he would then to proceed to cut their head’s open and harvest their brains for potions. Draco would have to deal with that later. For now he needed to find some way to wake Harry up.

Draco gingerly prodded Harry on the cheek. When he received nothing more than a tired groan he realised he needed to be more forceful.

“Potter!” Draco hissed, “Potter! For God’s sake Harry! Wake up!” As none of his efforts made any difference, Draco decided to use the fear tac-tic; “Harry! Quick! Snape’s here!”

Harry immediately launched himself onto all-fours upon hearing ‘Snape’. However for a few short seconds Harry was ignorantly unaware of the fact that he had both hands either side of Draco’s head, with one knee one the far side of Draco’s waist and the other in-between Draco’s legs, brushing his crotch. It was only until Harry realised that Snape was not in fact looming over him, as he often did, but indeed not anywhere in his immediate surroundings. It was only when he looked down that he was truly terrified.

Draco was blushing brightly and looking anywhere except at Harry’s face. This is the most dishevelled Harry had ever seen Draco in his life. Obviously Draco did use product in his hair, despite the rumours that had been travelling the school for years that Draco’s hair was just naturally perfect. To be brutally honest Draco looked as though he’d just revived the best shag in his life. With a brief glance down at his own uniform and the creases on it, he suspected he looked just as bad.

“Harry, it is half past eleven. We are currently meant to be in Potions.” Draco said in an almost monotonous voice, that was until Harry moved his knee up in surprise and Draco could not be blamed for the ungodly squeal that should have never have past his lips under any circumstance. If his Father were to hear him…

“Damn it, God I’m sorry!” Harry gasped pulling away immediately from Draco. He sat down on one of the furthest pillows while he watched Draco wince as he rather bow-leggedly got to his feet.

“Forget it. We need to go now!” Draco ordered.

Harry sighed loudly looking mortified at the thought of lessons. Blindly groping around the floor he managed to pick up his glasses and what felt like a tie. Before he was able to think, it was yanked out of his hands.

“No, no, no. Just no Harry, I have some dignity left, but if we walk into class wearing each other’s ties, I fear I might actually evaporate in embarrassment.” Draco forcefully handed over Harry’s actual tie.

“Yes, right.” Harry murmured as they made way for the door together.


	10. The Hottest Boy In Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It has honestly been so long but we have just been so so busy what with school and exams and literally life itself! 
> 
> However, we are happy to say that we are coming back to this fic and going to be editing all the chapters and continuing it, especially over this summer.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Harry couldn't help turning bright red when he walked into Potions a timed 10 minutes after Draco. ("He already hates you, you should come in last." Draco instructed.) Harry was stood peering through the door for a couple of minutes, waiting for Snape to turn to write something on the board, before he snuck in. 

He got half way to his usual seat at the back with Ron and Hermione, ignoring their exasperated looks of disbelief, until he got what he knew was coming for him. It was no surprise really, to anyone in the class, as they all watched him try to enter unnoticed and sink into his chair before Snape saw him. 

"50 points from Gryffindor." Snape had apparently turned around. Fuck being unseen. Harry could have guessed his subtlety, or lack of it, would fail him. 

Harry looked up slowly to face him. Snape looked as close to gleeful as he ever could be seeing his least favourite student turn up 40 minutes late to his lesson. This was honestly the last thing Harry felt like dealing with after his somewhat… traumatic detention, as well as the events that unfurled after. 

"Care to explain yourself Potter? Or do you want your fan-club to spend weeks speculating on your disappearance before you reveal the truth?" Snape raised an eyebrow looking amused. 

"I overslept." Harry said plainly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Draco resolutely, uncharacteristically, looking at what Snape had just written on the board. He doubted Draco had even got a scolding for turning up mere minutes before Harry.

"Overslept? What, five hours overslept?" Snape, as well as now many other members of the class, was looking at him in disbelief. Several of the Slytherins broke out into badly contained titters. It was a stupid excuse, Harry knew that, but for someone to state such a ridiculous excuse to Snape was rare simply because no one would dare to as it would almost be asking for a detention. 

Harry could also see Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean and Neville looking at him very skeptically having known full well Harry didn't even go to bed the previous night, at least, not in the dorms anyway.

"Yep." Harry nodded resolutely and continued his way to his seat. Harry herds a few people snort behind his back. 

"A further 20 points from Gryffindor for pure idiocy then, shall we say? You're already receiving detentions so as substitute I guess I'll just deduct another 30 points off Gryffindor." Snape said before a cued jeering from Draco's table. Before Harry could even roll his eyes in protest Snape had rounded on Neville, who was on the other side of the room, for something to do with the odd squeaking coming from his cauldron that were gradually becoming louder and more high pitch. 

"Where've you been mate?" Ron looked bewildered as Harry put down his bag filled with yesterday's books. 

"I... uh actually found this room in the Room of Requirements. It was full of really interesting stuff. You'd love it Hermione. I stayed longer than I thought though and fell asleep." Harry said concealing only parts of the truth to save his conscience. 

Ron looked satisfied with the answer. It wasn't like him and Harry hadn't discovered some amazing room in Hogwarts and fallen asleep before in it too. In their first year they must have done it on nearly twenty different occasions. 

Hermione, however, was less impressed with his answer. "And you did this alone?" She raised an eyebrow. 

"Of course?" Harry tried to sound like his answer was obvious. "Who else apart from one of you two could I have been with?"

"Well I don't know, you're the famous Chosen One now aren't you? You could have dragged anyone off to spend a night with you!" Hermione said looking very flustered and suddenly turning her attention to her potion she was rapidly stirring. 

"Hermione!" Ron interjected looking aghast. 

"You can hardly talk Ron! Besides, I'm just saying if that's the case-" Hermione began. 

"No, no, no! If Harry was getting any of anything I'd be the first to know!" He said enthusiastically but then as an afterthought, "and what are you trying to say about me Hermione?" Ron frowned at her. 

"Well I think you'd find I'd be the first to know if I did do anything..." Harry said quietly, looking at Ron. 

"You haven't?" Ron's eyes went wide as his head spun to stare at Harry. "You've never gone and roasted the broomstick?"

"Roasted the what?" Hermione said looking repulsed. 

"Don't be ridiculous." Harry looked at Ron, trying not to laugh, who had started to look manic with both pride and shock towards his best friend. 

"So you haven't?" Ron looked crestfallen. 

"Of course I haven't. I was alone." Harry said looking at the dungeon ceiling, anywhere but Ron and Hermione and the pair of grey eyes watching him from across the dungeon looking highly amused at Harry's discomfort. 

"Well, if you ever you know, need anything, any help or whatever, Fred and George have a fully stocked kit of-" Ron began in a hushed voice 

"I have absolutely no desire to find out what ever kind of fully stocked kit Fred and George have, and either of the times you may need it." Hermione looked pointedly at Ron. 

"I wasn't offering it to you, unless you suddenly sprout a great big-" Ron was cut off by a looming shadow that had grown over him. 

"Shit," Harry muttered. 

"Indeed Potter," Snape looked as though his day simply couldn't get better. "Weasley, care to continue what exactly is great, big and sprouting from Miss Granger?" Both Ron and Hermione turned very red and ducked their heads. An outbreak of laughter erupted from around the class. Even Harry had to refrain himself from smirking. 

"Weasley?" Snape pressed. 

"No thanks," Ron muttered. 

"Excellent. I dare say, it's such a shame this early in the year for Gryffindor to be on minus points. Oh well, 20 points from Gryffindor. I'm getting tired of announcing it really." Snape said. 

"You could stop doing it then," Ron addressed Snape under his breath earning a sharp elbow from Hermione. 

"Be thankful he didn't move us!" She hissed. 

"It's ridiculous." Ron was giving the back of Snape's head a very dirty look. "He took five from Malfoy and didn't say a word else. He only turned up ten minutes before you Harry!" 

"Oh really?" Harry had just been caught in a momentary stature of frozen shock. Draco had winked at him from across the class. What in the world possessed him to do that? Maybe Parkinson had him under the imperious curse for a laugh. Surely the only explanation. 

Ron had followed his look; "I know, what a ponce." He said menacingly. 

"Uh huh," Harry said still slightly dazed. 

"Are you okay?" Hermione frowned looking at Draco too. "Has Malfoy done something? What actually happened in your detention with him? Did you fight? It's just you weren't very talkative when I asked you yesterday and then we didn't see you all morning and Ron told me you weren't in your bed-"

"Shh! Let him speak Hermione," hushed Ron. 

"I mean we fought... something very odd happened..." Harry said but regretted saying it immediately as he felt himself blush. 

"Odd? What kind of odd? Did you scar start hurting?" Hermione asked quickly. 

"No, not like that. It doesn't matter." Harry said in an attempt to stop Hermione's worried stare. 

"Harry, if something happened-" Hermione began again. 

Harry scowled. He wanted done with this conversation and he knew it was going to come out eventually anyway. "Okay Hermione," Harry took a deep breath. "We accidentally kissed." 

"Wha-?" Ron who was only half listening until this point. 

"Kissed who?" Hermione said shocked. 

"Well obviously considering I was doing my detention with Dobby, Hermione, he was the only one available at the time. Was a bit of a stretch reaching him mind." Harry couldn't help saying. 

"Bloody hell! Dobby's a more likely story than Malfoy mate!" Ron said. 

"I mean maybe for you Ron." Harry said. 

"What are you even trying to say?" Ron looked very confused. 

Harry sighed and shook his head. "It was a complete mistake, honestly!" He looked over to Hermione who was just staring at Harry looking scandalised. "What's your problem?"

"You! Last night. You weren't with him were you? You said you were alone!" She said almost in despair. "Both of you, both of you are ridiculous!"

"Why d'you keep dragging me into this? I haven't snogged Malloy-!" Ron began. 

Hermione scowled. "Maybe so, but you're hardly a saint Ronald!"

Harry closed his eyes, he had to at least explain himslelf before Ron and Hermione became too distracted to listen to him. "Okay I know this seems really weird-" 

"Bloody understatement of the year!" Ron interjected. 

Harry continued over him. "-but, this is what happened; Malfoy and I were in detention. We finished writing lines. I wanted to piss him off. I started to sing, you know the school song?" Harry saw Ron nod but nonetheless he looked slightly nauseous. "Yeah well, I sang that. He was writing in this poxy little book, so I came over to him and leant down over him. How was I supposed to know he was going to suddenly look up and, you know, find his face on mine?" 

"So that's all that happened?" Hermione said skeptically. 

"Of course it was!" Harry said sounding offended. 

"So you were alone last night. After your detention you were alone." Ron clarified as thought that settled it. "It wasn't like you planned to go to the common room and then meet up with him again!" He laughed, albeit slightly nervously, at the very idea. 

"I mean..." Harry looked down at his potion Hermione had be absentmindedly making for him whilst simultaneously doing her own. 

"Harry!" Hermione looked up from her own potion, her hair frizzing from the fumes, her face red, although Harry wasn't quite sure it was from the potion. 

"I didn't plan to see him again! Not at all!" Harry said, beginning to get annoyed. He didn't ever want to be having this conversation with Ron and Hermione. Especially Ron. 

"So?" Hermione said in a hushed voice, "what happened?" 

"Well I got to bed and I couldn't really sleep. I ended up using my dad's cloak, I don't know, to walk around, clear my mind. Malfoy and I did fight in the detention after... you know what happened. So yeah, I needed to clear my head. I ended up stumbling into him while trying to avoid Filch. I wasn't joking when I said I think Malfoy's a Death Eater, so I did follow him into the Room of Requirements. I know he's been in it before. He chose that room specifically. I wanted to know why." Harry explained.

"So what did you find out?" Ron asked. Harry was very thankful he didn't further press him on the kiss or how he actually ended up spending the night with Draco. 

"Well, immediately he knew it was me. I guess I should have thought that was going to happen after the whole broken nose train thing with the cloak... anyway he knew from the off." Harry said. "He was actually looking at some Ancient Runes on a cabinet." 

"That's all?" Hermione said in disbelief. 

"Yeah. We just talked about it and I guess fell asleep." Harry shrugged. 

"I knew something had happened when Malfoy turned up late. He's never ever late." Hermione shook her head to herself. 

"So no sex? No roasting any kind of broomstick?" Was all Ron had to add. 

"You sound disappointed mate," Harry laughed. 

Ron blushed, "no, blimey, I don't think I'd be able to invite you round for Christmas anymore if you did it with Malfoy!" 

"Great, I'll bare that in mind." Harry grit his teeth. He didn't know why the comment bothered him but it somehow did. 

"I mean at least start with Crabbe or Goyle, you know, to ease into it," Ron said as though he was only half joking. Harry wasn't listening. It wasn't like he wanted anything to do with Draco. Surely the only feelings of anticipation he got when with Draco was because he could sense there was something dark about him. After all not a few weeks ago he broke Harry's nose. 

"Oh dear me," Snape had come to look over their poor work of the lesson. "Potter, Weasley this is worse than Longbottom's," he said looking at Ron's thick brown mixture that was emitting green fumes smelling of petrol and Harry's black tar-like substance that had stubbornly got Harry's stirrer wedged in it. He'd been absentmindedly trying to pull it out for several minutes before Snape came. 

He continued; "And that's saying something because you too have had Granger doing the majority of it for you." People around them had started to leave the classroom. "Another 30 points I think? Gossip in your own time. Not in my lessons." He swept around looking like Dracula and the three of them collected their things and left the dungeon too. 

"Bloody hell, don't think he's ever taken 150 points from us in less than an hour before. Harry maybe you should start making an effort not to piss him off next time." Ron shook his head warily, completely oblivious to Hermione's look of disapproval towards him. 

Harry didn't care. He'd just caught a glimpse of Draco round the corner of the staircase to their left. 

"Look, I'm just going to run up to my dorm. If I don't have my books for transfiguration McGonagall will kill me." Harry already started moving towards the staircase which luckily was also in the same direction as the common room.

"What about Care of Magical Creatures?" Hermione asked biting her lip. 

"It's fine! Hagrid will understand!" Harry called, he'd already started moving away from them, waving them off. He couldn't help asking himself what on earth was he doing as he did so. 

"Okay, see you in a bit?" Ron looked slightly concerned.

Harry nodded, now half way up the stairs. Just as he turned around, when Ron and Hermione had started to walk off themselves, he looked up, and for what felt like the hundredth time that week, found himself face to face with Draco Malfoy. 

"Took you long enough Potter." He said. 

"Why did you wait?" Harry said side-stepping awkwardly around him so that he wasn't staring up at him like a child, his face heating up. 

"I've been asking myself the same question after hearing such loving concerns from your followers." Draco half smiled. 

"Ha, ha, ha." Harry said sarcastically. 

"Want to go somewhere?" Draco asked casually. 

"You're joking?" Harry said. 

"Do I look like I am?" Draco said narrowing his eyes. He looked intimidating. Harry didn't feel like arguing right then either. 

"Where do you want to go?" 

***

Ten minutes later, Harry found himself, of all places, in the Slytherin common room. Draco had sat himself down leisurely on one of the black leather sofas. He pulled out his notebook from his bag and placed it on his lap. "What are you waiting for? It's not like you've never been here before." 

That shocked Harry more than the location Draco brought him. "Excuse me?" Harry said walking round to sit next to Draco to the place he indicated. 

"What?" Draco was badly trying to conceal a smirk. He looked up at Harry, his expression feigning confusion. "Oh, you think I didn't notice in second year when you and Weselbee, now I know used Polyjuice, to turn into Crabbe and Goyle on Christmas Day?" Harry was lost for words. "Harry, you and Weasley have the subtlety of Ludo Bagman on one of his nights out. Weasley was turning ginger right before my eyes and your scar had appeared ten minutes before you even left."

Harry blinked at him completely nonplussed. "You okay Potter? Yeah, I knew they would shut you up for a couple of minutes. God, I've been wanting to throw this back at you for years!"

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell anyone?" Harry said slowly. 

"You think I didn't? I told everyone I could! No one believed me." Draco said, a hint of bitterness still in his voice. "Crabbe and Goyle had of course no memory any of it, I'm guessing you gave them some kind of sleep draught, and the only other person who saw us together was that arsehole Percy Weasley." Draco shrugged. "I knew Granger would have been the master mind behind it all so of course finding out the next day she'd 'accidentally' turned herself into a human size cat? Yeah Potter, I knew it was you."

"Oh," was all Harry could say. 

"I was impressed later, when I found out it was Polyjuice Potion. You three are honestly mad. Hermione should have been in Slytherin with the ambition at thirteen she could make Polyjuice Potion successfully on her own. Can't say the same for you and Wesley, takes stupid blind bravery to drink whatever she offered you." Draco said. 

"We trusted Hermione." Harry said defensively.

"You must have done! What if you were stuck as Goyle forever? I would definitely not be, uh, sat here with you right now if you had." Draco said not looking at Harry in the eye purposefully. 

"What do you mean by that Draco?" Harry raised an eyebrow, feeling his lips form a smile. 

"So, what I wanted to talk to you about!" Draco changed the subject expertly. 

Harry couldn't help laughing at that. "Yeah?"

"You did actually help me go over things a lot yesterday and I, uh, wanted to say thank you?" Even Draco sounded unsure of what he was saying. 

"So you dragged me all the way down here to a deserted common room to say it?" Harry said. 

Suddenly, as soon as Harry spoke, there was the sound of laughter and footsteps heading their way. "How about I drag you somewhere where you're not going to get caught instead?" Draco said getting to his feet immediately. 

"This is ridiculous!" Harry shouted. Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him to another staircase leading downwards deeper in the dungeons, just as the portrait door opened and ten Slytherin's in their seventh year walked in. 

Harry was surprised the Slytherin common room was even large enough to run as fast as they were running in. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of the place. It was getting colder the further down they went.

As they were running Harry swore he saw a huge glass window that seemed to cover an entire wall. It looked out onto the lake and there were definitely large shadows moving in and out of focus. He might have let out and unmanly cry of shock but if he managed Draco wouldn't have give them time to stop and say anything about it. 

Harry wondered what exactly went on down here if they just casually could look at the bloody giant squid and Merpeople without a second thought. They quickly travelled up a number of bloody long and tiring staircases; Harry was embarrassed to notice how short of breath he had become on their journey. 

"How big is your common room?" Harry panted as Draco deemed finally safe enough to slow down to a more manageable walking pace. Honestly the rest of Hogwarts would fit in their common room.

"Trust me the boys quarters not as big as the girls. They have practically a swimming pool in their baths." Draco shook his head. 

"You're allowed to go into the girl's dormitories?" Harry frowned. 

"You're not?" Draco asked him turning around abruptly. "Classic Gryffindor's I guess. No surprise honestly.” Draco laughed and carried on walking. "What were you trying to do to get into the girls dormitories anyway Potter? Were you being naughty? Looking for a certain redhead? And no, I don't mean the one the you have shared a room with for the past five years.” Draco sniggered. 

"Piss off Malfoy." Harry said rolling his eyes. 

"We're here anyway." Draco opened a set of varnished black doors to reveal his dormitory. The room itself was larger than Harry's dormitory and surprisingly inviting. 

It wasn't the ominous room filled with coffins in varying shades of black and green that Harry had always imagined. It was actually quite welcoming. His eyes wondered around the spacious room and took in the light walls and natural light that didn’t seem to be coming from any particular source. How, Harry didn't know, they were underground for Merlin's sake! 

There was only three beds in it. They were noticeably larger too. Fucking Slytherins. Each one with white sheets and emerald green curtains around them with silver lining in the patterns on them.

"Bigger than Gryffindor." Harry said trying not to sound jealous. As he looked around he identifying Draco's bed as it had a black trunk with the initials D.L.M in silver calligraphy on it. He went and sat down on it. "And there's five of us in my dorm." 

"Dear lord and I thought having Vince and Greg were bad." Draco looked horrified. 

"I mean they probably are." Harry laughed. Then it suddenly hit him: "What the fuck am I doing here? How will I be able to get out now? It's not like we’ll be able to know if the common room is empty!"

"Ah, yes, I mean the situation isn't great. I could always go down there and, I don't know, say after ten minutes if I haven't come back the coast is clear you can come down." Draco said. 

"No that's not going to work." Harry grimaced. "I have no idea how we even ended up here, I'll never be able to find my way to the common room again alone without being seen. Also what if you do bump into people and aren't able to leave to tell me not to come down?"

"True, true..." Draco said. "Would look pretty bad if anyone saw you here." Draco smiled to himself at the situation. It irritated Harry though. 

"Was this your plan all along?" Harry frowned at Draco. "To get me stuck here in your dormitory with no other option than to walk out of here, everyone seeing me. Your lot'd jinx me to King's Cross and back if they ever knew!"

"They would... this isn't some evil plan though! Who do you take me for. My evil plans are much more exciting than this Potter, if it was an evil plan you'd have been tied up to my bed ages ago!" Harry rolled his eyes at Draco. "There must be a way..." Draco said. He sat down next to Harry and held his head in his hands thinking. 

"Why am I even here Draco?" Harry asked warily after a minute or so. He just couldn’t quite wrap his mind around what Draco wanted with him. He had dragged him here so fast that Harry hadn’t really had time to process, let alone consider, just what Draco wanted with him.

“See, I did have a reason actually." Draco said sheepishly. "I was going to just casually ask you if tonight you wanted to go back to the Room of Requirements to do some more translating. I was going to ask you to bring some of Granger's books. I’m sure she has loads of extra ones not on the syllabus and her collection will be better than anything in the library; I’m sure of it. You helped me too.

"Seeing a novice's point of view made me see things in a different way and I got more done than I could have done in weeks, if not months.” This last comment made Draco’s expression close up a fraction and his mouth turned down ever so slightly and his brow creased; not an expression Harry had seen before. 

It only lasted a second before he looked back up at Harry, all traces of his sudden serious expression vanishing. Harry was curious as to what was up, but then he remembered this was Malfoy. He didn’t care if Malfoy got sad about some weird old bookshelf that he had found in a room full of junk. There was no option for him to feel anything otherwise anyway. 

"Why me though? I mean except for the books part, why do you need me really? I am probably just slowing you down, I'm a novice like you've said, you've had two years of studying Ancient Runes and besides doesn't your friend Theodore Nott study it too? Why don't you do it with him? Besides, I think you're forgetting you hate me?" Harry rambled and looked over to Draco. 

"Do you not want to help? You seemed happy enough to yesterday." Draco said coldly. 

Harry stared at his feet. "I don't even know what I'm doing. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have helped yesterday. I don't even know what I'm helping you to do. For all I know I could be helping you do something terrible." Harry said sounding innocent and just a bit scared. "Am I?"

"I barely know what I'm doing!" Draco said truthfully. "I found the room by accident. I had no idea it would turn into that room specific room. I didn't even realise it was the same place as you had your Dumbledore's Army until I thought about it. I found the cabinet. I don't know why I am but I'm drawn to it. I wanted to translate it." 

"Is that honestly it?" Harry looked him directly, his piercing green eyes behind his rounded glasses seemed to look straight through Draco. Nonetheless he looked like he believed Draco. He was always the trusting kind. Draco felt surprisingly guilty to exploit him like this. 

Draco, however, swallowed his guilt. "Yes." He said calmly, forcing the crease between his eyebrows to relax. 

"Okay." Harry didn't quite know what else to say. Personally he wasn’t sure he totally believed Draco. After a minute though he was thinking about his next priority, getting out of the Slytherin dungeons. "I think I may have a way of getting out of here."

"Really?" Draco asked. 

"Yeah." Harry took a deep breath. "I have this map that's magical. It shows everyone in the castle and where they are. We'd be able to know if the common room is ever clear. I could Accio it here. Most people are in lessons. It looks like a plain piece of parchment. No one would ever know." Harry felt another one of his defensive walls go down in telling Draco about the Marauder's Map. 

Why he was opening up so much he'd never know, especially when he didn't get the feeling Draco was being entirely truthful to him either. At least the more time he was spending with Draco the higher his chances were of catching him first-hand in doing something bad. Of course that was the reason he was down here. To make sure Draco wasn’t up to anything mysterious. He wasn't here to make friends. Of course not.

"Oh yeah Snape told me, or perhaps more accurately, vented to me, about that map in third year." Draco said as thought remembering a fond memory. 

"Is there anything you don't know about me?" Harry said exasperatedly. 

"Oh of course. How you manage to spend everyday talking to Granger and Weasley for one is completely lost on me. Your blind faith in Dumbledore is astonishing and the fact you've managed to convince yourself you're the Chosen Once to defeat You-Know-Who is quite something too."

"But I am the Chosen One, don't you read Rita Skeeta anymore? You were her number one fan in fourth year." Harry laughed. 

"Oh yeah of course, we had some fun nights, me and Skeeta... she took my virginity you know. What a wild woman. Those were the days I tell you.” Draco sighed, a smile adorning his face that was defiantly more real than his usual cold smirk. 

"Fuck off! You were fourteen! " Harry said disgustedly but could feel a grin pulling at his lips, “She’s got to be what, nearly triple your age? I didn’t know you were into that kind of thing Draco…the press would have a field day if they found out! Sex Scandal Between Underage Draco Malfoy and Daily Prophet Reporter Rita Skeeta, I wonder who they would have gotten to write it."

Draco began to laugh and Harry could’t help but join in. 

"You're so ridiculous you know? I'm way too queer, and besides everyone knew if that hag was going to shag anyone it would be Diggory. Did you see the way she used to look at him? Cougar or what!” Draco said when they had done laughing.

It was weird, but Harry felt as though it was almost like joking around with Ron. Except at the same time this was nothing at all like joking around with Ron. It was, he almost hated to say it which is why it was so strange, better.

"You going to get this map or what?" Draco said still smiling. 

"Yeah we just need to open the window and-" Harry began. 

"Window? Harry, we're under a lake." Draco pursed his lips as though trying not to laugh again.

"This is a piss take! What kind of evil, psychopathic nutter was Salazar Slytherin for building a Common Room under a lake?” Harry said in despair. 

"One who clearly planned ahead for this exact situation Potter. And just because we are in Slytherin doesn’t make us vampires! We don’t thrive of darkness or any other Gryffindor nonsense that you have been told.” Draco bit his lip, trying not to smile. 

"Fuck. Shit, ahh bollocks! What are we going to do? We can't get the map! I can’t just have it flying through the common room…imagine if someone like Nott or Parkinson got their hands on it. Oh Merlin!” Harry groaned and fell back heavily onto Draco's bed. 

Draco twisted around to face Harry, he lent back on the bed on his arm. Raising an eyebrow he said, "since when was this situation a 'we'?"

Harry looked disgusted. "Get off! You got me into this mess-!"

"I'm joking, I'm joking! Okay so let's think..." Draco said. Harry let out a deep sigh of relief, at least he had Draco on his side, or at least kind of on his side. Literally the most ‘on his side’ he had even had him on.

Draco continued; "we've missed Care of Magical Creatures, that's fine. I’m also missing History of Magic, again fine-"

"Oh god! McGonogall! I am most certainly not fine." Harry groaned throwing Draco's pillow over his face. 

"At least look on the bright side Potter, it looks like you're going to be stuck in the hottest boy in Hogwarts bedroom until we'll be certain the coast is clear." Draco smirked. 

"Really? Who's that then? I have always thought Goyle was a bit of a looker, haven’t you?” Harry asked peeking out from under the pillow. 

"You're a twat you know that right?" Draco said grinning.


	11. Harry Playing Truant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from what happens in the previous chapter xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Just to let you all know, due to many reasons this work from this chapter onwards will no longer be a fanfiction written by two people. Up and until now myself and JasperFaheyy have written this together but now it will just be me. 
> 
> I still love this fic and hope to update it as much as possible! Please understand the writing style will most likely change a bit, if not a lot, but this is due to the slight change in the author situation. Nonetheless I hope to do the remainder of this fic justice - I'm here for the long haul and want it to be a work I'm proud of. 
> 
> As always I hope you will enjoy this chapter and all the chapters to come. Xxx Ghost_boys

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with... 'b'!" Draco said. 

"Draco," Harry closed his eyes and sighed, "I swear to Godric, if this is 'bed' again, I'm going to lose my wit." Harry flopped back onto Draco's bed. 

If he'd have known his innocent comment of, 'Hey! Why don't we play 'I spy'?', which was fuelled by boredom, would turn into the agonising task of trying to get Draco to understand the childish muggle game, for what felt like days at that point, he simply wouldn't have opened his mouth. At first it took Draco a while to grasp the fact that a game could exist without involving any form of magic ("What's even the point of it then!") and then above all, Harry realised that not after too long, Draco seemed to find it overtly amusing to be particularly obtuse by seeing how much he could irritate Harry instead of actually playing the game. 

"Harry, my dear, I'm trying my best to put up with your insistent request to humour me with your muggle, uh, 'culture', but I can't say I'm enjoying this any more than you are." Draco clearly was in fact enjoying himself. It was all over his face. He even tried to cover his grin with his hand but to no avail. "Besides Potter, it would be much more enjoyable if you weren't so damn good at this complex game, really, it's very impressive. If you simply gave me a chance and stopped guessing what my eye was spying on your first go every time, maybe you'd have more fun!"

"Oh sure, that'd really fix the issue here considering you're choosing such hard and difficult to spot items such as 'trunk', 'window', 'door' and of course your most favourite: 'bed'. Your not even trying you pain in the arse!" Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Oh Harry, you wish I was a pain in your arse." Draco laughed. Harry threw a pillow at him. 

They'd been lounging on Draco's bed for several hours now, all attempts to escape completely out of the window, which still, much to Harry's bitterness, couldn't open. Only Merlin knew what Ron and Hermione were thinking. Harry just hoped they weren't worrying and managed to come up with good excuses for his remaining teachers regarding why he wasn't in their lessons. 

"Well at least we'll be able to sneak down for dinner?" Draco said. 

"We'd better have to. Hermione and Ron, no doubt by then, would definitely be tempted to not only tell Dumbledore but owl the Auror office to send a search party to find me if I don't turn up." Harry sighed. 

"Dinner it is." Draco nodded sharply. 

"What now?" Harry said after a few seconds. 

"We actually only have half an hour or so 'till dinner, it's not too bad." Draco offered. Harry nodded in agreement but it was punctuated by a huge yawn. 

Draco yawned himself from looking at Harry. "Stop yawning!" He said in a stifled voice, punching Harry softly on the forearm. "You've made me yawn at least twenty times now, if not more!" 

"You punch like a girl Draco." Harry mumbled sleepily. 

"I most certainly do not! Have you ever been punched in the face by Hermione Granger?" Draco said indignantly. "Honestly I was shocked it didn't leave a mark for days! I had to get a special paste from Madam Pomfrey and everything! She gave me a black eye!" 

"You're such a drama queen. You should think about a career in the West End Draco." Harry said amused. 

"West what?" Draco frowned, his eyebrow furrowing. 

Harry sat up. He privately loved explaining things to Draco about the Muggle world as it was the only subject he knew more about than Draco. "It's an area of London where there are lots of theatres. Shows and musicals are performed ever day." Harry said. 

Harry also found Draco's inquisitiveness concerning the Muggle world actually very endearing. At first he was surprised Draco wanted to know anything at all, considering how he used to act around Hermione and his parents own views. However, after explaining the postcode system, including how the Royal Mail functions, he decided that once left to what he was actually interested in, for Draco, the Muggle world was a completely new concept to him, of course he was going to be interested.

"What kind of shows? Have you ever been?" Draco himself also sat up straighter. 

"Any show you can think of really, as long as it's muggle. There's ones based off books, ones with lots of singing and dancing - these can be both serious and comedic. Lots of shows for little kids and of course pantomimes at Christmas time." Harry thought back to when he used to live at Privet Drive. "I've, uh, never actually been technically to a show." 

"How come?" Draco asked. 

"Dudley, my cousin, had been taken by my Aunt and Uncle a few times but I was always made to sit in the car while they did so my Uncle's car wouldn't get a parking fine. The idea was, if a ticket officer came I'd tell them my Uncle would be back in a minute and they'd wonder off." Harry explained with a far off look on his face, his expression becoming increasingly vacant. 

Harry was only brought back to the present when he felt Draco's hand on the small of his back. Harry turned to look at him. Draco was looking at him in an odd way. Pity or sympathy? Harry hoped it was the latter. 

"Your family sound nearly as bad as my Great Aunt Walburga." Draco shook his head bitterly. "Take note of the 'nearly'. That woman spent months trying to persuade my parents to leave me on the side of a mountain to die as a baby on account of the fact I looked far 'too weedy to produce a suitable heir'."

Harry offered him a weak smile in return. Then, without warning, Harry properly looked at Draco in the eye, his own eyes finally losing all remaining absence and instead darkening as they looked almost through Draco's own and into his mind. Draco had heard rumours of Harry being a Legilimens, but all rumours suggested that he was dreadful at it. He wondered if that was actually true and hoped it was. 

"We should go you know." Harry said quietly. 

"Come again?" Draco's heart rate increased. His tone remained pleasant enough, whatever odd sensation Harry had caused to wash over Draco was surely due to Draco's own confusion at what he had said, Draco must have misheard, he must have been referring to going down to dinner early. 

"The West End. We should go. Together." Harry shrugged, biting the inside of his lip. He waited a couple of seconds for Draco to reply and then said, "it could be fun. We could see anything you want."

Draco felt like he was pulling off a spectacular dive in a Quidditch match as he said grinning, "I'm not sure that would work."

Harry turned beautifully red and said, "you're right, was a stupid idea."

"Stop! Stop! I didn't mean it like that!" Draco lightly pushed Harry's chest while rolling his eyes. "Clearly I was referring to the blatant issues we'd encounter regarding simply deciding what to see there. I mean you definitely look like a 'musical' kind of boy, and I'm nothing if I don't stand by the fact that Draco Malloy is most certainly not a 'musical' kind of boy." He said solemnly. 

Harry felt an immense sense of relief. He laughed, "I wouldn't speak too soon about that Draco. I'd bet 50 galleons that if you saw one poster for 'Hairspray' you'd return to your flamboyant roots and give in to your desires to watch a two hour packed show consisting of lots of men wearing tight latex clothes dancing and singing about hair products. You'd be in your element."

Draco lent closer to Harry and whispered, "you wish Potter."

***

"Hermione, please can we talk?" Ron said exasperatedly as they left Transfiguration. 

Ron had been pleasantly surprised by Hermione's attitude towards him for part of the day. At breakfast she rarely talked anyway, she wasn't a morning person, and once Harry arrived to Potions it felt like everything had returned back to normal with them. They were talking, bickering and having their usual fun. Sure there was an odd couple of comments made by her that were never cleared up in Ron's mind, nonetheless it was much better than the previous few days between them in which there was none of that, or anything for that matter. However, when Harry left to get his bags, and predictably didn't return, Hermione ceased to talk to him and continued to ignore his existence. 

She scowled at his attempts to talk to her and went very red in the face, and if Ron wasn't mistaken, became on the verge of tears when Lavender all but flung herself over Ron while he was walking from Hagrid's hut to Transfiguration. He hastily tried to push her off him once he caught Hermione's hurt expression, but it was too late. Hermione had hurried off ahead without a second look back. 

They were on their way back to the Gryffindor common room when Ron made his other attempt at speaking to her. They had a free period before dinner after all. 

Almost predictably Hermione scowled at him. 

Ron resigned himself to a quiet and reserved journey back to the common room as he dismissed Hermione in his head as a lost cause without Harry there. That was actually what he wanted to talk about with her. She must have been acutely aware of the fact Harry suddenly darted off alone using a lame excuse after Potions. Especially considering no one had seen either him or Draco Malfoy since. 

Surely the other Slytherins had noticed too. They must have. They were unusually quiet in Care of Magical Creatures without Draco there to encourage them. They still looked characteristically surly and bored though, however without the hint of anxiety to match what was manifesting under Ron's skin with every minute that passed without Harry turning up. 

Anything could have happened to him, Ron thought. And if he was with Malfoy again, well, it was all getting out of hand now. 

Ron would have already lost his head and gone looking, maybe more accurately rampaging, around Hogwarts looking for the sod to drag back to lessons with him if Harry hadn't already said he'd previously spent the night with the ferret boy and nothing especially horrific happened. What possessed him was beyond Ron, despite Harry's garbled and embarrassed explanation. 

Despite all that, really, he needed Harry to come back to fix Hermione, stop Ron himself from worrying, and allow him to have a bloody normal day for once in his life, which would inevitably end up being spectacularly ironic considering Harry was the Chosen One, and being his best friend having a 'normal day' wasn't part of the job description. 

Next to Ron, as he scaled his forth floor of the Grand Staircase, he heard a deep sigh. It was Hermione. Ron looked down at her hopefully. 

"Talk about what?" She said quietly in a bitter voice, wether she was annoyed at Ron for persisting in talking to her again or at herself for answering this time Ron neither knew nor cared. Finally he had her. 

"Harry. We need to find out where he is. You're worried too right? This is ridiculous! He missed all of Charms this morning, most of Potions and now Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration too!" Ron said quickly in return. If Hermione was giving him a rare chance at a conversation he needed to say everything as fast as possible before she changed her mind. 

"Harry's a big boy. He can take care of himself." Hermione said slowly and monotonously. 

Ron stopped in his tracks, shocked.

"What?" Hermione said. 

"He may be able to take care of himself but it doesn't mean he doesn't need us." Ron frowned at her. "What's gotten into you Hermione? You're not being impersonated are you? Someone under Polyjuice Potion? Or perhaps you're under the Imperious Curse? 

"Don't be ridiculous Ronald." Hermione frowned and rolled her eyes. 

"I'm not the one being ridiculous! You are! What if Harry is in danger?" Ron continued. 

"Danger?" Hermione raised an eyebrow incredulously, an un-Hermione-ish smirk on her lips. "We're in Hogwarts."

"Yeah, Hogwarts, home of three-headed dogs, Voldemort one year, huge snakes that kill you if you look at them and of course Death Eaters." Ron said. 

"You're being silly now. Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the world. Dumbledore's here, McGonagall too, all the teachers for that matter. The charms and defensive protection surrounding us are beyond anything we can dream of. Harry is fine. He can hold himself against Malfoy. You're forgetting he's been doing detentions alone with him since the start of term." Hermione said while continuing climbing the staircase. 

"Yeah that's what's been worrying me too. Harry's been acting very odd recently. He's been quieter. Goes off alone a lot. Doesn't tell us things. You of all people must have noticed! You notice everything." Ron said pointing at Hermione. She batted away his hand and looked continuously sceptical. 

"Harry's also a sixteen year old boy. He's had a tough summer. Last year was his hardest at Hogwarts yet. He's also just been told he actually does have to defeat Voldemort after all. He'll come round. Honestly Ron, you're starting to sound like your mother!" 

Ron felt personally affronted and remained silent until they reached the common room. The nervous clenching sensation in his stomach hadn't been relieved by taking to Hermione liked he hoped it would. 

"I'm going to check the map. Come if you want... or don't." Ron shrugged trying not to look like he cared as he stepped through the Fat Lady portrait after Hermione. 

She said nothing in response. Feeling something sink sadly inside of him, Ron stalked past her and ran up the stairs to his dorm taking three steps at a time. Once he reached his room he couldn't help slam the door behind him. If Hermione was angry about Lavender, it simply wasn't worth this grief.

Lavender was a bit of fun. Hermione had her own fun with Victor Krum in their fourth year, why wasn't Ron allowed his? It wasn't like he was going out with an international Quidditch player who was four years older than him like she did. That caused much more of a worthy excuse to be jealous over Lavender Brown of all people. 

Pushing all those thoughts that made Ron's blood boil out of his mind, he dived for Harry's trunk and wildly searched through it to find the tattered blank piece of parchment that would let him find out where Harry was. He found it under a pile of Harry's t-shirts that still hadn't been unpacked. 

Ron pulled out his wand from his robes and, after sitting back on Harry's bed with the parchment on his lap, tapped it and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." 

Dark brown ink blossomed from where Ron had cast the spell. The ink swirled and flamed out to form floor plans of the entire castle. Gradually it finished and tiny dots with minuscule names attached to them were littered around classrooms and corridors. 

After many minutes longer than Ron anticipated he felt very anticlimactic when he decided he couldn't find Harry in any of the usual places on the map. Out of annoyance he flung it to the side of him and laid back on the bed. He rubbed his eyes which were tired from squinting down at the barely readable names on the map. 

"Ron?" Came a soft voice from the door. Ron snapped opened his eyes but didn't sit up. "Can I come in?" It was Hermione. 

"Sure." Ron said. He didn't know why he suddenly felt nervous but his heart was thumping. 

"Any luck?" She crossed the room and sat down on Ron's own bed. 

"No." Ron said. He was feeling much less bitter now Hermione had turned up. Despite this, he didn't want to look at her. But then again he felt torn; she was the one at that moment making the effort. Pushing aside the exasperated anger he felt towards her, he knew he had to try himself, he didn't want them to continue the way they were. Ron sat up and looked at her. He passed her the map. "You try."

Hermione took it, bit her lip and bent her head to examine the parchment. After no less than a minute she announced; "found him."

Ron, who had in that minute been staring at Hermione feeling more and more hopeless with each second that passed, said, "you're joking?" He leapt to his feet, unable to prevent a grin from consuming his face. 

"Don't look so happy so soon. You're not going to like where he is." Hermione's eyes were wide as she stared down at the map. 

"Why? Where is he?" Ron demanded.

Hermione barely managed to look up at him as she said, "the Slytherin common room," Ron's mouth gaped open, "specifically, in the dormitories."

"I-I don't believe you." Ron was almost manically shaking his head. "Give it here." He didn't wait, however, for Hermione to pass it and instead snatched it out of her hands. 

When Ron saw the tiny dot representing 'Harry Potter' right next to a dot with the name 'Draco Malfoy' underneath it, in the section of the map labelled 'Slytherin Boys Dormitories', he felt sick. "This can't be true. There must be a mistake." Ron thrust the map back at Hermione, who took it gingerly, he was still shaking his head. 

"You know as well as I do that the map doesn't lie Ron." She tapped the map with her own wand and said; "mischief managed." 

"What in Godric's name do we do now then?" Ron sat down again, seemingly dumbfounded. 

"I think..." Hermione said slowly, "we should go down to dinner... and if Harry doesn't turn up by... dessert... we should get him." 

"Dessert." Ron managed to repeat numbly. 

"Sound okay?" Hermione said tentatively. 

Ron simply shot her a look that portrayed how he felt things couldn't be much worse. 

"Maybe don't answer that." Hermione said. 

"Yeah maybe I shouldn't." Ron picked up the map and threw it down into Harry's trunk. He'd actually been planning on re-packing it after he'd made such a mess but at that point the stupid tosser owed Ron within an inch of his life. 

Ron couldn't help continuing. "How...? Just how? How can I even begin to start a conversation with him after this Hermione? It's Malfoy! Draco motherfucking Malfoy! Oh hey mate!" Ron stood up, a fake goodnatured smile on his face. He was looking out at an imaginary Harry who'd apparently walked in the room. Hermione privately thought that he'd finally gone mad. 

Ron threw up a hand and moved as to pat Harry on the back. "Good to see you! Heard you've spent the past three or so hours shacking up with Malfoy? Did you have fun? Personally, when I told you you could borrow whatever you needed from Fred and George I didn't quite mean you should sprint up there as soon as Potions ended to put my offer to good use." 

"Ron!" Hermione groaned and put her head in her hands. 

"No! I'm sorry but how can you be okay with this? He's fucking Malfoy! And I'm not describing Malfoy there." Ron said. 

"I can't say I'm thrilled." Hermione mumbled, peaking up from her hands. "However we simply can't jump to conclusions. That would be utterly foolish. Wether Harry likes it or not we'll see him some point at Dinner and that will be that. We'll hear what he has to say and then we can talk about this. This, I'll admit, cannot become a regular occurrence-" Hermione said. 

"-You can say that again!" Ron shouted. 

Hermione pursed her lips and then continued, "but we need to hear Harry's side of the story."

"Right because his story in Potions was so comforting." Ron said sarcastically. 

"It wasn't too bad." Hermione said trying her best not to sound like she agreed with Ron. 

"Honestly 'Mione, Malfoy's gonna' have to watch himself after today. That's all I'm going to say now. Fuck it all. Let's go down to dinner. All this shit is making me hungry." Ron stood up and without pausing and headed straight to the door, an angry look on his face. 

***

"So, out of... Snape, Zacharias Smith, you know, the prick from Hufflepuff, and... Longbottom, who would you rather fuck?" Draco said lazily. Their harmless childish games had since progressed as Draco and Harry's time spent alone together progressed. It was a directly proportional thing. 

"Why do you only ever pick guys?" Harry groaned. 

"I thought that was your taste?" Draco said his voice heavy with amusement. 

"Maybe so," Harry cocked his head and remained looking confused. Draco's thoughts however froze. Did Potter just admit he liked blokes? Harry continued; "but really? That lot, they're not exactly cream of the crop... Hmm, let me see. Snape? That slimy, greasy git: no way. Ever. Zacharias? He's the most annoying person I've ever met, and that includes you Draco. If I could I personally donate him as your own toyboy. It'll have to be Neville." 

Draco still hasn't quite gotten over his newly discovered information. Harry Potter likes boys... or maybe likes boys.

"Hello? Earth to Draco?" Harry looked at him pulling the same expression to when Draco had gotten a bit carried away the previous night and raved on about a brilliant public speaker who specialised on the history of the Elder Futhark alphabet from the 2nd century AD that Professor Babbling had recommend to him. Harry was essentially looking at him as though he'd lost his head. 

"Ah, you know what, we should probably get going to dinner." Draco stood up and stretched his arms above his head. 

"Do we have to?" Harry rolled from his stomach to his back on Draco's bed to look at him. 

"You're the one who went on about how your followers will send off a whole search party if you didn't turn up soon!" Draco laughed. 

"Alright, alright," Harry got up too and grabbed his jumper that had been long since thrown on the floor. 

"You are so scruffy." Draco looked at the appearance of Harry's robes with pursed lips. 

"Scruffy? Draco this is my style! It's what I like to call the 'artfully disheveled' look." Harry grinned. "I would give you lessons on how to copy it but I'd be too worried you'd sell my tips to Witch Weekly."

Draco just rolled his eyes and stepped forward to stand directly in front of Harry. Harry couldn't help gulping, all of his previous confidence gone, as Draco lifted his slim, bony hands to do up the top two buttons of Harry's shirt. If his hands lingered slightly too long grazing the bottom of Harry's chin, neither boy noticed, they were far to busy staring at each other.

After longer than could ever be considered normal, Draco appeared to somehow see sense and blushed. He coughed and said, "uh, your shirt is untucked too Harry. I'm afraid I'm not willing quite yet to shove my hands down your trousers, so sorting that out is up to you." His voice sounded awkward and almost strained. 

Harry was still staring at Draco. He grinned. "After over five years, Draco, I'm surprised you've never noticed I've not once tucked in my shirt."

Draco scowled. "Of course I've noticed you-"

"Good. That's good you know." Harry took the tiniest step closer to Draco but it made all the difference. 

"Good?" Draco felt his heart beating. 

"Yeah, I don't feel like I'm the only one now." Harry shrugged. Despite this he still hadn't broken eye contact with Draco. At this point they both found it hard to look away. 

"You notice... me?" Draco asked, his heart was beating faster than ever. 

"If you notice me, Draco, surely you'd notice me noticing you?" Harry said slyly. 

"Is this meant to be a joke?" Draco felt something sink inside of him. 

Harry took, yet again, another tiny step. His nose nearly grazing Draco's. "For once, no." He whispered. 

"What are you doing?" Draco whispered back. 

"I have no idea." Harry then lent in. 

Their lips brushed. Draco, who's heart had either given up and stopped working or was beating so fast he couldn't feel it anymore, felt like he was dreaming. This couldn't possibly be happening.

Harry applied more pressure until they were actually kissing. Draco automatically placed his hands on Harry's waist to pull him closer. 

Just as Draco felt Harry's mouth change position to deepen the kiss he heard the door open. It all happened too quickly for either boy to react. They were still infact kissing when they heard a very shocked sounding; "oh my!" from the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment your thoughts! I'm hoping to write at LEAST another one in the next week xx thank you for reading


	12. Three Men, All With Explaining To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Draco and Lucius all have a lot of things needing to be cleared up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is quite a bit going on in this chapter! Hopefully it advances the plot! Not as much Draco/Harry here but hopefully some interesting things revealed with Lucius.

"Stop stop stop! Draco! What on Earth are you doing?" It was Pansy Parkinson. She looked shocked beyond belief as she glared at Draco and Harry, who were still pressed together. Peering over her shoulders were of course Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Blaise looked as though Christmas had come two months early meanwhile Theo looked pale and faintly ill. 

After a second too long, Draco pulled away from Harry. Upon looking at the now wide open doorway he sprung apart from Harry. Of course it was all far too late. 

"Um, I can explain?" Draco offered. He turned a darker shade of red than when Pansy tripped Draco into a duck pond, in front of at least fifty people, at the Summer Solstice party the Malfoy's hosted when they were eight. 

"No, no this is brilliant. Let me see if I can predict what happened, I'm very good at that you know-" Blaise rubbed his hands together enthusiastically. 

"-Shut up Blaise!" Pansy wailed. "Draco Malfoy, I demand an explanation!" 

Draco sighed deeply and scratched his neck before uneasily saying, "Potter here and I were talking. You see, we sort of ended up here after... certain circumstances, and due to the fact that we could hardly be seen leaving here together, people would get entirely the wrong idea you see-"

"-Would they really though-?" Theo said with narrowed eyes. 

Draco continued over him without missing a beat. "And so, therefore, we decided to wait it out in here until dinner." 

"Oh really?" Pansy said sarcastically arching an eyebrow. 

"Really really." Harry said quietly. 

"Although that was a truly charming story, it doesn't however explain why you two were snogging!" Pansy said snidely. 

"I mean, come on Pansy, if anything I'm surprised after all this time all they've done is have a bit of a snog." Blaise said shrugging his expression highly amused. 

Theo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Draco's a horny little son-of-a-bitch-"

"Hey!" Draco frowned in an offended way. Harry laughed openly. 

"Don't look so smug though Potter, it's probably only because you were the only one available." Theo said shooting Draco a dark look. 

There was an awkward silence until Harry finally said; "You can't tell anyone-" 

"-and why would we want to do that?" Pansy scowled, sounding exasperated. 

Harry let out a small crazed laugh. "Why would you want to do that? I could give you probably a dozen reasons off the bat why you would!"

"And ruin Draco's reputation?" Pansy fired back. "No. This stays between us." Harry paused, his expression turning impassive. He then felt almost overwhelmed with pure relief. It was odd to think of Draco having a reputation that would be ruined with affiliation with Harry, most other people's reputation would have the opposite effect. 

Pansy then threw her hands over her head dramatically and said; "Fuck, I knew we should have waited until dinner was over before actually looking for him. This was a disaster! Who's fucking idea was this? Nott?"

"It was yours!" Theo yelped as Pansy hit his arm hard. 

Blaise raised an elegant hand as though about to announce something, which he did; "anyway, I'm afraid to announce that this is getting tedious. Dinner anyone?" He was leaning back on the the doorframe leisurely, looking like a model. 

"Tedious? Yes, quite so, everything concerning Draco is. Dinner? I'm not hungry." Theodore said quietly, half to himself. 

"You never are," Blaise looked at Theo fondly. "On the other hand I am and I'm sure Pansy is famished from a long hard day worrying over Draco."

"I suppose so." Pansy sighed warily. She had just starting to turn to follow Theodore and Blaise out of the room before turning back. "Fuck you Draco Malfoy. Fuck you and your hopeless gay arse." 

The door swung back closed after they left. 

"Shitting hell." Harry said. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "What now? Do we follow them? They're your friends."

"Yes, in a moment though." Draco said, slightly dumbstruck himself. "Are you okay?" He then said. It pleasantly surprised Harry. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry for-"

"Never apologise to me, Saint Potter. I don't want it." Draco said simply. 

"Are we not going to talk about this?" Harry asked. He couldn't help feeling slightly hurt, but then again who was he kidding? This was Draco Malfoy. 

"I'd rather not." Draco said. He was fiddling with the sleeve of his jumper. "Or least not now. You kissed me anyway." 

Harry sighed. There was a million things he could have said. "Dinner?" Harry said instead. 

"We'd better."

***

"Harry! Oh Merlin, Harry!" Hermione jumped up and dragged Harry down next to her when he managed to sneak into the Great Hall. It was a surprisingly easy job thanks to the great din and usual ignorance the other students were demonstrating, all chatting loudly and paying attention to only their friends and the people they were talking to. 

Draco had rather gentlemanly offered Harry to go in before him and the other Slytherins. He said, "I went in first in Potions, now we're even. Also my friends know where I am now, yours don't. Hermione's probably having kittens." Pansy rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. 

Draco was however right about the kittens, whom he predicted was having them was less accurate though. 

"See Ron! I told you Harry is completely fine!" Hermione said, an air of superiority in her tone that was normally reserved for answering questions in class, once Harry had been forced onto the bench. 

"You complete and utter bastard." Ron glared menacingly at Harry, his face ashen, a sausage on his fork. 

"Hey, mate," Harry lent across the table and have Ron's wrist a quick squeeze. "Hermione's right, as per, I'm fine!" 

Ron brandished the sausage at Harry and said; "Of course you're bloody fine. I've been going nuts all day though." Ron said more gently and took a great bite out of the sausage. He'd been mollified slightly. 

"I'm really, really sorry." Harry said earnestly. 

"You'd better have a bloody good explanation." Ron laid down his cutlery and crossed his freckled arms. 

"I do." Harry knew he had to lie a little bit, but it was much better than making Ron even angrier with him. He'd formed his alibi with Draco, who fully lived up to the Slytherin ideal of being cunning as he came up with most of it, as they walked from the Dungeons to the Great Hall. 

"As I was going up the Grand Staircase I ran into Draco. He began to thank me for helping him yesterday. He's, uh, not too bad you know actually." Harry said trying to sound nonchalant. Hermione just raised an eyebrow and Ron continued to look at him as though he'd grown a second head. 

"Anyway," Harry continued hastily, "I went and got my things. Draco was actually doing the same in between Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. Once I got my things I actually bumped into him again. This was just before I crossed the Covered Bridge. He realised he'd forgotten his essay for History of Magic. We were just going to go back and get it when we got to the Slytherin Common Room and a whole load of Slytherins came in. We had to run and hide out in Draco's dorm because we could hardly be seen together you know. We decided it would be best to wait 'till dinner to come down." 

"Well... it technically fits with what Ron and I saw on the Marauder's Map." Hermione said slowly, her dinner completely forgotten. 

"You looked for me on the map?" Harry felt oddly touched.

"Of course we bloody did." Ron rolled his eyes. "I nearly had a heart attack mind seeing you on Malfoy's bed."

"I just think there are a few too many coincidences in your story Harry." Hermione said finally. Harry spluttered and felt his face growing hot. "I just mean, the chances of you bumping into Malfoy twice is very slim. Also why would you consider going back with him to get his essay?" 

"I don't know! He asked me." Harry shrugged defensively. 

"Hmmm..." Hermione continued to stare at Harry and started to bite her thumbnail. 

"Any other questions or comments?" Harry said feeling uncomfortable. 

"Yeah," Ron said still frowning. "Never bloody do that to me ever again you twat."

Harry looked up to him sheepishly and gave him a half-smile. Ron's expression softened immediately. "God I need to put a tracking charm on you." He then laughed. Harry couldn't help joining in. Considering what actually happened with Draco, for only Parkinson, Nott and Zabini to find out, he was very lucky. Relief flooded through him. 

"I'm still just not sure about one small aspect-" Hermione said. She was still staring at Harry but she was interrupted by an exasperated Ron. 

"Honestly 'Mione, can't this wait 'till tomorrow? I think right now we should just be thankful Harry's alive" he said solemnly. 

"Oh for God's sake! Ron, Harry was never in danger of not being alive!" Hermione said. 

"It's alright Harry, I'm glad you're alive. See this is why I'm his favourite." Ron grinned. 

Hermione muttered something along the lines of; "so immature!" And instead of retorting, picked at her green beans. 

Realising suddenly that he was incredibly hungry, Harry piled his plate with food and tucked in. 

***

Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Theo waltzed into the hall, as Pansy would say 'fashionably late', and made their way to their usual seats on the Slytherin table. Vince and Greg were there as usual and appeared to have only noticed that the four of them hadn't since been there until they showed up. 

"Vincent, Gregory," Draco nodded. "I trust your evening has been pleasant?" 

"Sure," Greg said noncommittally. Vince nodded in vague agreement. Draco nodded assertively back. 

He sat down next to Pansy as usual, with Blaise directly in front of him and Theo next to Blaise on his left side. It was their normal seating arrangement. Draco heaved a sigh concocted with a mixture of relief that Pansy had taken everything surprisingly well and, of course, exhaustion. 

It nearly felt like nothing had since happened between Potions ending and then. Nearly, that is. The silence wasn't exactly comfortable. No one but Blaise was eating. Theo was looking awkward and sickly. Pansy was looking menacing. 

"So..." Draco said openly and found he didn't have anything to say after. 

A few moments silence passed, each moment worse than the previous. Then, Pansy turned to look at Draco. "You need to be more careful." She said. "I really don't know what you were thinking Draco but we both know nothing like this can ever happen again. It really can't." 

Draco felt oddly upset. She was right of course but he couldn't lie to himself and pretend he hadn't had a really fun day with Harry, despite everything. 

"This is Harry Potter we're dealing with here." Pansy nudged Draco's arm and spoke in a hushed voice. "He's nothing but dangerous to people like us Draco. Look at what happened to your own father!" 

Draco had actually forgotten about that in the last 24 hours. Remembering was like a slap to the face. Of course it wasn't like Harry had personally ordered his father to be sent to Askaban, nevertheless it was Harry's people who did, in a battle Harry was in. 

"Think about your future Draco. Harry simply can't be involved in it in the way he is now. It's not feasible. He made his choice on the Hogwarts Express in first year. Things are changing. You know that better than anyone. After even forth year we all knew things would never be the same again with the Dark Lord and his return. We're on the winning side! Don't forget! Don't throw it all away for a crush on Potter." She said with finality and during Draco's dumb stupor, she piled her plate with food, apparently feeling okay to eat now she'd said her piece. 

Draco cast his eyes down. "It's not a crush." He muttered. 

"I call bullshit." Theo whispered, the only one who heard. 

***  
Lucius had been met by Dolores Umbridge every day, except Sunday's, for two weeks since he first had the displeasure of meeting her. 

He was waiting, shackled, in his usual chair, in high anticipation. This was the last day Lucius was meant to be meeting Umbridge. He'd tried nearly every trick in the book with that woman to lighten or remove his sentence but nothing had worked. Being completely abandoned by his fellow Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, it seemed this time he'd finally been caught out. He did however have one last trick left. This day was when he was going to have to use it. 

So far he'd denied nearly every association with the Dark Lord. He'd used the alibi agreed with the rest of the present Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries that he was just a devoted worker in the Ministry of Magic who'd caught news of an intrusion and had been desperately trying to thwart those who tried to overthrow the Ministry. 

This story helped his case a little. Umbridge detested Harry Potter as well as his friends, news of Lucius fighting him caused noticeable pleasure in the woman. She was incredibly devoted to the Ministry too, so him saying he was defending it again helped. What, however, ruined everything, of course, was the fact at least thirty eyewitnesses saw the Dark Lord in the flesh that night. 

"Lucius! Did you miss me?" Lucius, who had previously had his head hung down as he absent-mindedly picked at his nails, didn't bother to move at Umbridge's sickly sweet voice. 

"Ah, Dolores, can't say I did. I saw you not yesterday." He said. His voice was devastatingly raspy from all the screaming he'd done. 

"This is our last session, my final verdict lies with what happens today. No pressure of course my dear." She said and conjured a distasteful baby pink armchair. 

"Indeed it does Dolores, no pressure at all." Lucius said. 

"Now, I believe I've heard pretty much everything I need to hear," she pulled out a notepad of pale pink paper and a quill of the deepest fuchsia feathers. "This session will be quick, mainly to clear anything remaining up and see if there's anything that has since magically come back to you in the last 24 hours."

"Well, Dolores," Lucius really didn't want it to come to this but under the circumstances it didn't look like he had any choice. "All I'd like to say is; as you fully well know, things are changing in the Magical World. You've been stripped of your Wizengamot title after the whole High Inquisitior debacle, the Dark Lord has returned, Harry Potter lives to fight, and of course undermine the Ministry, another day. Things happen. I've got nothing else to give to you in my defence except my services. My powerful, very rich services." Lucius looked Umbridge in the eye and was incredibly pleased to see she was hanging onto his every word. 

"Despite whatever conclusions you may have made of me Delores, I beg, for your own benefit, to consider yourself here. Who knows how very powerful people may react to whatever sentence you give me, if you know what I mean. I was, before coming here, very influential. I had great and strong connections with some very powerful wizards, who are, as we speak, growing in immense popularity and power. Make the wise decision here Dolores. I cannot say what would be in store for you if you didn't, but I could say what would be in store for you if you made the... most diplomatic choice." Lucius continued raptly. "Would you like to know?" He raised an eyebrow as he baited Umbridge. 

"Tell me." She said, eager greediness very present in her voice. 

"Well, how would you like your old position as Senior Undersecretary to the Glorious Minister of Magic back? And perhaps a new and exciting position I have heard of?" Lucius said casually ignoring her eyes light up. 

"What's that?" Umbridge sat forward in her chair. 

"My connections with powerful people, as before mentioned, are strong. I've heard news of a new Minister candidate climbing the ranks from the outside of the conventional Ministry of today. His name is Pius Thickness and he shares very similar views to what I believe you hold too. He's very interested in setting up a Muggle-born registration unit at the Ministry as well as a Being registration unit. He is considering you, of course, as Head of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission." Lucius revealed as dramatically as possible considering how weak and frail he was. 

"Is this true Lucius?" Umbridge whispered. 

"Lets put it this way, if you'd given me Veritaserum it would have been a waste." Lucius gave her a dark lopsided grin that, in his normal health, would have looked sexy and cringed internally. Umbridge chuckled delightedly. 

"Well Mister Malfoy, I must say that this final meeting with you has been highly illuminating." She gave him a wink that made Lucius's stomach curl uncomfortably. "You've revealed a multitude of things that I can definitely say will almost certainly prove towards your release of Azkaban prison. Thank you very much for being so obliging to the Glorious Ministry of Magic, and on the behalf of the Minister himself, I wish you good luck in the future." Umbridge who had made notes on nearly everything Lucius had said tucked them away in her handbag and made her armchair disappear. "I hope to be seeing much of you in the near future Lucius!" She added in her sugary voice as she left Lucius's cell. 

"The pleasure's been mine, Dolores, the pleasure's been mine." Lucius called weakly after her, a smile on his chapped and bleeding lips. He sunk back into his steel chair, his shackles that once dug painfully into his wrists, causing them to bleed, hung loose. Despite the humiliating ridicule he'd endured in Azkaban and despite his epic failure at the Department of Mysteries and the wrath of the Dark Lord that was still to come upon his family, Lucius knew he'd just managed to singlehandedly talk his way out of a Dementor's Kiss and he was pretty damn pleased about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I promise there will be a good bit of healthy Draco/Harry angst in the next chapter! Plus the Half-Blood Prince may FINALLY be brought into the plot!!! (I mayyy have completely forgotten about that bit of the canon book) 
> 
> Please comment! I love replying to you all!! Xxx


	13. The Dark Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little bit of torture in this chapter. Nothing heavier than the canon books but yeah this is just a quick warning. 
> 
> Just to clarify before you read, at the very beginning of this chapter Harry is having one of his dreams where he experiences it in the point of view of Voldemort.

Harry was dreaming. 

"Lucius Malfoy," he said, his voice cold, unnaturally high and sadistically gleeful. Harry was in an echoey, dimly lit, room with high ceilings. There was a long table, stretching nearly the entire length of the room, adorned in flowers that looked like they'd seen better days. 

"Master." Draco's father was knelt on one knee on the black marble floor, Harry somehow knew, of the Malfoy Manor. 

"Get up." Harry ordered sneering. 

"Master, I promise, I can explain everything. You know I am one of your most loyal and faithful servants. My whole family lives to serve you-!" Malfoy blubbered. 

"Even being on my side, Lucius, you play a dangerous game returning to me after everything. You cost me information worth much more than your life. Of course you would inevitably end up dead if you didn't return-" Harry reasoned. 

"-Exactly my Lord! Apart from that, I want to serve you, I want to be of use to you. You'll be glad to know I spoke nothing of you or any other Death Eater in Azkaban-" Lucius continued speedily. 

"Never interrupt me Lucius." Harry warned. "And besides, do you honestly think I'd even grace you with my presence if I didn't already know that information. If you had done you'd be a bloody, tortured mess all over your own floor by now, and so would your beloved Narcissa."

Narcissa Malfoy let out a small whimper at this. Harry hadn't even noticed her in the room until then. He didn't spare her a look. Bellatrix, who'd accompanied him to the Manor, hissed, "Shh Cissy, get a grip!"

"Of course my Lord, completely understandable." Lucius bowed. 

"Now, onto Draco." Harry said as he lazily inspected his wand. 

"My Lord?" Malfoy frowned. 

"Oh? Your dear Narcissa hasn't broken the wonderful news yet?" Harry let out a cold merciless laugh. Lucius turned away from the ghastly sight and Narcissa shuddered violently. 

"News? About Draco?" Lucius was staring at his feet trying to keep his voice measured. 

"I've branded him." Harry said simply. Lucius inhaled sharply. "You could look happier Lucius. Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you just say how your 'whole family lives to serve' me?"

"Yes, of course my Lord, I'm delighted. Truly. A great honour has been bestowed on the Malfoy family name. I thank you a thousand times over my Lord." Lucius looked up and forced on a grateful smile. 

Harry paused a moment, a dreadful smile forming on his snake-like face. "Liar."

"My Lord?" Lucius frowned uneasily. Narcissa, who was across the room, immediately shut her eyes, threw her hands over her ears and spun to face the wall behind her as though she knew what was coming. 

"My my Lucius, Azkaban has evidently caused you to forget my ways. Never lie to me. I can, and will always, tell." Harry said smirking. "Crucio!" 

Lucius's knees buckled and the room became filled with his screams of excruciating pain. He was withering on the floor, the spell still under place, when Harry shouted over his cries to Bellatrix; "Make her watch!" He indicated with his head to Narcissa. Bellatrix's expression faltered for half a second before she stalked across the room and roughly took her sister by the arms and attempted to pull her around. 

After two tries she gave up and shouted; "imperio!" Narcissa immediately toppled around. Despite her body being under Bellatrix's control her expression managed to stay true to how she was feeling. She looked horrified, a silent scream forming at her open mouth. 

When Harry finished casting the spell he didn't wait long enough to see Lucius recover. Instead he turned and began to walk out of the room. 

"He's just so young my Lord, that's all." Lucius mumbled. "My Lord?" Croaked Lucius begging for a response. Harry just looked down on him with the upmost disgust. 

"I'll be back for dinner, never fear Lucius. I have more to discuss with you regarding your son." Harry called. 

"I'll get my best elves to prepare-" Lucius began sounding terrible. 

"Come Bella!" Harry said over the grovelling man. 

Harry then woke up. 

He was a sweating, shaking mess. He felt sick. Feeling that nights dinner churn in his stomach he blindly reached for the wash bowl next to his bed and vomited in it. 

"Lumos." Ron, who was always there for Harry after a dream and had therefore become accustomed to being a light sleeper over the years, had yanked open the drapes around his bed and darted across to Harry's. "Oh Merlin." He said, his illuminated face looking frightened. 

Harry shoved on his glasses and grabbed his own wand to cast a vanishing charm on the mess he'd made.

"It's Malfoy." He whispered. 

"Draco?" Ron's eyebrows shot up his forehead. 

"No, Lucius. He's been released from Azkaban. Voldemort gave him a little visit at the Manor." Harry said bitterly. 

"What happened." Ron said his eyes wide. 

"The usual torture. Voldemort was not very happy with him at all." Harry said wincing. 

"Understandable after the Department of Mysteries." Ron said quietly. 

"That's not all." Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his temple.

"What else?" Ron leant forward. 

"Voldemort said Draco had been branded." Harry said, his eyes still closed. He looked pained. 

"With the Dark Mark?" Ron gaped. 

"Well, there's nothing else he would have been branded with." Harry said finally. 

***

"Have you seen the Daily Prophet Draco?" Pansy said excitedly the next morning. 

"No? Why?" Draco said warily. He hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night. His kiss with Harry wouldn't escape his thoughts. It was highly distracting...

"Your fathers been released!" Pansy all but squealed. 

"Yeah right, and Greg's become the new Minister of Magic." Draco rolled his eyes. Pansy just sighed and tossed him the paper a smile still on her lips. 

Draco looked down at it and was astonished to see a picture of him, his mother and father on the front cover of the Daily Prophet. It was an old photo. All of them looked healthy, happy and smug, if a photo was taken of them that day Draco was sure it would portray a very different story. Nonetheless Draco was overwhelmed with a mixture of fear and relief at the news of his fathers early release without any other form of punishment. The Dark Lord surely must have swung it. 

"Surprised?" Blaise said frowning. 

"Of course I am." Draco shrugged, trying to brush away his thoughts. "We all expected the Kiss."

"Well I believe this is cause for celebration-!" Pansy was cut off by Draco's Eagle Owl Tiberius. He swooped low in front of them. Draco knew that his father would contact him but so soon after his release, after no contact for months, too was surprising. 

Draco, once having removed the letter from his bird, excused himself and immediately half-ran out of the Great Hall so he'd be away from prying eyes. 

Draco took a deep breath and cracked open the wax Malfoy seal to see his fathers familiar looping handwriting. 

 

_Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_I am glad to say, my son, that I have been released from Azkaban Prison. My time there was exhausting and tedious but nevertheless I am out now, life continues and I must fulfil my duties._

_I have been delighted to discover your new promotion amongst our friends. I am so proud of you son, and I know your mother and Aunt are too. Congratulations._

_I have also heard word from Him regarding the particular duty asked of you. I understand how the next year may be difficult for you Draco, but for the lives of several people, not just your own, it is imperative that you complete your duties at Hogwarts. Treat it above any other commitments, any friendships, any lessons. It is of the upmost importance._

_I understand that Professor Severus Snape is willing to assist you in your duty. I beg of you to highly consider his offer as you are incredibly lucky to have any help at all._

_Contact me if you need anything sent from home. Please destroy this letter after reading it._

_Your Father,  
Lucius Abraxas Malfoy _

 

Draco folded the parchment back up, levitated it, set it on fire and then vanished the ashes. He did it monotonously despite his heard growing heavier with each second. 

"Fuck," he muttered to himself. He knew he'd been careless. Messing around with Potter, forgetting himself completely. It was wrong. He knew he had no other choice but to complete his task. 

Why he was avoiding it and wasting time was beyond him when he properly thought about it. He'd have to focus. He needed to talk to Snape at some point, nearly two months into the year with no idea what he was doing still, his plan would have to come to some form of action.

Draco walked away from the corridor outside the Great Hall, that had suddenly become stuffy and constantly had handfuls of students milling in and out of it. 

Five minutes later he found himself on a bench by the Great Lake. He spent his time wracking his brain to come up with a plan. A plan to kill Albus Dumbledore. Despite Draco's constant ridicule of the old man throughout his time at Hogwarts he still felt guilty of what he had to do. 

Putting aside Dumbledore's blatant favouritism and doddery nature he did at least always appear to want to do everything in his power to look after and help every Hogwarts student. His best maybe wasn't brilliant but at least the gesture was somewhat there. 

Draco had several plans, still in their embryonic phases, forming in his head. Upon being branded with the Dark Mark, Draco looked for help from everyone he knew who knew about his task. The Dark Lord had made it specific that no one without his knowledge could aid Draco so he couldn't get much help from his mother or his Aunt Bellatrix. However, his Aunt did tell him to have a good look around Borgin and Burkes when he was in Diagon Alley to pick up his school materials. 

He saw several items that could be very useful but he'd have to have another look over Christmas. One particularly interesting item he saw was an opal necklace, cursed to kill anyone who touched it. Of course it would be highly useful in this situation... if Dumbledore wasn't a bloke. Nonetheless it could be an option. 

After covering vast amounts of work with Harry, regarding his special cabinet, two nights previously, Draco pretty much figured out it was a magical vanishing cabinet. As Draco milled over his discovery he suddenly remembered when during the previous year Fred and George Weasley had locked Graham Montague in a cabinet that he wasn't able to escape from until eventually he managed to Apparate out of it. Draco knew, as well as any person who'd read Hogwarts: A History, that one couldn't simply Apparate in and out of Hogwarts. Montague therefore must have left Hogwarts. If his cabinet was able to transport people out of Hogwarts it could also prove highly useful. 

Draco sighed. He had his work cut out for him. 

***

Harry was sat in Potions, his first lesson after a hurried breakfast, in a nervous silence next to Ron and Hermione. Hermione was as chilled as Ron was upon hearing Harry's dream. The only advice she'd really given him was to stay well clear of Malfoy. Harry sighed and reminded her that her advice may be difficult to act upon considering they had a detention together that evening. 

Snape then walked in and hushed the class with his mere presence. He immediately began giving the class a complicated lecture on the Draught of the Living Death. Harry wasn't particularly paying attention, in fact he'd been a wreck since the day had started. He both desperately wanted to talk to Draco and be close to him while at the same time curse him to oblivion so instead he settled to staring at him from across the classroom. Thankfully it wasn't too different to how he felt on any other normal day. 

Harry noticed Draco perk up at the mention of the potion Snape was having them brew that day. Harry had already forgotten its name. When Harry vaguely heard Snape explain how the potion actually just put the drinker into a deep sleep, so deep that they appeared like they'd died instead of actually killing them, Draco returned to his previous stupor. 

"Now class, lets see if you bumbling nitwits can manage to produce this potion. It's your first NEWT level potion so if you can't you should be seriously reconsidering your choices." Snape said sounding bored. "Off you go."

There was a flurry of movement from all directions as the majority of the class were both keen not to experience Snape's wrath as well as simultaneously prove that they could at least make a good effort at a NEWT potion. 

"Shit." Harry said. He couldn't even find his copy of Advanced Potion Making, let alone already be sprinkling in bits of infused wormwood to his cauldron like Hermione was doing. 

"What's wrong?" Ron asked. He was still reading the complex instructions to the first step. 

"I can't find my textbook." Harry said annoyed. 

"You can't share. Snape will notice and he'd accuse you of cheating." Hermione piped up. 

"What do I do then?" Harry looked at her incredulously. 

"Ask Snape to borrow one." Hermione said as though it were obvious. 

Harry got up, he didn't want to waste even more time worrying about how Snape would react, and made his way to Snape's desk. 

"Potter?" Snape said without looking up from his parchment. 

"I, uh, forgot my textbook today Sir." Harry said. 

"Your incompetence never fails to amaze me Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor. Get yourself another one from the cupboard and return it by next lesson." Snape sighed warily and then continued writing. 

Surprised by the lack of severity Snape offered him, Harry quickly made his way to the cupboard at the back of the dungeon that Snape was referring to before the man had time to change his mind and decide that Harry had to simply make up his own instructions to brewing the Draught of the Living Death. 

Inside the cupboard Harry picked up the first copy of Advanced Potions Making he saw and half ran back to his cauldron. He was further behind than everyone else in his class. It didn't necessarily mean he'd do worse than many people though, for example Hermione's was resembling a smooth black current liquid, the required appearance at stage six, whereas Ron's was a mustard yellow colour with a lumpy texture where neither were mentioned desired in the instructions. 

"I don't think you used Valerian roots Ron." Hermione frowned down at Ron's potion. She peered down at it and took in a deep sniff. "In fact it looks like you used Juncea roots. Smells like it too." She wrinkled her nose. 

"How would you possibly know what Juncea roots smell like?" Ron said exasperatedly but Hermione had already returned to her work. 

Harry wasn't really paying attention to them. He'd opened his book and was irritated to find that the previous owner had scribbled over lots of the printed instructions. Knowing he didn't have much time left, he decided to just go with it. It was one lesson after all. 

By the time Harry had added the Sloth's brain to his potion Ron had appeared to have completely given up as his potion which was now glowing a bright yellow. "I don't really know what happened." Ron admitted to Harry when he caught his eye looking amused at his potion. "I got bored and added a bit of this fungus called Panellus stipticus."

"Why?" Harry looked at him his eyebrow raised and sounding amused. 

"Harry, Snape's going to give me a T anyway, I may as well have a bit of fun." Ron grinned. 

Hermione was ignoring them completely. She was staring furiously at her potion. Her hair was nearly encircling her head because it had curled so much from the hot fumes in the class. "My potion should be lilac now! I can't get it past a lavender colour!" She said frustratedly. 

"Hermione, have you even looked at my potion? I think the precise shade of purple you need in the grand scheme of things isn't that important." Ron looked at her as though she was crazy. 

"The book says a 'pale lilac'. Lavender is not a pale lilac! Wait a second how are you doing that?" Hermione said a hint of hysteria in her voice as she madly pointed at Harry's potion. 

Harry, whom on a whim, had acted upon one of the previous owner's notes in his book. He really couldn't see what the actual instructions were under it, so he reasoned that he may as well try the written ones out. 

Hermione, who had spent at least ten minutes slicing her Sopophorous beans only to be able to squeeze a tiny amount of juice out of them, looked utterly bewildered at Harry as he used the side of his knife to crush the beans. It produced a lot more juice than Hermione's method and led to Harry's potion turning into the lightest shade of lilac. 

"Crush the beans. Don't cut them-" Harry offered, feeling somewhat guilty. 

"But the book specifically says to slice them!" Hermione said shrilly. Harry just shrugged in response. 

Looking down at his annotated book Harry also saw the previous owner had also written to add 13 beans instead of the recommended 12. Considering the previous notes had proved highly successful Harry thought he may as well continue. 

Much to Hermione's utter fury, Harry's potion turned a perfect pale pink once he finished stirring his potion after adding the powdered root of asphode. Hers had turned a pink rather brighter and darker than Harry's baby pink shade. 

"How. Are. You. Doing. That?!" She was nearly angrier than when she discovered it was House Elves who cleaned the whole of Hogwarts and prepared every meal they ate. 

"Add a clockwise stir at the end of every seventh stir." Harry said, secretly very pleased with himself for stumbling across the old Potions textbook. 

"There's no mention of that in the textbook though!" Hermione wailed, flapping her arms slightly and fiddling with the heat of the flames under her cauldron. 

"Lesson's over everyone. Pour your potion into a named flask and leave it on my desk." Snape said suddenly, his voice airily indifferent. 

"Oh no, oh no!" Hermione mumbled to herself as she poured her potion into her flask. 

"Merlin Hermione! I've said it once and I'll say it again! Take a good look at mine, it could be bloody worse!" Ron said sounding slightly irritated now. 

"Do you want me to pour the rest of mine into yours Ron?" Harry offered. He felt very guilty that he hadn't shared his notes with Ron. 

"Thanks mate but Snape would know in an instant." Ron waved him off but looked thankful for the offer nonetheless. 

"Alright." Harry said apologetically. He went up to put his potion on Snape's desk. 

Snape looked down at his flask as he placed in in the rack for the flasks. "What is this Potter?" Snape looked down at Harry's flask, his nostrils flared. 

"My potion Professor." Harry said and then quickly turned on his heel to leave the classroom before Snape could say anything else.

***

Once the school day had ended and Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to their usual chairs by the fire in the Gryffindor common room for fifteen minutes or so before Harry had to go to his detention. 

"Harry don't be so sly!" Ron said, still laughing from the previous comment Harry had made about Ron and his disastrous flirting tirade he still had going on with Lavender, which, much to the relief of Ron and Harry, Hermione seemed to have mostly gotten over to the point where she could at least hold a conversation with Ron. She did however still persist in making a dramatic huffy demonstration of leaving the vicinity whenever Lavender did turn up, only causing Ron to feel and act smugly. 

"Talking of sly," Hermione said pursing her amused lips. 

"Yes?" Harry said innocently. 

"Today? Potions?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah actually, 'Mione's got a valid point. No offence Harry but you're really not that good at Potions." Ron laughed. 

"Today was a one off, a never before seen miracle, never to be seen again." Harry said. Of course he'd been sorely tempted to keep the borrowed Advanced Potions Making book, which he'd since discovered used to belong to a self proclaimed 'Half-Blood Prince'. Privately Harry thought whoever the person was, they had a serious ego for labelling themselves Prince. They may have been good at Potions but titling themselves Prince was over the top. 

Harry knew he'd feel far too guilty to continue using the book in class, and besides Snape, just judging on their lesson that day, already seemed very suspicious. 

"Come on Harry. You couldn't have made up all those extra instructions yourself. Tell me how you cheated." Hermione demanded, her competitive streak to be the best at everything emerging.

"Cheating is a harsh word." Harry said uneasily. 

"Ha! So you did cheat!" Hermione said triumphantly. 

"I didn't actually." Harry said defensively. "In the book I borrowed there were several additional notes from the previous owner in it. One of the notes covered the actual books instructions so I decided to just do what the added notes said. When it worked I followed the rest of them." Harry felt bad enough lying about everything regarding Draco so he felt it necessary to tell Ron and Hermione the truth this time, as well as defending himself against Hermione's accusations of him cheating. 

"Mate! Why didn't you tell me?" Ron groaned. "Could have saved me a fail! Mind you after that disaster Snape may have to invent an entirely new fail grade just to give me something to base my work off."

"I wasn't planning on using it again... if Snape found out I'd be in detentions until the day I died." Harry said. 

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "I think that's a very wise decision-" 

"-I'll take it off your hands!" Ron said. 

"But what about Snape?" Harry asked. 

"You're already better at me in Potions," Ron admitted shamelessly. "I need the extra help. I'm not gonna' copy it perfectly, just enough so that I can pass."

"Or maybe you could actually pay attention in class for once in your life?" Hermione said irritatedly. 

"If you really want to Ron, I don't mind. Can I give it to you tomorrow? I want to flick through it tonight." Harry said. 

Ron laughed. "Merlin, you're starting to sound like Hermione." 

"Are you two even listening to me?" Hermione said incredulously. 

"We always listen Hermione, we just sometimes don't reply." Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Right," Harry continued, "well, I have to go to my detention now." Harry got to his feet and grimaced down at the two of them. 

"Bye, have fun!" Ron said sarcastically and waved. He then picked up his quill to start his Transfiguration essay. 

"Be careful Harry." Hermione warned. 

"I'm always careful!" Harry joked. "It's my middle name, written into my DNA, I mean just look at my dad, a perfect example!" Harry swung his bag over his shoulder grinning. 

"Harry!" Hermione said, her tone serious. 

Harry sighed, his tone finally matching Hermione's when he said; "You don't need to worry Hermione. Malfoy may be a Death Eater, but I reckon he's proving to be a pretty pathetic one. I'm not going to even humour him so don't worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading - sorry for the lack of Draco/Harry that I promised but it just didn't quite make it into this chapter. As you can probably guess I did build up the chapter so that there will DEFINITELY be some interaction between the pair in the next chapter xxx


	14. Cleaning Candelabras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy it too! It turned out a lotttt longer than I intended but hopefully it's all okay!

When Harry made his way to Snape's office, which was where Snape had requested him and Draco to go to for their detention, Harry was surprised to find the door open with Draco already inside having a hushed conversation with Snape. 

Harry coughed loudly to make his presence clear to them. 

"As subtle as ever Potter." Snape said sarcastically as he turned to him. "You may enter." 

Harry crossed through the doorway and stood next to, but a suitable distance apart from, Draco. He couldn't help but look over at Draco. His face was contorted into a furious glare at Snape. Merlin knew what they were talking, or more likely arguing, about. Draco looked thinner than ever. His high cheekbones protruding. He possessed an alien, model-like beauty that Harry had grown to secretly, angrily against his strongest willpower, find attractive throughout their Hogwarts years. 

"We can address this at a later date Draco." Snape then held up a hand to quell Draco's spluttering protests. 

"At this point I barely know what to do with the pair of you. A part of me can barely see the point in these detentions considering they're having no effect whatsoever on either of you." Snape said tiredly shooting them both separate looks. Harry noted in an amused way how the look Snape directed at him was filled with much more disgust. Some things never changed. 

Snape stood up from his desk and said; "Lines weren't as effective as I'd hoped and both of you clearly found them so boring you decided to entertain yourself in other ways." Harry blushed. "I don't want that happening again." Snape continued. "I have, therefore, arranged for you to clean every candelabra from floors three to, and including, six of the Grand Staircase."

Harry and Draco both looked at each other in rage as though they both blamed each other for being in their current situation with their dreadful detention task.

"The sooner you're done the sooner you can go." Snape said without a hint of remorse. "Oh, and no Magic allowed of course."

Draco's mouth immediately hung open, his eyes wide, his eyebrows furrowed. "Sir, that will take hours. I have better things to do!" He gave Snape a pointed look. 

"Yet at the beginning of term, Draco, you decided to do something stupid and therefor must face the consequential detentions for your actions. Maybe it will help you learn not to make unnecessary mistakes in the future." Snape said forcefully. Draco gave him a tremendous scowl. 

"You'd better get going then. You have a lot of dusting to do." Snape wordlessly conjured two feather dusters and two wooden ladders and then nodded at them to indicate that Harry and Draco should take one each. "You will be happy to know, on the other hand, that this will be the last detention you will have. I simply can't bare to put up with either of you any longer and its getting ever so troublesome thinking up new and inventive ways to punish the pair of you."

Harry could hardly believe his ears, he didn't realise him having detentions with Draco would be so difficult for Snape to manage. He didn't have any protests to the decision, despite him secretly enjoying the time alone with Draco, after what he'd recently found out about him maybe it was for the best. Draco clearly seemed to feel the same as silently he picked up his equipment and left Snape's office. As soon as the door shut Draco wordlessly cast, "wingardium leviosa," and pointed lazily his wand to his ladder which immediately, without the struggle Harry's spells had when cast non-verbally, glided up in the air. He looked sexy, Harry had to admit. 

"Snape said no magic." Harry said trying his best to seem cooly indifferent. He'd noticed the mutual distance between the two of them, a stark difference from the last time they were together. Harry knew full well what Draco was now but it didn't stop his heart beating unusually fast being alone with him finally. Harry had already guessed with Hermione that Draco would be withdrawn from him due to the release of his father from Azkaban. They were right that he would acting withdrawn but it didn't make either boy happy about it. 

"Potter," Draco drawled, "if you think I'm going to lug this ladder up three staircases you are mistaken."

"If Snape found out-" Harry frowned. 

"-He never said we couldn't use magic to transport our equipment." Draco snapped. He then however softened slightly, rolled his eyes, and said, "come on Potter, it's fucking heavy."

Harry bit the inside of his mouth and muttered; "wingardium leviosa," at his own ladder and began walking with his ladder bobbing after him, feeling like he'd somehow lost a competition, followed also by Draco and his airborne ladder. 

Once they got to the third floor, luckily only encountering a group of very confused looking second year Hufflepuffs at the sight of them, they set their ladders up at the first candelabra. 

"I'll do this half." Draco said, his voice dripping in bitterness. 

"I'm guessing you're not used to this kind of work Malfoy." Harry smirked, already dusting his side, not being able to help himself. 

"And why would I be? I'm a Malfoy." He muttered. "I supposed you're used to it."

Harry scowled, "what are you trying to say Malfoy?"

"You've already told me how your Aunt and Uncle used to treat you." Draco said shrugging. 

Harry nodded, feeling an uneasy heat rise in his cheeks which had something to do with how Draco actually recalled something he'd told him in that night they'd spent together in the Room of Requirement. 

They remained in silence for the next hour or so while they made their way through the fourth and up to the fifth floor, the only few words exchanged were to do with coordinating ladder positions and what sides of the candelabra they were cleaning. They both knew that after Lucius Malfoy's release meant that their entire dynamic had to change. Both had been cruelly brought to the reality of the brewing magical war that was soon approaching. It sent an ache through Harry's chest every time he even looked at Draco. 

Thinking that underneath Draco's black school jumper and thin shirt, by the left inner part of his forearm was a twisted, permanent Dark Mark tattoo, made Harry feel strange inside. It changed everything. Of course Harry had had a feeling for a while now that Draco had been branded but Ron and Hermione's incredulous reactions mixed with Harry's private hopes that Draco hadn't actually been branded, led to him dismissing the idea. He completely discounted it subconsciously over the past few weeks as well once getting to know Draco... and other things. 

It hurt Harry that he was right about his hunch. It made him feel responsible too. Because of Harry, because of Voldemort, people, like Draco, like his friends as well as so many others, had been dragged by necessity to the dark side of the war. They had as little choice or say in the matter as Harry did. And casualties were of course going to be expected on both sides. It suddenly dawned on him that none of it was fair. They were kids still after all, only sixteen. 

"It's only a tattoo." Harry eventually mumbled. He only half regretted it too. 

"Excuse me?" Draco said, did his face look paler than usual? Harry couldn't exactly tell. His heart was racing. 

"It's just a tattoo Draco." Harry ground out, feeling very unstable being on a ladder and choosing to start that kind of conversation then. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco looked at him dangerously. 

"I know you have it." Harry said quietly. Both boys attempts at completing their detention were gone. 

"Have what?" Draco said venomously. 

"You know what I'm talking about Draco." Harry said. 

"Don't call me Draco." Draco said angrily. 

"Why?" Harry said. 

"We're not friends." Draco said. 

"We're all fighting through this together Draco-"

"-don't call me-"

"The war is going to happen. I know you know that. You don't have to do this." Harry said. 

"You know nothing-" Draco said, panic clear in his voice. 

"I know you've been given the Dark Mark." Harry said. 

"I haven't-" Draco said sounding almost desperate. 

"Madam Malkin's, she stuck a pin in your robes by your left arm, you went crazy. Borgin and Burkes, you showed him your inner left arm and he suddenly started treating you like you weren't a moody teenager and instead like your father-" Harry rattled off. 

"How could you possibly know-" Draco said astonished, his hands gripping the top of his ladder so tight his skin over his knuckles appeared taught and white. 

"And finally, I had a dream in which Voldemort told your father that you had been branded." Harry took a deep breath. 

Draco then, to Harry's upmost surprise, gave out a shaky laugh and climbed down from his ladder. Confused, Harry followed his actions. 

"You mean to tell me, Potter, you're basing your wild, not to mention dangerous, accusation on a dream!" Draco said, his classically smug smirk on his lips. 

"Yes." Harry said. He wasn't sure if he was willing to explain his dreams to Draco. 

"You're ridiculous then." Draco said simply. 

"If you really wanted to prove me wrong Draco all you'd need to do is show me your arm." Harry just shrugged. 

"Easy." Draco rolled up his left sleeve to show a perfectly unblemished arm, his veins were running green and blue down it.

Harry's mouth dropped open. He grabbed Draco by his wrist, barely hearing his protests, and inspected it thoroughly. "I don't believe it." He said quietly more to himself than anyone else.

"You should. I'm not a Death Eater." Draco's said, a not too distant part of him desperately not wanting to believe it himself, a part of him wanting to remove the powerful disillusion charm his Aunt Bellatrix cast on him before he left the Manor for King's Cross and beg for Harry's help. If anyone could help him it would be Harry. 

"But my dream-!" Harry said. 

"-was just a dream Potter, who do think you are? Some kind of Seer?" Draco frowned at him in a disbelieving way. 

Harry sighed and said monotonously; "When Voldemort murdered my mother," Draco gave an obvious shudder, "and turned to then murder me, some of his magic went into me or something. We became connected. We share wands from the same Phoenix, we can both speak Parseltoungue, when I dream I can feel his emotions, hear his conversations, and sometimes, like last night, be inside his head, see, feel, think and do as he does in my sleep." 

Draco was paler than Harry had ever seen him. Harry wasn't even sure himself why he'd told Draco all of that but he felt he had to. A large part of Harry's subconscious wanted, needed, to help Draco. 

"You're lying." Draco said shaking his head. 

Harry sat down on the closest window ledge and looked up at Draco warily. "I'm not. Last night I was trapped in Voldemort's head-" 

"-don't speak his name," Draco hissed. 

"Why? It's his name?" Harry said. 

"It's disrespectful-" Draco muttered his fathers own words ingrained in Draco from a young age back at Harry. 

"Fear more like. I'm not scared of him-" Harry said defiantly. 

"Well you should be. You'd be stupid not to be." Draco said. 

"What's he like?" Harry asked quietly. "I mean on a normal day." Harry rectified. 

"Terrible, no matter what day. He's the most terrifying wizard of all time. He's ruthless, he's a psychopath." Draco said equally as quiet, completely forgetting who he was talking to. When he realised his eyes widened dramatically. "I mean, I've never actually met-"

"Draco, I've already said I know. I know he goes to the Manor. I still think you've been branded. I'm not stupid enough not to consider you could have magically covered it up." Harry said. 

"I haven't!" Draco didn't know why he kept on so defensively lying but then of course he did; this was Harry Potter he was taking to. Harry Potter. Number one enemy of people like Draco: Death Eaters. He couldn't admit anything. 

Harry just shook his head tiredly. "Whatever you say."

"I still don't understand your dreams." Draco said after a few moments. He moved to join Harry on the window ledge but keeping a safe and sensible distance between them. 

"You know I had Occlumency lessons last year with Snape." Harry said. 

"I'd heard rumours but I didn't know." Draco said. 

"Well I did. They were awful. Last year was when my dreams got worse. I didn't understand them at first. When I told my, uh," It was Sirius. Harry's stomach dropped. Telling such personal information and talking to Draco about Sirius was oddly both easy to do and absolutely horrible. It was Draco's Aunt who killed Sirius. Harry felt a bitter taste in his mouth. 

"Yes?" Draco encouraged lightly. 

"My Godfather. Sirius." Harry said finally. 

"Oh." Draco lowered his head. 

"Well yeah, when I told Sirius-"

"-I'm sorry about your Godfather Harry." Draco said quietly. 

Harry froze, shocked. Did Draco actually just say that? Harry didn't know quite what to say. Suddenly everything felt okay. He didn't feel horrible. He didn't feel guilty about talking to Draco. He didn't feel scared anymore. 

"It wasn't your fault." Harry eventually said truthfully. 

"I'm sorry for your loss then." Draco looked at Harry, sincerity in his eyes. 

"Thank you, Draco." Harry nodded firmly. 

"Anyway," Harry continued with his story and briefly explained how Sirius had told Dumbledore about the dreams who then arranged to have the Occlumency lessons. The dreams however got worse and worse. Harry recalled his dream about Arthur Weasley getting attacked by whom Draco privately knew was the Dark Lord's snake Nagini. 

Draco felt his hands shaking as Harry spoke. Harry's experience with Arthur Weasley's attack had particularly struck a chord with him. Draco actually knew of the plan before it had even happened. It had been the first official Death Eater meeting he'd been allowed to. A special treat, his father had told him. Draco had actually been excited for it he remembered now sickeningly. 

Harry went on. He talked about how after then, when he realised the things he was dreaming were real, Harry actually wanted to continue having the dreams. He didn't realise fully how he was entering Voldemort's head, digging around and rooting himself there. He didn't realise that Voldemort was one of the most skilled Occlumense to ever live. 

This led to the battle at the Department of Mysteries, Harry explained. Voldemort tricked Harry into going there. After all that went on there, during a fight between Dumbledore and Voldemort himself, Voldemort at one point actually possessed Harry. Harry said modestly how he forced the Dark Lord out of his head using his own internal power, causing Voldemort to actually practice defensive Occlumency afterwards because of Harry, to keep Harry out.

After Harry explained all of that he quietened. 

That's when it dawned on Draco how truly powerful Harry was. Draco had gotten used to the familiar buzz of magic that surrounded Harry like a hot white shield, but when he first met Harry in Madam Malkin's Draco had to admit the pure magic that seemed to ebb from Harry threw him a bit, even though he didn't realise who Harry was. Harry, whom he'd since grown up with, was the Chosen One and finally Draco actually believed it. If there was anyone to defeat the Dark Lord he was sat next to Draco on a window ledge looking vacant as he remembered his ordeal last summer. 

"I didn't know that." Draco said simply. 

"Not many people do." Harry admitted. 

"Why would you tell me? Don't you think I'm a Death Eater?" Draco said.

"Voldemort knows everything I've just said to you so I'd say I'm not revealing anything your side doesn't already know." Harry shrugged. 

'Your side'. Draco grimaced and turned his head away from Harry at the term. 

"You don't like it do you?" Harry said quietly. 

"What?" Draco asked. 

"Being a Death Eater." Harry said. 

"I'm not-" Draco muttered angrily. 

"-But the thing is Draco, you are. I know you are. Stop pretending." Harry said. 

"Why are you doing this?" Draco said feeling sick. 

"I want to help you." Harry said. 

"I'm not a pity case, I don't want your charity. I don't need it. I'm fine." Draco shook his head decidedly. 

"It's neither pity nor charity." Harry said. 

"Okay then, I don't want to fuel your hero complex." Draco retorted. 

"I can't deny that one." Harry smiled sadly. "I may have a slight obsession with saving people."

"Yeah, I know. Everyone knows." Draco gave a small smile too. "I still don't need you Potter." 

"I'm just trying to understand you." Harry said simply. 

"I'm a closed book. It won't work." Draco said stoically. 

"I'm going to make it work." Harry said and got up.

"Don't you have more important things to be doing?" Draco said incredulously, getting up too. 

"I want to give you a way out Draco, besides when I have too much free time on my hands I've been known to be a danger to myself." Harry shrugged and smiled slightly. 

"Not possible." Draco said immediately. He'd already thought of everything and he knew it was impossible. "People I love would get hurt. My parents. My friends. I'm not doing it."

"There must be a way." Harry said firmly. "Dumbledore-"

"-is useless." Draco cut in. "I can't believe I'm even having this conversation. You know nothing Potter, I've already said this. You don't understand. You can't possibly!" 

"Help me at least try then!" Harry said finally angry. 

Draco bit his lip and then shook his head slightly. "Can't." 

"Draco." Harry said almost pleading, his huge eyes looking desperate and gorgeous. "Let me help."

"Don't call me that and stop looking at me like that." Draco said weakly and then: "we need to work."

***

"How was Potter?" Theo asked when Draco returned to the Slytherin Common Room. Draco then promptly snatched him away from the others to sit in the old place they used to go when they wanted to be alone.

Theo had protested at first, it had taken him months and months to get over Draco so he didn't want old feelings to resurface just because Draco had a bad day. Despite that, the innocent, desperate look in Draco's eyes and the fact he actually said 'please' when he asked Theo meant his heart melted almost instantly. 

Draco took him by the hand, and without Pansy and Blaise so much as batting an eyelid, led Theo to one large comfy black chair on the balcony of the common room at the very back in a corner. The room was empty. Draco pulled Theo down on it silently in a way so that they were practically sitting on top of each other. 

It had been nearly six months since they'd last done that, yet it felt to Theo like no time at all. He felt a familiar tug in his chest seeing Draco relax up next to him and wrap his arms around Theo's waist. Merlin he missed it. 

"What is it then?" Theo said his voice coming out tightly, one of his arms too wrapped around Draco's waist, the other one positioned so he could gently stroke his soft hair. 

"I don't know. I just needed you." Draco murmured. 

Theo smiled sadly down at Draco and sighed. "You know I'll always be here for you. Always. So will Pansy and Blaise. You know that Draco?" 

"Of course." Draco nodded a fraction but his voice was wary like he didn't really believe Theo. 

"I really mean it. Anything you need, we're here. We have to be. Things aren't getting easier for any of us. You can tell us anything and we'll always be there for you." Theo said quietly but meaning every word. 

"I love you Theo." Draco said after a while. Theo's heart jumped uncontrollably into his throat. "You're my best friend. Thank you for being here, I-I don't know where I'd be without you."

Being friend-zoned wasn't the nicest thing to hear from Draco but hearing him sound almost choked up made Theo forget everything else and squeeze Draco even closer to him on the leather couch. 

"It's okay Draco, just try and relax. I'm here." Theo whispered. 

Draco nodded into Theo's chest. 

After an hour or so of the pair jusy sitting Theo seemed to doze off. Draco however, as each minute passed, became more and more awake. As ever the task that was infront of him loomed over his thoughts. Theo's words had been reassuring enough but similarly if you tell someone who's scared of heights not to look down of course, inevitably, they will. Draco, although recieveing a sense of camaraderie, began to feel like he was on a ledge again and being told not to look down. Anxiety swelled in his heart. 

Getting up as gently as possible, Draco removed himself from Theo's hold. Looking down on the boy fondly Draco felt a twinge of pity. It was slightly cruel doing what he did that night considering Theo's still obvious lingering feelings but Draco did need him. He trusted Theo more than the others. 

Sighing, Draco knew inside that he had a job to do. The main part of the common room was empty when he made his way back there. He left the Dungeons and made his way to the Room of Requirement. He had work to do. 

***

Harry got back to his own common room to find Ron and Hermione waiting up for him. He felt at long last relaxed. He'd always have them. They'd always understand him, or at least try to. 

"How was it mate?" Ron moved closer to Hermione on the sofa so Harry could sit. 

"Not too bad actually. Snape had us cleaning every candelabra from floors three to six on the Grand Staircase without magic." Harry shrugged, sitting back into the sofa and closing his eyes. 

"Not too bad? Blimey it sounds pretty bad to me." Ron whistled. 

"Draco was fine. Nothing particularly happened." Harry said lying. 

"Still calling him 'Draco'?" Hermione asked, her eyebrow raised. 

"I don't know why calling people by their actual names is such a big deal!" Harry said defensively. 

"It's not mate, it's just he's always been Malfoy." Ron said. 

"Well after spending nearly two months in detention with him I think it's okay for me to call him Draco." Harry said. 

"Draco the Death Eater." Ron mumbled. "Doesn't have a bad ring to it, or maybe it does... a bad boy ring to it." 

Harry smirked at Ron. "You're ridiculous." 

"Me?" Ron frowned. "You're the one all 'oh, Draco and I just spent the night together, yeah Draco and I hid in his bed for four hours-'" Ron said in a high effected voice. 

"I do not sound like that! And I've never even said any of that!" Harry laughed. 

"Oh Harry." Hermione said quietly in a sad voice from the corner. 

"What?" Harry said. 

"You have to let Draco go." She said. 

"Pardon?" Harry raised his eyebrows. 

"Ron said it. He's a Death Eater. He's evil." Hermione said. 

"That's a bit harsh Hermione. You barely know him-"

"-and neither do you!" Hermione said, her eyes wide. 

"You just don't understand Hermione. I don't think he wants to be a Death Eater." Harry said finally. He sounded exhausted. 

"What makes you think that?" Ron asked feeling pity for his friend. He was under so much pressure. Trust Harry to think he had to defend Malfoy of all people, with everything else on his plate he needed to know he didn't have to. Hermione had even already told Ron she thought Harry was being far too friendly with him. It wasn't like anyone wanted Malfoy to be on their side anyway, being the ferrety git he was.

Harry gulped and hoped it wasn't noticeable. He was not about to tell Ron and Hermione what him and Draco had talked about. They'd probably hit him. "I don't know, I guess he's looked completely miserable since his father's release."

"It's been one day Harry. Maybe Draco doesn't have a very good relationship with his father? Maybe he was hoping he wouldn't come out? Who knows. Not you that's for sure." Hermione said simply. 

"I just think he's too young to be... you know, and he's terrified. He's actually looked shit all year." Harry said. 

"Yeah, now you mention it, he's not been doing prefect duties and actually stays quiet in lessons. He's even stopped charming balls of paper to fly at Neville's head." Ron added. Hermione sent him a very dirty look and Ron immediately ducked his head. 

"Irregardless, he's not your problem Harry!" Hermione said an edge of panic in her voice. 

All that then went through Harry's head was that maybe he wanted it to be his problem. Maybe he really did want to help Draco. He'd never voice these to his best friends though. His feelings were all over the place, too hard to pin down to explain. Harry barely even knew what he was doing. He was just doing what he thought was best. He felt comfortable with Draco. He was such a constant familiarity in his life and he was actually a good laugh to talk too. And of course extremely attractive. 

"I guess you're right." Harry lied through his teeth. He saw Hermione visibly relax. 

"Good." She took a deep breath. "I'm going to sleep now. I'm absolutely shattered. I just needed to clear that up with you Harry. It's been eating at me for days." She smiled tiredly at him and Harry noticed the dark bags under her eyes, she really had been worried about him. 

They bid their farewells and Hermione got up and smiled at her friends. She gave Ron's shoulder a small squeeze as she walked behind the sofa they were on to climb the steps to her room. 

"Bed?" Ron said smiling sleepily after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Little did he know Harry's mind was racing, his heart beating as though he'd just run a mile. After everything that had happened with Draco, the kiss however short lived it was, he hated keeping it all from Ron and Hermione. 

Harry knew he wasn't straight. He'd known for years. He was also finding oddly that confessing certain chosen things to Ron and Hermione were easing his conscience from all the things he was keeping from them. He'd never had to keep things from them properly before and it was all driving him crazy. 

Harry turned to face Ron and looked him in the eyes for a few seconds. "Ron, I'm gay." Harry said firmly. 

"Yeah I know mate." Ron laughed. "Have anything else blindingly obvious to say?"

"Blindingly? Is it really?" Harry asked, completely shocked. He'd been thinking about telling Ron that for weeks, playing it out in his head how it would go, how he'd react. This certainly wasn't what he had in mind. 

Harry just couldn't believe it. He didn't really know how wizards viewed that kind of thing. He didn't like to ask either in case it was frowned upon and suddenly Harry Potter turned into Harry Poof which was a nickname Dudley had been particularly fond of during the summer between Harry's third and forth year at Hogwarts. 

Harry got his first real indication of wizards views from Draco who suggested wizards had next to no issue with boys liking boys or girls liking girls. Harry's heart actually leapt in his stomach upon hearing that but was too fucking pissed off with Draco's hypocrisy at the time for it to properly dawn on him. That's when the idea of telling Ron came to him as being feasible. 

"Harry, you were nearly as obsessed with Lockhart as Hermione was. You were even worse with Lupin! And Merlin you and Diggory in forth year... and bloody hell don't get me started on how you used to moon after Oliver Wood!" Ron trailed off still laughing. 

"Oh," was all Harry could muster dumbly. 

"Hey mate, it's all good. I obviously didn't want to ask, it's very personal but I'm happy you told me! Did you know my brother Charlie's gay?" Ron said. 

"He is?" Harry's eyes widened. How didn't he not know that?

"Very. Got a boyfriend and everything." Ron nodded. 

"And your parents?" Harry gesticulated vaguely. 

"What about them? They're not gay Harry. Are you sure you're gay? If you think my parents are gay I don't think you are." Ron said looking at Harry like he was an idiot. 

"No no! How did they react?" Harry asked, desperate to know. The Weasley's were as much as family as Sirius used to be. Them being okay with Harry's sexuality was very important to him. 

"I have no idea. Charlie had apparently gone on about how he liked boys before I was born. I think it must be different for muggles, but for wizards same gender relationships are viewed pretty much the same as different gender relationships." Ron shrugged. "Most people don't care, and people who do are normally because they want an heir or to continue family's." 

Relief flooded through Harry. "That's really... wow. Thanks Ron." He said. 

"Hey, no problem mate! Besides Fred and George owe me five galleons now too." Ron grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Please feel free to comment I love replying to you! Xoxoxox


	15. Draco's Wandering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots more characters added in this chapter! Just minor ones so I'm not including them in the character listing in the tags but I hope you enjoy a bit more diversity in terms of characters as well as usual ones I've been focusing on!

When Harry got to bed that night, feeling more relieved than he thought possible, he remembered about his borrowed copy of Advanced Potions Making. Pulling out the copy from his bag, Harry propped up a pillow and opened it. 

In snarled, scratched black ink on the first page was written: 'this book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince'. The name 'Half-Blood Prince' had been underlined twice and Harry could tell by the way the paper was indented that those words had been scribbled particularly vigorously. 

Flicking through the pages Harry saw that every potion in the entire book had been annotated in at least one form or another. Over half of the entire book's instruction steps had been crossed out and written over. The majority of the margins had also been filled with minute writing. There were even some doodles of hearts with the initials L.E in them, as well a very badly drawn stick man with wild hair being hexed by another stick man who was grinning on one page. 

Harry wasn't particularly interested in the dreadful art or the notes made about Potions. Clearly this person had been a complete fanatic and near genius at the subject, but Harry certainly wasn't. He instead wanted to know more about who this person was. He didn't know why he was drawn to the book but to him his feelings were simple; he wanted to know who the Half-Blood Prince was and as much as he could find out about the man. 

There were actually a handful of things that greatly intrigued Harry about the book. These were a number of seemingly random words that to a Muggle would seem like a meaningless vocable but to a wizard were unknown spells. 

Upon reading them, and creating a list of all of the Prince's spells he could find on a separate piece of parchment, Harry had never wanted to try out a bunch of new spells more before. He could practically feel his magic itching in his fingers but he knew it would have to wait until the morning. He'd been indoctrinated by Hermione regarding how dangerous it was to test new spells without knowing the outcome of them for years now. 

Harry, after thoroughly checking through the book, found a total of seven spells that he'd never heard of before. He double checked just to make sure and then finally put the book down by his bedside table along with his glasses. Muttering 'nox' his source of light vanished. Harry rubbed his eyes warily and pulled his pillow down and proceeded to flop onto it. 

He was tired after his detention and he knew it was probably disastrously late at night... or early in the morning, but despite that Harry couldn't sleep. 

As soon as he got over his exciting discoveries in the Prince's book Harry's mind returned of course to Draco. He could have spent hours going over the conversation he had with him, perfecting it to the point where Draco made the decision to get his Dark Mark tattoo removed or at least covered up, run away from the Manor come summer to stay with Harry in Grimmauld Place, abandon his family and friends entirely and live happily ever after together. That would be ideal. 

The absurd thought surprised Harry despite the fact he originally came up with it and regarded it so perfectly. He couldn't believe he thought he wanted his future even involved Draco, let alone to live with him. Harry shook his head at his own moment of madness. Besides, it wasn't like Draco would ever want that anyway. He'd said already that he'd rather be a Death Eater than put his family and friends at risk. They were very lucky. He must have loved them a lot. It would probably be a worse thing to do to Draco to force him to denounce the people he loved than let him continue on his horrific path. 

Biting his lip and staring at the curtains above him, Harry racked his brain for answers. He knew he liked Draco, he didn't necessarily know why but at least he'd sorted that out. He didn't know quite how much he like him either... especially when so many things kept screwing them about. 

Draco had broken Harry's nose. They'd had hours worth of detentions together. They'd fought. They'd accidentally kissed. They'd kissed on purpose. They'd been caught. And finally Draco's father was released from Azkaban and Harry had confirmation that Draco was a Death Eater. Harry sighed so loud he feared he'd wake one of his roommates up. 

Why Draco couldn't have been a nice boy from Hufflepuff with parents that weren't diehard Voldemort supporters, with an Aunt who hadn't killed Sirius, without a Dark Mark tattoo and an appalling attitude that was also simultaneously incredibly sexy? Then of course he wouldn't be Draco and there would be no point. Harry wanted Draco for being Draco. Merlin the world was cruel, Harry thought. 

Harry also felt so guilty for even thinking such things. He shouldn't think of Draco so fondly and with such blatant attraction. He shouldn't long for him to be on Harry's side, that wasn't what people expected of the Chosen One. People expected him to hate Draco and people like him and at least have several plans in order to get Draco and his cronies removed from Hogwarts. Harry used to be that. Things had changed though. Harry simply couldn't decide weather the events of last summer or the events of the start of his sixth year that had changed him so much. Maybe both had larger effects than he could have ever predicted. 

After last summer of course Harry had somewhat withdrawn himself from his usual group of friends. Perhaps that had led him to being more open-minded regarding Draco. Maybe the disastrous events with Cho Chang the previous year had subconsciously led him to denouncing women for men... or maybe a part of him had always been drawn to Draco since he met him. For years Hermione had teased him for being obsessed with him. 

That year, with spending more time alone with Draco than ever of course, had only succeeded in Harry developing those feelings. Harry secretly knew they had always been there though, bubbling under the surface. They'd more been furious and confused before. Sure now they were still confused but they were softer, more delicate yet at the same time filled with a hungry longing which was new and completely surprising. Believe it or not l, Harry knew no one was more shocked about how he was treating Draco than he was. 

Harry felt, even though what he was thinking was simply crazy, utterly impossible, so therefore usual 2am thoughts. That's what made them vaguely acceptable. Why couldn't he help Draco? In the end that's what it came down to. 

Surely if all Harry wanted to do was save Draco from a horrible future filled with fear and hatred, that was the M.O. of the Saviour he was meant to be?

Harry helping Draco could even help save other Slytherins with Death Eater parents, or Slytherins who were considering joining Voldemort's side. No one seemed to account for them in the war. If Voldemort did gain a majority control of Slytherin's he'd have a presence in Hogwarts which could be life-threatening for students like himself, like his friends and even teachers, who were against Voldemort. 

Harry saving Draco, he finally came to the conclusion, could save a great deal many other students, as well as saving himself. 

***

"Oi! Harry! Over here!" Ron called at Harry in breakfast. Harry hadn't quite managed to get up at his normal time and instead begged Ron for another five minutes on four different occasions. Ron gave up after then and ominously told Harry on his own head be it. 

"Hey Ron, Hermione, sorry I couldn't get up this morning." Harry grinned sheepishly, bags deep under his eyes. 

"Ah you're alright. As long as you didn't miss breakfast it's fine. We need to feed your skinny arse up." Ron pushed a plate filled with food towards Harry who had chosen a seat opposite Ron and next to Hermione. 

"Thanks Ron," Harry smiled gratefully. "Although my arse isn't that skinny."

Hermione and Ron laughed at his comment. Today was starting to look like a good day. Ron and Hermione seemed happy. Harry didn't think they'd argued for days, wether that had something to do with the fact Lavender Brown had been in the Hospital Wing with a particularly nasty flu or not Harry didn't want to know. 

"So, did you read through that Potions textbook? D'you have it with you?" Ron asked. 

Harry reached into his bag and pulled it out. "Yeah I did actually. Hermione you'd love it honestly-!"

"-you really think I'd love a know-it-all Prince who thinks he has the right to cover a poor book with their horribly untidy handwriting?" Hermione said sceptically with a tone that suggested she was entirely disapproving of the Half-Blood Prince. 

"Yes?" Ron and Harry said at the same time. 

"Why?" Hermione frowned and put down her toast. 

"Well Hermione, I don't know if you've noticed, but, you yourself are in fact a know-it-all." Ron said trying not to laugh. 

"I am not-!"

"-Plus Hermione, he's written incredibly informative notes that aren't in the school issued textbook, or even the Library, about every potion in it. Little extra bits of unknown, hidden information that he's discovered makes the potions more effective." Harry cut over her. He saw in her eyes she was at last tempted by what he'd said. She looked curious now to say the least. 

"Well..." Hermione bit her lip staring down longingly at the book in Ron's hand. "Maybe I could have a peak at it?"

"Bloody hell when does this book actually become my book?" Ron said. 

"Can I just borrow it tonight Ron? We don't have Potions until next Monday so it should work out fine!" Hermione said beginning to grin. 

"If you must." Ron said pretending to be bothered in an airy voice. He handed the book loftily over to Hermione who didn't seem to notice as she was so mesmerised by it. Harry laughed at Ron. 

"Oh Hermione! I forgot to say, Harry's gay!" Ron said, triumphantly nodding at Harry as though he was doing him a great favour. Harry had wanted to privately tell Hermione himself obviously that was now out of the question. 

"Ron!" Harry hissed and shushed him while indicating with his hands by lowering them repeatedly, manically, for him to shut the hell up. 

"Oh sorry mate!" Ron whispered back but it was far too late.

"You're gay Harry?" It was Dean Thomas who was sat on the other side of Ron, a surprised look on his face. It wasn't even like it would have been difficult for Dean to overhear, he didn't need to be eavesdropping to hear Ron's booming voice from years spent in a house with six other siblings. 

"For fucks sake." Harry buried his shaking head in his hands. 

"Oh that's a shame." Hermione said. 

Harry, forgetting himself, looked up at her shocked. Ron's expression was even worse. 

"Shame? You have the hots for Harry now do you?" Ron said in a loud accusative voice. 

Hermione laughed before saying, "No no, Ginny and I had a bet-" 

"-did everyone bet on me liking blokes?" Harry said incredulously. Hermione just shrugged timidly. 

"You've never really been interested in girls Harry." She said. 

"I dated Cho Chang last year!" Harry said frustrated by his ignorance. 

"And that went swell didn't it? I recall you kissed once, went on one date and then barely spoke to her again?" Hermione said in a superior tone. Harry didn't know how to respond. She was, after all, perfectly correct. 

"We Slytherins have a whole blackboard filled with polling data in our common room on your sexuality, Potter." A voice came from behind Harry. "I'll be raking in the galleons tonight apparently." Harry immediately turned around. It was Pansy Parkinson. 

"Pansy?" Harry frowned at her. 

"I'm joking!" She smiled and then mouthed to Ron over Harry's head 'I'm not joking' while shaking her head. Harry heard Ron give a laugh behind him despite his feelings towards Pansy. 

"What do you want?" Harry asked trying his best to sound polite and ignore her teasing. 

"Draco. Have you seen him?" Pansy asked her face now devoid of all emotion. Harry reckoned she was worried sick and determined not to appear to be. 

"No? Why?" Harry asked, against his own will feeling his own heartbeat increase to an abnormal rate. 

Pansy shrugged as though it didn't matter but her eyes were deadly when she said; "he didn't come back to his dorm last night. His bed hasn't been slept in." 

"How would I know where he's gotten to?" Harry said, desperately trying to remember if Draco left their detention heading for the Dungeons or not. 

Pansy flicked her short black hair over her shoulder and cocked a hip while saying in a way that suggested it was obvious; "You were with him yesterday evening-"

"You were with Malfoy last night Harry?" Harry recognised Seamus's Irish accent and rolled his eyes. 

"Don't be a prick, they had detention." Thankfully Ron put Seamus right. 

"After our detention I was under the impression he was heading back to his bedroom like I was." Harry shrugged once decided he definitely saw Draco at least pretending he was walking in the direction of the Dungeons when they silently parted ways. 

"Harry made it back to our common room by 10:30." Hermione said to back him up. 

"Hmm, well the thing is he did make it back he just didn't last very long there before he left again." Pansy crossed her arms. She then looked up towards her usual table. She shook her head at Blaise and Theo who were sat watching her talk to Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors. "Well thank you for letting me know-"

"-Wait!" Harry jumped to his feet on pure impulse. "I'll help you find him." Harry refused to listen to protests coming from not only Ron and Hermione but also Dean and Seamus as well as a previously silent voice Harry recognised as Neville's too. 

"You're sure Potter?" Pansy was ignoring Harry's friends as well. She looked vaguely impressed, or as impressed Pansy could ever possibly look, with Harry's outburst.

"Yeah, I have the first two periods today free." Harry shrugged like it was no big deal, on the contrary he felt as though if he didn't find Draco he'd have a small meltdown. 

"But Harry you're forgetting you have Transfiguration homework to do," Hermione said meekly in one finale attempt. 

"That should hopefully be enough time." Pansy nodded as though Harry was the only person she could hear. 

"Great. Where to?" Harry shouldered his bag. He didn't know if his actions were a consequence of his thoughts the previous night but he didn't want to think too much into them. He also didn't want to at all see the looks of anyone who he was sat around. He could pretty much predict them all sat, astonished, mouths hanging open like codfish. 

"Harry you haven't finished your breakfast!" Ron tried. 

"Well, Draco told me of this map you have-" Pansy looked at him suggestively. 

"-Of course, yes, good idea. We can head to my common room." Harry nodded and began to walk away with Pansy. 

"Hey! Slim Shady over there? Food? Have you forgotten about it? It keeps you alive you know!" Ron got up from his seat to shout at Harry. 

"Ron sit down for Heavens sake! He's gone already." Hermione muttered, dragging Ron down by the bottom of his sleeve. 

"Blimey, I didn't realise Harry was friends with Malfoy!" Dean whistled. 

"He's not!" Ron said angrily. "What a bloody idiot. Hermione I think you need to have another talk to him about his obsession with saving everyone. Fleur Delacour's sister was bad enough but Malfoy gone missing for a few hours is out of hand."

Hermione groaned. "It didn't even go well back then, what makes you think it will work now!" 

"Something has to bloody well be done! He can't keep doing this with Malfoy!" Ron said pointedly. 

"What happened last time?" Came a curious voice. It was Neville. 

"On the usual, 'I don't have a hero complex, there's nothing wrong with wanting to help people. I'd feel guilty and be a bad person if I didn't at least try to help people. So many people at Hogwarts have helped me, it's only right I return the favour. I'm not listening to this rubbish Hermione, saving people has worked out for me pretty well so far."" Hermione droned out in a bored voice. 

"That's classic Harry." Dean nodded slowly. 

"Why Malfoy though?" Seamus asked. 

"That's the golden question." Ron said tiredly. 

***

"Merlin this is small, it's practically inhabitable." Blaise looked around the Gryffindor common room, which was luckily empty, with a mildly disgusted expression. 

It was the strangest sight Harry had ever seen. He couldn't have even dreamed it if he tried. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott all standing in the middle of the Gryffindor common room on the red and gold threadbare rug. 

"How do all of you fit?" Theo asked curiously. 

"It's cozy." Harry replied gruffly. "Anyway, I'll go to my room now. You guys can stay here. I'll be back in a minute in with the map."

Harry ran up the stairs to his dormitory without another word. 

Faintly he heard behind him Theo say, "why couldn't we go with him?"

"Perhaps the poor thing's ashamed." Pansy said. 

Harry scowled to himself. The Slytherin common room may be bigger and sleeker than the Gryffindor one but at least it felt like a home. It was warm, comfortable and didn't give the impression of a cave like theirs did. 

Harry returned, after grabbing his map, as quickly as possible. He wasn't too keen on leaving those three on their own to start off with but dragging them to his dorm would have been such a hassle. 

As he descended the steps he heard voices gradually growing louder. Shit. It sounded like shouting. Harry ended up running down the rest of the steps. 

When he got there Pansy was stood, red in the face, with her hands on her hips. It was Fred and George. Of course it was. 

"Harry!" George cried looking outraged. "Look who we found in here!"

"Slimy gits reckon they can sneak in here with no one noticing? Well you lot thought wrong!" Fred glared at them. Blaise was lazily reclining on an armchair looking disdained and completely uninterested while Theo had a blush on his checks and simply stared at his feet sat in another chair. 

"I brought them here, it's fine," Harry said positioning himself between Fred and Pansy, who had both withdrawn their wands. 

"What the fuck Harry!" George said whining. 

"They needed my help with something. I just needed the Marauders map." Harry explained. 

"Don't tell me you're letting them use it?" Fred said aghast, a hand dramatically thrown over his heart. 

"I'm just checking something on it for them, no big deal." Harry reassured. "Come on guys, they're not doing anything."

Fred and George just stood like replica statues, both with their arms crossed, lips pursed into a scowl. 

"Shall we go?" Blaise said finally. 

"I think that's a good idea." Harry added quickly. 

Theo and Blaise immediately made for the portrait exit, Theo looking distinctly nauseous. Pansy took longer, making sure to stare menacingly at the twins before leaving herself. She pointed at her eyes with her index and middle finger before pointing them at both twins after to indicate how she was watching them. 

"Sorry about that guys." Harry nodded to the twins sheepishly and then awkwardly attempted to leave himself. 

"Oi, Harry!" Fred had grabbed Harry's wrist and swung him back round. "What on Earth is going on?" He said incredulously. "You can't just leave!"

"It's fine, I promise. Ron and Hermione know I'm with them and everything." Harry said uneasily. He didn't want even more people knowing he was looking for Draco. 

"That's not quite an answer to the question Fred asked." George said quietly. 

"Everything is under control!" Harry grinned, trying to hide how he actually felt. He then hastily turned back around to join Draco's friends. 

"That's something someone who distinctly didn't have anything under control would say!" Harry heard Fred say after him but he didn't bother answering or even turning back. He was sure they'd pester Ron to know what he was up to later anyway. 

"We all good?" Harry asked the three Slytherins once outside the Fat Lady's portrait. They collectively walked further down the quiet seventh floor so not to be bothered by other students. 

"A lot of people worry about you Harry," Blaise observed tilting his head sideways once they stopped walking. 

"Well, the Weasley's, you know, they're like family." Harry shrugged uncomfortably. 

"And of course because those people breed like rabbits that accounts for a lot of people." Pansy concluded. Harry glared at her, about to retort when she continued; "anyway we need to find Draco."

"Yes," Harry said deciding to put his annoyance aside. He took out his map and said; "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The map burst and spiralled into its usual layout. Harry was beyond used to it now but appreciated that to someone who'd never seen it before, the map's magic was incredibly impressive. 

"It's Hogwarts." Theo said quietly. 

"Nice one genius." Pansy said sarcastically but she too was staring fascinated at the parchment.

"Who made this?" Blaise asked. 

"Uh," Harry blushed. "My dad and his friends actually."

"No way?" Blaise nodded seemingly even more impressed. 

"Back to finding Draco?" Pansy persisted, her voice growing irritated. 

"Right, yes," Harry opened the map to its full extent and made room for the four of them to scan it at once. 

"Wow!" Theo said, his voice more excited than Harry had ever heard it in the over five years of knowing him. 

"It shows everyone in the school." Harry explained. 

"No wonder why you get away with such shit Harry! There's me stupidly thinking you're some kind of clandestine mastermind." Blaise laughed. 

"Draco!" Pansy reminded them, now angry. "We are here to find Draco!" 

"Alright, alright woman!" Blaise rolled his eyes but nonetheless bent his head and squinted to look at the map. 

After several completely fruitless minutes, none of them had caught the slightest glimpse of the name 'Draco Malfoy' under a dot anywhere in the school. 

"He's not there." Theo said finally. 

Blaise had actually given up a couple of minutes before, claiming the same thing. He rolled his eyes to himself, muttering something along he lines of how he was always right and if people appreciated that they'd all save a lot of time. 

"He must be here somewhere!" Pansy yanked the map off Harry and Theo and sat down on the stone floor, scanning it so quickly her eyes appeared to blur. 

Theo just shook his head tiredly at Harry, sending a look suggesting he strongly believed that Pansy had finally gone mad. 

"Wait a second!" Harry said excitedly after a few moments of the three boys staring helplessly down at Pansy. 

"What?" Theo asked turning to look at him. 

"The Room of Requirement! He has to be there. Of course!" Harry grinned. "It doesn't show up on the map!"

"You could have thought of that earlier you twat." Pansy said angrily while throwing the map back at Harry. Harry didn't know what he had expected from them at his news. Theo's face kept its same blank look as before while Blaise looked uninterested by his news. Pansy, on the other hand, was absolutely furious. 

Harry just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wasn't used to them. They weren't used to him. Pansy was very clearly very worried about Draco and therefore on edge. "Mischief managed," he tapped the map with his wand and tucked it away in his bag. 

"Where is this room?" Theo asked. 

"It's on the seventh floor." Pansy said, already walking in that direction. Harry had forgotten she'd been a member of the Inquisitorial Squad during the previous year and had been one of the few students who'd caught Harry running his illegal Dumbledore's Army club. Remembering felt interesting for Harry. He didn't feel angry. It was something that had happened in the past. It didn't matter anymore. They were looking for Draco now. 

"Let's get going then." Blaise clapped his hands together and Harry couldn't help thinking that to Blaise this was just something he was doing to pass the time. 

Harry felt like he was trying for Draco's stupid, missing sake to at least cooperate with these people but bloody hell it was testing him to his limit. 

The three boys followed Pansy. They all had their own different reasons for being there but they'd be damned to ever share those reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that! As you can probably tell there will definitely be Draco/Harry interactions in the next chapter! 
> 
> I'm finding as I'm writing this fic the chapters are definitely getting longer and longer as I feel like I'm juggling at least four different plots (just right now) and there are just so so so many different interactions and relationships between the characters, how JK did it I'll never know. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I should just write longer chapters to get more in them (for e.g. I could have continued writing to the point where Harry finds Draco in this chapter but it would have become incredibly long) or instead do what I am doing and writing roughly 3K chapters (although this one was 4K) and splitting the plot more thinly. 
> 
> I don't mind writing longer chapters but it depends on what you lot prefer to read so please, if you want, let me know your option in the comments. It would be highly appreciated!! Xxxxx


	16. Something New

Draco felt like he'd finally lost it. He'd woken up, once again in the Room of Requirement neither remembering when he fell asleep nor knowing what time it was. He half expected to find Harry asleep next to him, just for old times sake. 

He got up and yawned. All around him were papers of parchment, either of detailed diagrams he'd come up with himself of what he'd now begun to call the Vanishing Cabinet, or complex ancient Arithmetic texts. 

In his flurry of anxiety the previous evening, from spending such a long time in detention when he could have been hurrying his plans for his task along, as well as Saint Potter's desperate, naïve attempts to 'save' him, Draco had pretended to head off to the Dungeons before tailing the oblivious Harry all the way to the seventh floor before going to the Room of Requirement. 

He'd spend hours and hours pouring his mind into his work. It had thankfully eased his conscience so much he'd slept soundly for the first time in weeks. Finally, after so long, he felt relaxed. That was until he woke up. His consciousness was again overwhelmed with everything he had to do, his stupid mistake of falling asleep in the room and his friends who, by now, would be worried once again. 

Draco's head throbbed, from a mixture of a terrible headache and sleeping on hard stone floor, as he hastily gathered his papers. He wasn't too worried about the time. He knew he had a free first period so in the worse case scenario he'd only miss a bit of his second lesson, History of Magic. Professor Bins probably wouldn't even notice. 

Draco had just straightened his tie and finally gotten to his feet when he heard a loud and echoing banging on the front door of the room. As Draco was a fair distance into his room the noice reverberated down it's walls, sending chills down his spine. The rapid banging were no coincidence, he'd been found out. 

"Fuck," he muttered. Forgetting carefully collecting the papers he'd spend hours on, Draco swept up the remaining few and all but crumpled them up in the process of shoving them in his bag. No one could see them and if someone was trying to break into the room he was in he'd have to be careful with what they saw if they did break in. 

Draco summoned all his stealth and crept towards the door, his wand drawn and poised, his bag on his shoulder. The banging inevitably got louder the closer Draco got to the door. They were deafening, unforgiving and fierce. They were desperate. Fleetingly they reminded Draco of Harry. 

***

Bang 

"Draco!" Harry hollered at the door. "Draco Malfoy!"

Bang

"This is useless," Blaise said casually. 

Bang 

"I thought you knew how to get into this place?" Theo frowned. 

Bang

"I do!" Harry said through gritted teeth. "The last time Draco had already opened the door and I managed to get in when it was still open. Therefore, I have no idea what room he's in."

Bang 

"Will you cut that out!" Harry turned, incredibly frustrated, to Pansy. 

"What?" She glared at him. 

"The banging! The fucking banging!" Harry cried. 

"He's got a point Pansy, its uncivil." Blaise said. 

"Do you want Draco to hear us or not?" Pansy said. She directed her wand again at the door of the room and wordlessly cast some form of spell Harry didn't recognise. The bang resonated around them. Blaise sighed defeatedly. Theo was looking outside the window opposite the Room of Requirement's doors. 

Harry rolled his eyes and shouted again; "Draco! It's Harry! Come out!"

***

What was that? Draco frowned to himself. He was now next to the door, his back flat against the wall, with each bang he dared himself to get closer to it. It was a matter of time before the whole thing was blown in. 

Draco however had just heard a voice. Or had he? The banging was so loud maybe he'd imagined it. 

He waited a few seconds longer, edging closer and closer to the wooden door. Then he heard it again. 

"Draco! Please come out! It's Harry!" 

It was muffled but Draco could tell it was shouted to the top of Harry's lungs. 

Immediately Draco was filled with conflicting feelings. Relief that it wasn't a teacher, confusion as to why Harry was trying to find him, an excited longing that it was Harry looking for him, a terror in the thought of Harry discovering what he was really doing. 

He took a deep breath. He'd had to face him sooner or later. The last thing Draco wanted was for the idiot to destroy the place with his precious Vanishing Cabinet along with it. 

"Alohomora!" Draco stood squarely in front of the door and cast the spell. The door swung open obligingly. 

***

Oddly, Harry felt like Draco was the last person he expected to see looking so vulnerable behind the Room of Requirements double doors. 

"Fuck you Draco!" Pansy ran up to Draco with a face like thunder. If it was Harry he'd be tempted to run in the other direction and brace himself for a slap. Draco seemed to do neither. Maybe he knew Pansy better or maybe he didn't care because Pansy, much to Harry's surprise, ran into Draco's arms to give him a hug. 

"It's been one night. It's not like I haven't gone back to the dorms before." Draco said, his voice muffled from Pansy's hair. 

"This is different you arse!" Pansy withdrew and punched Draco on the arm. The balance of the universe had been restored. 

"How?" Draco put a hand on his hip after rubbing his arm. His hair was tousled. He looked sexy and, maybe because he'd just woken up and wasn't fully awake yet and controlling his posture to his usual standards, he also looked incredibly camp. 

"How about because the last time I saw you you looked just about to off yourself and then you'd disappeared and didn't go to bed?" Theo said a hint of anger in his voice. 

"Worried about me babe?" Draco sneered. 

"Fuck you Draco." Blaise said as though commenting on the weather. 

"That's the most emotion I've ever seen you express Blaise, have you been confunded?" Draco said, his lip curling. 

Harry, even though he didn't usual hang around those people, could tell Draco was hurting them. "Why are you saying all this shit? Smug, are you, that we came looking for you?"

Draco gave a dry laugh. "You can talk Potter! You're the one playing the hero you're so desperate to be! How does it feel to save someone who doesn't even need saving?"

"Is that what you think you are then?" Harry said. 

"What?" Draco said. 

"Someone who doesn't need saving." Harry said. 

"Finally you get it." Draco said. 

"Bullshit!" Pansy stamped her foot. "You love being saved Draco. You epitomise a damsel in distress!" 

"I do not!" Draco said sulkily. 

"You're deluded then because you're a mess." Harry said and crossed his arms. He then looked at Draco up and down. He was nowhere near up to his usual standards of an iron robe covering a crisp white shirt. He was disheveled and sleepy looking. 

Draco opened his mouth as though he was going to either yawn or argue back but Theo beat him to it. "You know what? We all want to help you Draco. You can't keep going off like this with no one knowing where you are? What were you even doing in there?" 

Draco paled and said; "nothing, just Arithmancy."

"Why there and not in the common room?" Blaise asked. 

"We didn't even get Arithmancy homework this week." Theo added. 

"I'm just doing some other extra NEWT work that's all." Draco said very defensively. 

"Sure..." Pansy said and rolled her eyes. 

"If you're not going to believe me fine, I'm not going to bother to repeat myself." Draco began to walk off. Harry wasn't having that. He'd gone further out of his way for Draco than he knew Draco ever would for him. He wasn't about to just going to let him saunter off. 

Harry reached out, grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled. Draco swung into Harry, practically into his arms. Harry's grip tightened to prevent him from running off. 

"Let. Go." Draco ground out from his clenched teeth. 

"Not until you understand where all of us are coming from." Harry said calmly. 

"Don't talk to me as though you know me Potter, don't talk to me as if you care." Draco whispered fiercely. 

"Draco, I've known you for over five years." Harry said, strongly fighting the urge to roll his eyes. He then took a small breath in, his pulse was racing probably only half to do with what he was about to say. 

His heart rate had actually skyrocketed as soon as he pulled Draco into his body and was able to feel everything from Draco's heaving chest to his sharp breaths on Harry's cheek. 

Harry finally said very quietly; "you know I do know you. I know you very well. I've said I notice you. Or have you forgotten?" 

"I haven't forgotten." Draco said quickly and angrily with the tone of a little boy being scolded. 

"Good, then you'd know I also care about you. A lot." Harry said ducking his head. 

"You can't." Draco said back. 

"But I do. Trust me Malfoy, I wouldn't if I could have a say in the matter." Harry said. He felt Draco squirm against him. Harry sighed again; "but I do."

"You're helpless then. Completely pathetic. What kind of Chosen One are you caring for people like me?" Draco said almost breathlessly at the new information that he received. He didn't quite believe what Harry had been trying to express until it had been said to him so rawly, so explicitly like then. Maybe he believed it now but he didn't understand it. 

"I can manage doing both, thanks for the concern though." Harry almost smiled. 

"I wasn't-"

"-Yeah you were."

Draco wanted to scream at Harry. Tell him to fuck off all the way back to his stupid pitiful cupboard under the stairs that made Draco want to hold him and protect him from as soon as he heard Harry had actually lived there for over a decade. That was how fucked Draco was, let alone Potter. 

Instead Draco tried to pull himself out of Harry's grip but, by then, Harry let him go without a struggle. He knew Draco wouldn't be able to leave after that. 

The two boys still stared at each other. Despite the increased distance between them it still felt like nothing. Harry tried to look as sincere as possible at Draco because that's how he felt. 

"Well, that was truly touching." It was Blaise. Harry immediately broke his eye contact with Draco. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten that there was three other people with them. He'd felt alone with Draco, just like if they were having one of their hopeless detentions again. 

"Harry's right." Pansy then said. 

"Come again?" Draco said straightening himself and raising an eyebrow as though nothing had happened. 

"We care about you and we know you Draco, we know what you're like and you're not like whatever you are now. It's not you. We can see it and we want to help." Pansy said simply. 

"I'm fine Pans," Draco waved her off. 

"For fucks sake Draco! Try looking at it like this, if even Potter thinks there's something wrong with you and wants to help, there is definitely something bloody wrong with you worth helping!" Theo said angrily. 

Draco was lost for words. He couldn't even make out a splutter.

"I think... we should go." Harry said after a few seconds. 

"Good idea." Pansy nodded curtly. "We still have most of second period left." She then looked very pointedly at Draco. "Those of us who do have lessons they're missing should probably fuck the hell off to them and then return immediately to me during break where I shall be somewhere around the Dungeons waiting to talk. That is after said person has had I shower, I mean really Draco, you don't smell so good."

With that Pansy left with her nose turned up. If Harry wasn't quite mistaken, as soon as she passed Draco's line of sight, her face appeared to go red and her eyes squint. Pansy Parkinson was crying?

"You can be a real prick sometimes Draco." Theo said, maybe he noticed Pansy too. 

"Why do you want to help me then?" Draco spat but his heart wasn't in it and he sounded tired. 

"You know why." Theo said sounding just as exhausted. He looked over at Blaise. Blaise put a hand on Theo's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze before gently pushing it to indicate Theo should go too before things got worse. The pair left together. 

Then it was just Draco and Harry. Draco seemed to be thinking the same thing as Harry as he said awkwardly; "and then there were two."

"Theo's right you know. They're all right." Harry said simply. 

"Never thought you'd say that eh Potter?" Draco gave him a small, sly grin. 

"No but things change. People change and grow up." Harry shrugged. "You know, I should probably go, I don't think I'm getting anywhere with you right now-"

"-Don't!" Draco said and reached out to cling onto Harry's sleeve. He didn't know why but a rush of desperation came over to him. He didn't want to be alone. 

Harry just raised an eyebrow at him. 

"I, uh, thank you." Draco said feeling his face heat up. 

"For what?" Harry crossed his arms. One part of him wanted to milk this out for as long as possible, an apology from Draco was a rare thing, and another part of him was just genuinely curious. 

"Helping them. You didn't need to." Draco said. 

"They care a lot about you. I have the map and I thought it would be the good thing to do." Harry waved him off as though it was nothing. "Is that all?" He then added with a tone which almost sounded like hope. 

"Thank you for being here too. Although I really didn't need anyone to 'save' me, which, by the way, is so... so unsavoury, I mean am I that pathetic?" Draco huffed finally. 

"Yes, yes you are." Harry nodded, a smile forming on his lips. "You're very welcome nonetheless. Besides you would have been so disappointed if I hadn't been here."

Draco though about it for less than a second before coming to the conclusion that of course Harry was completely right. He'd rather die than say that though so instead he said; "absolutely not! The cheek of you! You ought to be ashamed of yourself." 

"I don't think I quite believe you this time Draco, but I'll let it slide." Harry then, to Draco's surprise, stuck out his hand to shake his own. It eerily reminded him of that very first traumatic train journey to Hogwarts. Draco changed history and took Harry's hand. Harry then said; "I'll always be around to save the day." 

Draco laughed and rubbed his head tiredly. "Well, we all know none of us would be able to sleep at night without you Harry." 

Draco noticed Harry's eyes light up at the sound of Draco calling him by his first name again. It was a small gesture but Draco supposed Harry had earned it from that day. 

"We should go. You're missing History of Magic right?" Harry said as he began walking down the seventh floor corridor with Draco at his side. 

"How do you know?" Draco frowned. 

"Pfft, as if you haven't memorised my timetable by now too!" Harry laughed. 

"Believe it or not Harry I have more important things to do than-"

"-Utter bullshit!" Harry grinned. He knew Draco was lying. "Go on Draco," he lent closer to him and pushed his shoulder playfully. "What do I have fourth period on a Wednesday?" 

Draco bit his lip as if he were contemplating if he should answer Harry or not. Seeing Harry's pure glee on his face decided it though. "Transfiguration with Hufflepuff." He said along with a sigh. 

"I knew it! You're obsessed." Harry grinned smugly. 

"I don't know what you're so proud of, you're just as bad!" Draco blushed profusely. 

Harry just smiled at him in a way that made Draco's insides melt. Harry wasn't even gay for fucks sake. Draco really didn't need this on top of his task but for some completely self-destructive reason he let himself continue. He didn't want to stop. 

***

"What's gotten into Potty then?" Fred slid down next to Hermione in the Gryffindor common room. It was late. Hermione was still up working, as usual, which was fine considering she was taking two extra NEWTS than most of the year. 

Harry and Ron had long since gone to bed. Of course throughout the remainder of the day Hermione and Ron had consistently pestered him to know exactly what had happened with the Slytherins. They'd only stopped when they thought they'd gotten everything possible out of Harry. Ignorant Ron believed he'd heard the whole story but Hermione had an inking that, as usual, Harry left out a key detail or too. 

She didn't want the stress of not knowing if Harry was completely okay to keep her up at night like the last time. She supposed it was because she was so used to Harry sharing everything with her, she needed to get used to him not telling her everything. He was a sixteen year old boy for Merlin's sake, what did she think? That Harry would want to tell her everything that went on in her life? Of course he wouldn't want that! If he did, Hermione would certainly find herself one day wishing she'd never wanted to know everything Harry did. Especially if things were progressing the way she guessed were with Malfoy. 

Hermione put down her quill eventually and said; "got bored of asking Ron?" She smirked from looking down at her work. 

"Maybe," Fred grinned hastily. "Or maybe it's because I'd rather talk to you than that idiot who thinks Harry's practically been playing hopscotch with the Slytherins all morning. Come on Hermione, if anyone really knew what had gone on it would be you, it's only because I care about the poor sod that I want to know!" 

Hermione laughed at that and looked up. Fred had his usual twinkle in his eye, his lips formed a smirk. It was odd, Hermione felt a slight flutter in her stomach. She knew she liked Ron more than Fred, he was her best friend. Fred on the other hand... he was different and similar all at the same time. Maybe it was the late time at which they were talking or their close proximity but Hermione felt awfully flushed. 

Fred, on the other hand, seemed to be in his element, every so often curling a piece of Hermione's hair around his index finger. 

"I understand, but honestly Fred, Ron and I are... monitoring him as much as possible. He seems okay and the things he's dealing with are personal to him. I don't want to pry too much." Hermione said, for some reason she felt like she was holding back a laugh. Fred was constantly on the cusp of laughter and just being around him seemed to have the same wonderful effect on everyone around him. 

He was a welcome change from Ron and Harry. Although she loved them with all her heart, she had to admit that Ron could be incredibly moody and childish at times and Harry, although she could hardly criticise him, had so much on his plate that it was understandable he was less energetic and happy as his usual self. 

"I'm just curious, you see," Fred leaned in even closer, "as to why Harry is personally involved with Malfoy?" 

Hermione smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know," 

Fred went red and grinned sheepishly, "I mean, I'm not that bothered, you know, Harry's like a brother to me, I'm not interested in him in any other way, you know, just to clarify and all that. Did you hear he was gay? I mean I heard from Zacharias Smith but it's all just brotherly love from me of course. Very brotherly, very platonic. You know?"

Hermione actually burst out laughing, "you sound very sexually confused. If I didn't know better you were more than a little interested in Harry's personal safety..."

"Don't be ridiculous Hermione! Sure Harry's a lil' cutie but, let's look at it this way, he's got nothing on you," Fred leaned right the way in to whisper the last part in Hermione's ear. Hermione stopped breathing. 

"But I get it!" He suddenly pulled back. Hermione actually found herself missing his pressure against her. 

"Get what?" Hermione said a little breathlessly. 

"You like 'ickle Ronniekins yourself, maybe I should try it on with Harry." Fred smirked. 

"Ron likes Lavender." Hermione said dignifiedly. "And besides I don't like him like that... And uh, you shouldn't try it with Harry" She finished in a quieter voice. 

"Really? You don't sound too sure, about either thing that is to say." Fred raised an eyebrow. Hermione, although feeling slightly shocked and completely overwhelmed, still noticed him inching closer towards her again. 

Hermione then shook her head. "I don't think you should try with Harry... there are, you know, always other people out there with less 'saving the entire wizarding world' type of responsibilities on their shoulders, besides I'm about 70% certain he likes someone else," she shrugged but said with much more certainly. "I don't like Ron either. He likes Lavender."

"Good," Fred smiled slightly. "Thanks for all the help Hermione, you're as brilliant as ever. 70%; very precise." Fred nodded genially. "Well, after considering very carefully all of the information you've provided me with, I should think that you won't mind me doing this then." He leaned in closer then before. He didn't even have to go all the way because Hermione helped him close the gap between them. They then were kissing. It was hurried and exciting. Hermione only imagined she was kissing Ron for the first part but then she realised, it wasn't Ron. It was different. Better? She wasn't sure yet about that but it was definitely fun and she felt happy and rather flattered by it all. 

"How was that?" Fred asked, his eyes dark, when they finally pulled away. Hermione could count the freckles on his face if she had the time. He brushed away a stray hair on her own face. They were very close together. 

Hermione grinned in response and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!! Lots more went on in this chapter than I originally planned for! 
> 
> I hope you like the new developments with Hermione! To be honest I feel so bad for her for having to deal with Ron and Harry 24/7 I think she deserves a bit of fun! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed a bit of Draco/Harry action too! There's more where that came from in future chapters! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Please comment, bookmark, leave kudos etc xxxxx


	17. The Formation of a Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry this has taken a bit longer to update than previous chapters - I've been super busy! It will most likely be again just over a week before I'm able to update after this too because I'm going to be really busy again over the next week! Nonetheless I hope you enjoy this chapter, there's a good bit of plot advancement. Xxxx

"Ronnie! What's wrong?" Lavender said the next day. It was a Saturday and most of the Gryffindors were having a lazy morning in the Common Room. Lavender and Ron were squeezed into one chair at Lavender's request. She was tugging gently at Ron's hair, to get his attention, but to no avail as he seemed fixated on the other end of the room. Harry couldn't help finding the entire situation highly amusing. 

That morning they'd all discovered that at some point in the last day the relationship between Fred Weasley and Hermione had changed rather drastically. Although the pair weren't acting as over the top, to the point of being sickening as Ron and Lavender insisted on being, they were hardly acting as platonic as a relationship between a girl and one of her best friends brothers typically did. 

Just that morning, at breakfast, Fred had actually kissed Hermione but not before roughly grabbing her from behind and swinging her up from the Gryffindor bench at breakfast and into his arms. It was safe to say that everyone around them got the picture pretty quickly. Harry, from sheer shock, chocked on his toast and Ron spat out a whole mouthful of pumpkin juice. Seamus whooped loudly and to top it off Lavender could have been heard to mumble something about public displays of affection. 

Later, once the initial surprise had worn off, Harry was still sat in the middle of it all. He was next to Neville and opposite Seamus and Dean in the centre of the common room. Lavender and Ron were to his right, Fred, George and Hermione to his left. Harry thought personally that Hermione having some fun with Fred was possibly the best thing that could happen to her. Ron was admittedly being a bit of a prick with Lavender, especially knowing how much it bothered Hermione. Harry didn't like to pry as in return he didn't like people to pry in his life. He did however suspect, and had at least since the whole debacle at the Yule Ball, that Hermione felt a little something more than platonic friendship towards Ron. It was good for her to move on. 

The delicious irony in the situation now, that Harry and the rest of the boys couldn't help enjoying, was that Ron was angrier than Harry had ever seen him, perhaps apart from when Hermione went to the said Yule Ball with Victor Krum. It was in the very least like watching a sitcom evolve in front of their eyes. 

Fred, George and Hermione were all appearing to be having a laugh around the table they were sat at. Fred and Hermione next to each other with Fred's arm genially thrown over Hermione's shoulder like it had never belonged anywhere else. George didn't seem in the slightest phased and on the contrary was acting as though joking around with Hermione was as everyday as Hermione telling the twins off for contraband alcohol, toys from Zonko's Joke Shop and food. 

Harry eyed the scene with amusement. He was, by then, overly used to being in the middle of Ron and Hermione's petty arguments but seeing Ron finally being dealt some of his own medicine was something to relish, however no one was doing so more than Ginny. 

"Oh Merlins saggy derriere, thank fuck my dear brother Frederick, how we have all long since awaited the day where Ron is finally put in his place, where he can finally observe the sickening, purely vomit-inducing treatment we have all endured for the last nearly three months! Maybe, due to your heroic efforts, Fred, this will be the day Ronald will henceforth stop being a tremendous bellend and realise no one, most of all the people he's known since he was a one year old," she cast her brother a particularly dirty look there, "wants to see him looking as though he's having his face sucked off by the Giant Squid every few minutes! Fred, Hermione, do your worst, I can assure you we have all seen it before but I do believe 'ickle Ronniekins has been deprived up and until now." Ginny grandly proclaimed once having clearly heard the news while having her own breakfast and after having made her way back to the common room. 

After she gave her speech many cheered while laughing around the room. Ron's face turned maroon and Lavender looked as though she could have slapped Ginny. 

Fred seemed obliged to then stand and take a bow before saying; "although I agree mostly with you sister dearest, I cannot say being with Hermione requires a heroic effort, she's pretty decent actually. Despite the lack of effort on my part, I'm glad to be of service to you all. You are welcome my fellow people, and as your leader I further promise to keep the disturbing levels of PDA to a minimum." He then took another bow amidst the continued cheers. Ron at this point had buried himself in his hands in which one was sticking up a middle finger through his hair. 

***

"Weasley and Granger got together last night." Pansy said over her copy of Witch Weekly. They were sat in the Great Hall and eating breakfast. After a heated discussion between her and Draco the previous day he hadn't left her sight since and was firmly placed in front of her on the opposite bench. 

"Already made it in the papers? I'm impressed." Blaise nodded. 

"Don't be silly!" Pansy threw down her magazine, rolling her eyes. "I heard it in the bathroom this morning."

"You mean the bathroom I had to wait twenty minutes outside?" Draco muttered, a scowl apparent on his face. 

"Can I just be clear on which Weasley we're even talking about here?" Theo asked, his brow furrowed. 

"He's got a point, there's about thirty of them at least at Hogwarts at the moment isn't there?" Draco said from his paper of the Daily Profit. 

"There's four actually, and unless Hermione has suddenly begun playing for the other team we can discount Ginervra, Ronald is estranged with Lavender Brown which leaves one of the twins, or, you never know, maybe even both at once, that is if Granger is a lot more adventurous than any of us have previously thought." Blaise said simply. 

"It honestly disgusts me that you can even form those words from your mouth Blaise." Draco nodded, his expression suggesting great distaste, his tone impressed. 

Pansy swatted his arm. "Don't be so vulgar Blaise, obviously she's with-"

"Ron! The sexual tension between those two is palpable." Theo said. 

"You're absurd! Clearly it's Fred!" Pansy said. 

"You're only right because that's what you overheard!" Theo frowned. 

"You can't say I'm only right because what I know is the truth Theo!" Pansy crossed her arms. 

"Well, it won't last obviously. Ron clearly wants Hermione and visa-versa." Blaise said. 

"Have you all gone mad?" Draco said putting down his spoon. 

"What? You're trying to tell me that you can't cut the tension of a sexual nature between Ron and Hermione as smoothly as butter?" Blaise raised an eyebrow. 

"Can't you hear what you sound like? This is Ron Weasley, aka Weasley was born in a bin / He always lets the Quaffle in Weasley! And Hermione Granger who has in previous years punched me in the actual face!" Draco said angrily. 

"You're such a drama queen Draco! It's just gossip. Besides obviously she'd pick anyone over Ron! I mean you must remember the abomination he wore to the Yule Ball? I can never forgive him for that. Fred is much fitter generally too." Pansy shrugged. Draco even saw Blaise nodded as though considering her argument in return. 

"That's it, you have all gone mad." Draco sighed. 

"Hold that thought Draco, forget Weselby I have something that I believe will interest you greatly." Blaise nodded knowingly towards him. 

"Oh really?" Draco said sarcastically. 

"Potter's gay." Blaise said with a sly smile. Draco's stomach dropped. 

Since when was Harry gay? Draco should have been the very first to know. Fuck, he wasn't prepared for this information, he needed to at least have prepared cue cards on what to say next in order not to sound like a complete idiot. This changed everything... or did it? Draco didn't know entirely. Suddenly though Harry was twenty times sexier than before (which was saying something because Draco already regarded him as fucking hot). Shit. What was he going to do? 

"Draco?" Pansy said. She looked mildly concerned. Draco then realised Theo and even Blaise shared similar expressions. Clearly he'd been silent for longer than considered normal after being directly addressed in a conversation. 

"Oh, well, yes, I suppose that's obvious." Draco tried to shrug nonchalantly. He was lying through his teeth. 

Potter? Gay? He was the most generically heterosexual human being to exist surely? If he was going to blatantly judge the boy on stereotypes Harry ticked no boxes. He dressed appallingly, wore circular wire framed glasses, could have traded his hair with a birds nest and no one would notice, he'd never expressed an interest in boys, as far as Draco knew he wasn't even an avid fan of Celestina Warbeck! 

"You think so?" Theo raised an eyebrow. 

"Well... no... not exactly..." Draco said finally. 

"Not every gay boy has to be as camp as you Draco." Pansy tutted. "Although having said that Potter does have a similar flair for the dramatics that you also possess."

"Are you even sure he's gay?" Draco said while trying to control his voice and ignore Pansy. 

"Well, yes, quite actually. Ginny Weasley could have been heard from miles away practically ringing a bell to announce it just before you and Pansy arrived here this morning." Blaise said. 

"Hmm, you would think she'd be a little disappointed. I can still remember the Valentine's Day card she sent him in our second year." Theo said. 

Pansy laughed loudly and sang, "His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair is as dark as a blackboard. I wish he was mine, he's truly divine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord." 

Draco rolled his eyes, he could relate perfectly to Ginny's poem and could hardly criticise her on the word choice when after hours and hours of speculation, when Draco was even older than her in his fourth year, all he could come up with to put on those stupid Triwizard Tournament badges were 'POTTER STINKS'; not his finest literary moment. 

"I'm sure many girls hearts have been crushed this morning." Blaise commented. 

"Romilda Vane looked ready to punch someone." Pansy added. 

"At least now various non-straight boys at Hogwarts will know where they stand with Potter." Theo said giving Draco a pointed look to which Draco retuned stonily. 

"Oh yes, I'd imagine Colin Creevey wet himself." Pansy said idly. 

"There's something critical to this information that must be included." Blaise said. 

"What?" Draco asked. 

"You! We all saw you getting off with him!" Blaise said, his tone slick. 

"We just kissed." Draco said

"You and Colin? My lord he's punching a bit there isn't he?" Pansy remarked in an amused tone. 

"Don't be ridiculous." Draco went bright red.

"Is it really less ridiculous for you to be snogging Potter instead?" Theo raised an eyebrow, his voice smaller than normal. 

"No, Potter and I-" Then it was like the table had been put under a spell, everything erupted.

"You know Draco we never fully discussed what actually happened that day," Blaise smirked and lent forwards. 

"Nothing, we had been stuck in my room for most of the day-" Draco tried to say. 

"Your jumpers and ties were off." Theo cut in. 

"It was hot and we'd been laying about in my bed-" Draco began again. That was apparently the wrong thing to say however. 

"I knew it!" Pansy threw down her Gillywater, which splashed everywhere. "I totally knew it! Fuck me! And you pretended like you didn't know he was gay too!"

"Excuse me? Whatever you think happened didn't happen!" Draco spluttered. He could feel his heart racing. 

"Fuck you Draco. I bet Millicent you'd at least hold off until Christmas." Blaise shock his head disapprovingly. 

"Millicent-?!"

"Oh what will everyone say!" Pansy seemed thrilled beyond belief. 

"Under no circumstances will you tell anyone about anything! Especially things you think have happened and most certainly haven't happened! All of you! Fucking hell!" Draco whispered frantically. 

"Really classy Draco, who would have thought you'd sink that low." Theo said quietly from next to him. Draco was pretty sure he was the only one who heard him but his comment made him feel the worst. 

Pansy and Blaise were already in a rapt discussion about the political turmoil that would ensue if Draco and Harry eloped to Mexico. All Draco felt suddenly was more guilty about Theo. Draco had thought he'd known Draco didn't want a relationship with him - that he couldn't, but obviously Theo didn't know. 

"It was one kiss Theo, it didn't mean anything." Draco said. 

"It's strange hearing you say that about someone other then me, refreshing even." Theo said darkly. 

"Hey, I've said I'm sorry only a hundred times. I'm not cut out for relationships. Not with you, not with anyone, least of all fucking Harry Potter. We kissed, I don't even know why. Get off my case Theo, I can do what I want." Draco said curtly. 

"Oh don't I know it Draco." Theo eventually said and rubbed his eyes. He then got up from the table. 

"Where are you going?" Draco called after him. 

Theo spun round from and said in a mocking voice; "Get off my case Draco, I can do what I want."

Draco sighed and swore down at the table. 

"What was that all about?" Pansy asked. 

"Never underestimate gay drama Pansy, it can be both riveting and tumultuous. You're truly missing out." Blaise said in a placid voice. 

"It's not my fault! I didn't ask to be the only straight girl with three gay best friends." Pansy scowled. "In any other group I'd make up more than enough drama for everyone, but oh no not here, here we have four of the most ostentatious people in the school."

"Theo's hardly ostentatious." Blaise shrugged. 

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Draco said darkly. 

"You need to make it up to him." Pansy said. 

"Every time I'm nice to him he gets the impression I'm attracted to him. It's hard not to piss him off when he needs reminded every other day that I'm not." Draco said angrily. 

"He needs a good shag." Blaise said thoughtfully. 

"Oh no you don't!" Pansy shouted. "No thank you! Far far too messy, it'll only end it tears."

"Theo's tears." Draco added. 

"He's such a baby. He needs looking after..." Pansy said. 

"We need to find him a nice gentle boy," Blaise nodded. 

"Well, as interesting as I find this please excuse me to leave the responsibility of getting Theo laid upon both of your very capable hands. I have better things to get on with." Draco said and stood himself. 

"Good thing too, you can be such a drag sometimes Draco." Blaise looked up at him lazily with contempt. 

"Theo's a big boy he needs to grow up." Draco shrugged. 

"And you lack compassion and need to do the same." Pansy shot back. "Theo's one of your best friends Draco. Don't fuck it up."

"I'm going to work." Draco said, his cheeks tainting pink, and walked off. 

***

"Mate I wouldn't know what to do if I tried!" Ron said sounding desperate as he walked with Harry to the library. Harry had persuaded Ron that getting away from everything at the Gryffindor common room would probably be for the best. Lavender had been furious, although she'd been furious for most of the day. 

They'd left her just as she'd cast a rather nasty hex at Hermione. Naturally Hermione deflected it easily but Fred wasn't too happy. Harry managed to drag Ron to his feet and out of the door before he could be made to choose any form of side. 

"Well, you know my view..." Harry said warily. 

"Lavender's nice..." Ron said weakly. 

"No she's not!" Harry laughed. 

"She's fit." Ron then finally admitted. 

"That's more like it." Harry nodded looking amused. "I mean, do what you want Ron, she's piss annoying but if you like her and are having fun it could be a worse relationship."

"It's not like we ever even argue, the worst part of the relationship is how Hermione's been. God she hates Lavender." Ron said bitterly. "It would be so much easier if she just could ignore us."

"She's your best friend you don't want her to ignore you." Harry said. 

"No, no, of course not." Ron said with a sigh, sounding thoroughly lost. "I just wish... I don't know. See I really don't know what to do!"

"Clearly. Come on, we've got a lot of homework to do." They'd reached the library. 

"We could just walk around for a bit more maybe?" Ron said hopefully. 

"You're behind on more homework than me so maybe we shouldn't walk around for a bit more." Harry pushed Ron forward and through the doors of the library. 

"Fine, fine!" Ron muttered. They found an empty table and began their work. It took a little persuasion to get Ron to start with their Potions essay but then again Hermione always used to say to do the worst homework first to get it out of the way. 

***

Draco noticed immediately when Harry and Ron entered the library. He had been working there for at least an hour on his task before they came. Of course they obnoxiously took the table in the very middle of the room. They were unavoidable to the eye from all directions. Draco sighed loudly. He half hoped Harry would hear and see him. 

Draco knew he was screwed regarding Harry. Somewhere inside he'd always known that. Now that Harry had come out and admitted to begrudgingly care for Draco everything felt different. Draco wasn't stupid. He knew there was something between the two of them. They had kissed for Merlin's sake, and although it was fleeting it was pretty damn good. Harry made Draco feel things he'd never felt with Theo, or anyone for that matter. It felt forbidden, full of risk and future mistakes but it was irresistible. 

Nonetheless Draco knew bitterly that everything was impossible. In perhaps a world without Voldemort maybe Draco and Harry could play happy couples but it simply couldn't happen. Draco almost laughed to himself; A world without Voldemort, he was sounding like one of them, like Harry. 

Draco couldn't be as bold as to even begin to think how happier he knew he, as well as everyone in the wizarding world, would be if Voldemort was defeated. It was more of a feeling, a slight hope buried within him. It made him want to help Harry, or at least not do anything to stop him being the Chosen One. 

The task he'd been given was just to kill Dumbledore... just. For even a highly skilled Death Eater it would be out of the question to consider doing and yet would get Draco and his family killed if he failed. He wouldn't be able to return to Hogwarts and he would finally be publicly labelled a Death Eater if he succeeded. His odds didn't look great either way. 

Talking to Snape like his father advised was very disappointing. Snape just lectured him on the gravity of his task as though lecturing him on the gravity of NEWT exams. He even admitted the Dark Lord knew of his involvement with Draco's task and was insistent that he couldn't do anything but offer light advice and help from afar and could only fully get involved if Draco couldn't complete the task only to kill Dumbledore himself. Obviously Lucius had been mislead on how much Snape could help Draco. 

It was a mess. Draco knew it. He had however since prepared a letter to his Aunt Bellatrix inquiring about a deadly necklace in Borgin and Burkes. If he could get it anonymously delivered to Dumbledore and just have the old man touch it his life would be made exceptionally easier. 

One of Draco's main issues regarding his task was simply that the Headmaster didn't trust him. It was abundantly clear. He could even potentially know of Draco's task in which case Draco was fucked. It was laughable to think Draco could miraculously become buddy buddy with the Headmaster, or close enough to him to be able to feasibly assassinate him. 

Draco then realised he was absentmindedly staring across at Harry as he was thinking. Harry had apparently noticed and gave a small smile when Draco blinked owlishly once realising where his gaze had led him. Harry Potter. A cruel idea, of typically something you'd expect of a budding Death Eater would form, came to Draco. It was obvious when he considered it. The closer he got to Harry the less of a threat he may appear to be to Dumbledore as well as other members of the Order of the Phoenix in Hogwarts. 

It would be horrible. The worst thing Draco would ever do but he knew it would help him in the long run in his task. He'd have to lay it on thick. Even go as far to follow up Harry on his insane notions of getting Draco somehow out of his current situation safely. Of course he would never go through with anything but it had to be believable. 

If Harry already wanted to help Draco like he did, this was surely perfect. Draco had already even privately admitted to himself how dangerously and fucking irritatingly attractive he found Harry which could at least make the experience more fun? Draco knew it couldn't be anything serious, of course not. It was just to help him carry out his task. Nothing more nothing less. He'd have to continually be careful about his task; if Harry found out it would be a disaster. There wouldn't be much of a change in that department. He could maybe even get Harry to help him like he did before.

Involving himself more with Gryffindors could be dangerous too. They were an impertinent lot. Very nosy, very protective of Harry. He'd just have to carry on as he had been, very very carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment and leave kudos xxxx


	18. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's long awaited but FIANALYYYYYYYYYYYYY...

Harry had just about finished his Transfiguration homework when he abruptly noticed someone staring at him. Vaguely startled, Harry nudged Ron and inclined his head towards the door where Lavender Brown was standing. 

"Shit." Ron whispered voicing Harry's own thoughts. Lavender looked ready to cast an Unforgivable Curse at both of them. Ron bravely lifted a hand to wave at her and offered a very sheepish smile. She stalked over immediately. Her face was flushed from anger and her fists were clenched. 

"I can't believe you left me in there! I've spent the last Merlin knows how long looking for you! God Ron you're a prat!" Lavender appeared to almost be shaking. 

Ron went red and said, "I'm sorry-"

"No, it's my fault, please feel free to blame me, I needed, uh, help with my homework." Harry said. Ron looked surprised but appreciative all the same. 

"Hmmm," Lavender regarded Harry with distaste. "Still, your brother is absolutely horrible Ron! He tried to hex me twice! You need to have a word with him."

"Fred?" Ron asked.

"No, Percy!" Lavender rolled her eyes and spoke sarcastically. 

"Sorry," Ron blanched. 

"So?" Lavender put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. She looked startling like Mrs. Weasley for a split second and maybe that was why Ron jumped to his feet. 

"I'll do that now. I'll talk to him now." He said and quickly gathered up his stuff. 

"Thank you." Lavender finally smiled and linked her arm with Ron's. "He really was rude you know Ron-"

"Sorry Harry, I should probably go, I'll see you later though." Ron winced apologetically. 

"Don't worry about it, good luck." Harry couldn't help grin. Fred was going to run rings around Ron. 

Harry watched Ron be all but dragged out of the library by Lavender who looked incredibly determined but satisfied with her work. Harry shook his head and smiled to himself. He then skimmed over his Transfiguration homework, crossed out a few incorrect answers and finished off the last few sentences. 

Almost unbeknown to Harry, someone slid into the chair previously occupied by Ron. For half a second Harry thought Ron had chickened out in confronting Fred and had come running back. He was most certainly not expecting Draco Malfoy to be smirking at him when he looked up. 

"Hey," Draco said easily. 

"What do you want?" Harry said sounding only mildly exasperated. If he were honest it was completely put on. 

"Nothing but your sweet company Harry." Draco threw up his hands in defence. 

"Oh really?" Harry looked immediately suspicious. Maybe Draco was laying it on a bit too thick. 

"Uh, yeah, that and I'm bored and Theo's being difficult and Pansy and Blaise are sticking up for him." Draco decided to throw in some honesty to make what he was going at here seem more believable. 

"Well you were a dick to them all yesterday." Harry shrugged. 

"Maybe so but that's rather in my M.O. isn't it?" Draco smiled and leant back on his chair. God he was sexy and knew it. 

"Well it certainly always was regarding me over the years." Harry laughed. 

"I was but a young rascal in my youth." Draco said waving a blasé hand reminiscently. 

"I noticed you staring lovingly at me earlier." Harry said, scrolling up his parchment, attempting to sound like he didn't care. 

"Yeah? What's new?" Draco lent a fraction closer to Harry. 

Already the two boys were totally immersed in each other. It came naturally. They'd been the same way for years, the difference was that this was a lot more fun. The only issue was that they were in fact in the library. Madame Pince wasn't happy. 

"If you're not going to work get out, both of you! Now!" She swept up from nowhere and even came close to clipping Draco over the head with the book she was holding. They got up and left as quickly as possible, both awkwardly shouldering their bags as they went. 

"Ah, I'm sorry about that." Draco said once the library door swung shut behind them. 

"Don't be, I'd finished anyway." Harry shrugged looking happier than Draco had seen him in a while. 

"You're not busy are you? Want to go somewhere?" Draco asked. He bit his lip slightly and Harry was hooked. 

"I'm not busy at all, definitely! Where do you wanna' go?" Harry secured his bag.

"We could go to the lake? Walk around?" Draco said innocently. 

"Sounds good. The weathers nice today." Harry grinned and started walking with Draco next to him. 

"Look at you, so very British talking cordially about the weather." Draco laughed. 

"Don't be silly, it's a perfectly valid conversation point! It changes everyday you know Draco." Harry said. 

"It's still funny." Draco said. 

"What's funny to me is you finding me funny, since when was that a thing?" Harry said smirking. 

"Harry, over the years you've been a great cause of amusement for me. Let us not forget your hair in forth year to start off with." Draco grinned. 

"Oh god, please don't!" Harry said. 

"Do you want me to continue?" Draco said. 

"No!" Harry cringed and shoved Draco's arm lightly. 

Draco then began by saying; "No need to beg Harry, I have a whole list under my bed! All your trials and efforts with Cho Chang, did you know literally everyone knows what happened in Madam Puddifoot's? We can't forget you tragically falling asleep in our History of Magic OWL as well as-" 

"Stop stop stop!" Harry interrupted. "Don't look so smug Draco I can think of so many ridiculous things you've done! Do you remember that time you climbed a tree, got all your friends to hide behind it, just to be able to jump down from it when I walked passed to what? Make a lasting impression? And not moments later you got turned into a ferret!"

"Forth year was a dark time for all of us I admit." Draco blushed. 

"Says you!" Harry laughed. 

"You know I actually spent hours making those 'POTTER STINKS' badges." Draco said. 

"I'm touched." Harry said sarcastically. 

"You should be!" Draco said. 

"You are a ridiculous person Draco Malfoy." Harry nudged Draco with his shoulder. It made both of them blush. Draco admitted to himself that what he was doing was incredibly risky in that moment. Still, he was having a nicer time than he could remember possibly in his life, if this could help him carry out his task he just needed to dive in with this scheme with Harry all the way. He was a Slytherin after all. A little bit of deviousness was in his nature. 

They'd just reached the lake when Draco said, "do you want to sit?" 

"Maybe a bit further ahead?" Harry said trying to sound natural. 

"Worried about people what? Seeing us together?" Draco raised an eyebrow but continued walking nonetheless. 

"Aren't you?" Harry shrugged. 

"I have less of a good boy reputation to keep up than you Harry." Draco said. 

"You still have one though, Pansy said as much." Harry said. 

"I suppose, but I don't need to especially maintain it within Hogwarts. Outside the castle is a different story." Draco admitted. 

"You can say that again." Harry muttered. 

After a few minutes walking they found a spot where the rocks near the lake had been worn down to sand. Draco conjured a blanket and they both sat down facing the still water. Harry tried not to think about how distinctly abnormal the situation was. This was something he'd only do with Ron and Hermione in the hight of summer usual to celebrate the end of exams or another year at Hogwarts survived, and even then there was shouting, laughter, food and even the occasional tickling jinx. This was very different. They were peaceful, ironically so considering the pairing. The peace yet was still punctuated by something else, something Harry couldn't put his finger on. 

"I'm shit at non-verbal magic." Harry said after a bit partly just to say something that was very neutral and wouldn't ensue with awkwardness and partly because it was true. He'd so far only managed to cover the basic spells they'd learnt in his first year at Hogwarts. Draco was somewhat a pro at it. 

"I know. I'm in most of your lessons you know." Draco said. 

"I just don't get it." Harry said and laid back on the blanket. 

Draco shrugged. "You just need to really focus-"

"Oh yeah because that's so easy to do, there's never anything else going on in my mind." Harry said. 

"I can manage it alright." Draco said. 

"You're fucking top of the year though you swat." Harry laughed. 

"Top of the year? You flatter me Harry." Draco laughed. 

Harry turned to look up at him, "yeah I do, Hermione's top, you're second though." 

Draco turned around to properly face Harry, he crossed his legs. "Wow, thanks, love you too Harry." 

Harry went bright red. Draco had turned just to specifically see his reaction. Draco couldn't help feeling guilty even though the comment was sarcastic, nonetheless it seemed to come off the tip of his tongue naturally. 

"I'm irresistible, it has to be said." Harry said after recovering. 

"Hmmm." Draco nodded as though agreeing with him. 

"It won't stop me from failing my NEWTS though," Harry sighed. 

"You won't fail, you're the Chosen One. You can't. There's probably a law forbidding it." Draco said. 

"Don't be ridiculous, if I can't even perform more than very basic non-verbal magic I'm not going to pass." Harry said. 

"You'll get it in the end. We have over a year and a half technically." Draco said. "What do you want to do anyway, I mean once you leave Hogwarts?" 

"I'd like to be an Auror. With Scrimgeour as Minister it looks like it would be a possibility too, at least a much higher chance than if Fudge was still in power. This is of course all hypothetical." Harry said. 

"How come?" Draco asked. 

Harry let out a dry laugh, "take a guess." He said. Draco paled. The idea of Harry not living long enough to even have a career made him feel ill. It would be his sides fault. So therefore Draco's fault. "Anyway," Harry continued, "what about you?"

"I try not to think too far ahead..." Draco admitted. 

"It's good to plan though." Harry said. 

"Another one of Hermione's influences?" Draco smirked a little at Harry's blush. "I don't know, if I do end up leaving school still without an idea of what I want to do it's not like my family doesn't have the money to support me until I do."

"Fair enough." Harry said. He then laid back down on the blanket, cradled his head with his arms with his hair falling all over the place around him, and looked up at the sky. His pupils shrank in the light from behind his glasses. "Don't you just ever want to escape? Run away on the back of a dragon and never look back?"

"A dragon?" Draco laughed. "Maybe after the First Task of the Triwizard tournament you're comfortable with dragons but I'm not."

"Still, you know what I mean. Go on an adventure and not have to worry about being killed along the way? Yeah, that would be nice." Harry said sounding wary. 

"Very Gryffindor of you to say. Not everyone looks for adventures in life." Draco laid back himself to join him. 

"I don't believe that. Adventures can come in any form, big or small. Sure escaping to a different country and exploring new places is pretty extreme but people can enjoy their own adventures where they find them, you just have to look and want it enough." Harry said. 

Draco couldn't help smiling. The boy next to him never ceased to amaze him. Looking over at him he appeared to be so relaxed and happy, perhaps he was daydreaming of adventures. Draco hoped he was imagining Draco going along with him too. 

"What?" Harry said after a while. He was looking at Draco with a similar expression as when he caught Draco looking at him in the library. "You're staring at me again." 

"I'm not." Draco suddenly pretended as though he had been looking in a completely different direction but he was trying not to laugh. 

"Either you find me insanely attractive or I have something on my face. Which is it?" Harry said, his voice sly. 

"That would be telling..." Draco said in a sing-song voice. 

"Very interesting." Harry nodded with a serious expression. 

"You do have ink on your face though." Draco laughed. He pointed at Harry's face. 

"Really?" Harry said skeptically and sat up. 

"Yeah, just above your lip." Draco said earnestly. Harry then vaguely remembered accidentally putting his quill up to his face while thinking when he was at the library. He thought he'd felt the cold splash of ink against his face but before he could rub it off he remembered the answer to the question he was answering and promptly forgot all about the ink. 

"Oh," Harry tried to rub it off. It had dried and apparently wasn't budging. 

"No, no, no. You're making your face red and irritated. It's very bad for your skin." Draco then pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry's face. 

"Wait a second!" Harry shouted and sat up suddenly. 

"What?" Draco asked, his wand still poised in his hand. 

"Forget this newfound thing between us, no way are you casting a spell at my face!" Harry said. 

"Why not! I'm not going to hurt you." Draco said sounding mildly offended. 

"You could cast it wrong!" Harry splutteted

"Scourgify is a perfectly simple charm!" Draco protested. 

"Nope! Not on my face!" Harry said and crossed his arms. 

"Well I never. Who could have guessed the Chosen One was so vain!" Draco reluctantly withdrew his wand. "You know battle scars are fucking sexy right?"

"Getting a scar from a cleaning spell on my face gone wrong is anything but sexy." Harry said. 

"Well at least let me cast aguamenti so you can wash it off." Draco said. 

"Fine... but don't be vigorous with the way you-" Harry was then blasted with water. He was completely drenched and all but thrown backwards onto the blanket. 

"Oh shit!" Draco sat up onto his knees and yanked Harry back up again. 

"You little fuck." Harry took off his glasses and whipped his eyes. "How, how did you even manage that?"

"I don't know... I guess I was a little too vigorous?" Draco sounded like he was holding back laughter but Harry couldn't see him. 

"You don't fucking say?" Harry said sarcastically. He put his glasses back on and Draco was indeed fighting valiantly to hold back his laughter. 

"I'm sorry-" Draco began. 

"No you're not you shit." Harry said. He then smiled and looked at Draco. "You're so fucking annoying! I'm soaked!" 

Draco laughed finally. His whole face lighting up. "Yeah I can see."

"Forget everything I said about you being good at magic! You're awful! The worst in the year." Harry laughed too. 

"Yeah I guess I deserve that." Draco said. 

"Yeah and you deserve this too!" Harry then launched his self on Draco. He shook his hair, splattering him with water. His soaking clothes were dripping everywhere including on Draco. 

"Stop! Stop! No!" Draco tried to push him off but either miraculously Harry had developed huge muscles over night or Draco didn't really want Harry off of him. 

After minutes of them struggling and laughing and being in each others grasps they collapsed in a heap of arms, legs and deep panting breaths. 

"Okay, I think you've succeeded in making me as wet as you are." Draco said. His own hair was now stuck messily to his forehead from water and his clothes, like Harry were sticking uncomfortably and coldly to his body. 

"That's good." Harry said sounding thoroughly content. He lent back into Draco so his head was laid back on Draco's chest, Draco draped his arms around Harry's sides so he was almost cradling him. Harry could hear Draco's fast heart beat beneath him. They both sat for a moment facing outwards to the lake in a comfortable silence, breathing heavily from their play fighting. The weather was now bitingly cold but their combined body heat made it bearable. 

"Are you okay?" Harry said after a while. 

"Okay?" Draco felt almost caught off by surprise. He didn't expect Harry to sound so sincere. Harry noticed too as he felt Draco's heart beat speed up. 

"Yeah. You were alone this morning. Had an argument with your friends?" Harry asked. 

Draco pulled Harry a little closer to him and rested his head on top of Harry's. "Yeah, I mean you were right I was a prick to them. I'm just really stressed out at the moment. They're good friends but they can sometimes be overwhelming." 

"I understand that." Harry said. "It means they love you though. That they care about you."

"I know I know. Don't worry about it. I'll make it up to them. They just need a little kiss and making up time with me. It will be fine by tomorrow. I needed space today."

"So you came to me?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah. You make me feel completely different to how I do normally." Draco said quietly. 

"In a good way?" Harry said, equally as quietly, equally as unnerved. 

"You could say that." Draco said rather slowly. 

Harry let himself listen to Draco's heart beat for a little while longer before he then sat up. He turned to look at Draco. He seemed indifferent to their change of position, but Harry could tell he was less happy than when Harry was on top of him. Harry, slightly to mollify him, turned to face him head on with his legs crossed and pressed against Draco's. 

"I do like spending time with you Draco. But I'm quite cold now." Harry said. It was true. He had started to shiver. 

Wordlessly and effortlessly Draco immediately cast a spell that seemed to shelter the pair of them in a dome of golden light that warmed the air around them. The air seemed to shimmer and make each other glow, occasionally spurting small white hot sparks. 

"Is this safe?" Harry asked looking around. 

"Perfectly." Draco said and reached out his arms to Harry with a lip almost pouting as though asking him to return to his previous position. Harry however didn't move. 

"You're so different to how you were." He then said. 

"Do we have to do this?" Draco fought to roll his eyes. 

"Not if you don't want to." Harry shrugged. 

"No, it's fine. I just don't know what you want me to say. I don't think I've changed that much. Do you really think I treat everyone the same way I used to treat you?" Draco said. 

"I mean I didn't think about it that much. I didn't think you could behave differently because I'd only seen you act in a certain way towards me and my friends." Harry said. 

"Well, I didn't and don't act like that to everyone." Draco said. 

"Why did you do it then to me for all those years?" Harry asked. "Why now? Why have you changed."

"I...I don't know." Draco shrugged. However, the way he stared too casually over Harry's shoulder to the lake made Harry think otherwise. 

"I don't believe you." Harry said. 

"Don't question so many things Harry, just enjoy what's happening." Draco said. 

"I'm sorry but I can't. You know why I have to be careful about certain things... certain people. I want to help you Draco, I really do but you must understand why I have to be careful about getting close to you. Especially considering... everything." Harry said. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I just want to, need to, know why."

"I understand." Draco sighed and hung his head. Harry waited as long as he could and then reached out to touch his arm. 

Draco's head was spinning. He was naïve to think that getting close to Harry would be easy. They'd barely spent an hour together and already he was sick to his stomach from guilt. It was strange. He felt like he wasn't necessarily lying to himself with how he felt about Harry but more that he was being ridiculously manipulative with the reason behind why they were getting close. Draco knew he had the power. 

In that moment he had a choice. He could pull away from Harry who only Merlin knew why he made Draco feel like he was flying when he was with him, pull away from the strongest chance he had at getting close to Dumbledore, pull away and not completely fucking about with the poor boy. He could pull away and be lost both from being without Harry and from having no idea how to complete his task. 

He couldn't do it. 

Instead Draco looked up into Harry's eyes which were staring intently and worriedly into his own. Draco's heart was beating in his chest faster and harder than he'd ever known it to. He had made his decision. He lent forward without a moment to lose, took Harry's shoulders in his hands and closed the gap between them. Harry, who felt startled against Draco at first, quickly relaxed. Draco felt a pang of guilt again as he realised Harry thought Draco was being genuine, but then again he was really. 

It felt like the heat from firewhisky and the excitement of a Quidditch match. Harry felt his senses launch into overdrive. He wanted to feel everything to do with Draco at once. They suddenly were as close as possible. Harry was all but in Draco's lap. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. It was frantic and messy but that was what made it perfect. 

The glowing air around them subsided but neither of them noticed. The temperature didn't change. 

There was a distinct urgency between their lips. Whether it had contrived from years of angry lust building between them or if it was the stress and pain the two boys had suffered over the years which had caused this overwhelming release that simply had built to a point where it had to explode outwards. They, however, weren't collateral damage, they were at the eye of the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! The big kiss! I know they've had a couple already but this is the proper first one! Or is it?? Draco's still holding onto a lot of lies after all...! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please comment, bookmark, leave kudos! Xxxxxxx and also happy 19 years later!


	19. Whole Lotta Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this took so long to write and is shorter than usual! School is making this harder to write than I thought! I hope you enjoy!

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked later that evening. There was no one except a few fifth years, already overwhelmed by work, left in the common room. "Harry?" 

"Sorry what?" Harry looked up at her. He had previously been sat looking very content with a smile on his face as he stared dumbly into the fire him and Hermione were sat in front of. 

"Nothing." Hermione shook her head and smiled at him. "Have a good day? You were in the library a long time."

"Oh, yeah I did. You know I had a lot of work to catch up on." Harry said earnestly. 

Hermione looked impressed. "Well I'm glad you're best using your time wisely, you know sixth year is a very important year, in your free periods you can't just mess around and-"

"Alright alright! Look I know you want to tell me what happened with Ron and Fred once he got back so you may as well." Harry said, more to get her to stop going on about school work than anything. 

Hermione grinned. "Well then, Ron had rather a showdown with Fred after he left you." Hermione said. 

"What happened?" Harry asked. 

"He hasn't told you?" Hermione said. 

"I haven't seen him since he left." Harry said. 

Hermione smirked in a satisfied way. She curled her feet under her on the armchair and rested her chin on her hand. "Well that's very interesting. Essentially he was dragged here by Lavender to have a go at Fred for trying to hex Lavender earlier. It was very funny."

"What did Fred do?" Harry asked. 

"He didn't have to do anything. Ron got so flustered when he was trying to shout at Fred, who found the whole situation hilarious, Lavender ended up getting so angry with Ron for being so pathetic she hexed him herself." Hermione laughed. 

"You're joking!" Harry laughed. 

"Nope! Not to compliment her but it was rather a good bat-bogey hex. Ron then completely lost his head and instead of arguing with Fred, I suppose understandably, started arguing with Lavender." Hermione said. 

"Are they still together?" Harry asked. 

"Who knows. I thought maybe you would." Hermione shrugged. 

"What do you mean who knows?! She hexed him! He didn't even like her much to begin with!" Harry laughed. 

"He's such an idiot. Maybe they have broken up, maybe they haven't. Lavender didn't even try to apologise. Ron probably managed to sneak up to bed at some point though." Hermione said. 

"He needs talking to." Harry yawned. 

"Well I'm certainly not going it. Not when he's being so deliciously entertaining." Hermione grinned. 

"You sound like Pansy." Harry said. 

"Hmm." Hermione eyed him warily. 

"What?" Harry asked. 

"Seriously? Forget Ron acting quite frankly like his usual self, what's going on with you Harry?" Hermione said in a quieter voice. 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. 

"You just slipped Pansy Parkinson into a casual conversation and compared me to her. That's not normal behaviour." Hermione stated. 

"Isn't it?" Harry asked, feigning confusion. He then sighed after seeing Hermione's pointed expression. "They're not that bad you know." 

"Harry," Hermione said softly but exasperatedly. 

"Actually to further that, I think you'd like them. They're all clever. They're funny-"

"They're children of Death Eaters." Hermione cut him off in a sing-song voice. 

"Hermione." Harry rolled his eyes. 

"No, Harry, come on! Think about it." Hermione said. 

"You think I haven't already thought about it? That I don't question what I'm doing constantly, that I don't worry if I'm doing the right thing, or if I'm hurting the people around me by doing what I'm doing? I'm always thinking about it." Harry said. 

Hermione took a deep breath. "Okay." She rubbed her eyes and looked back warily at Harry. "What are your thoughts then?"

"I want to help them. It's not fair Hermione. None of this is. I'm the one who's meant to end all this. I have to. No question about it and I'm going to win too. I don't have a choice. It's easier for our side in some ways, for the kids especially. We have Dumbledore, we're not being threatened by our own side to kill others and join some evil cult like people like Draco, Pansy and Theo have to." Harry said earnestly. 

Hermione looked at him for a few seconds. "They can't escape it-" 

Harry's face lit up "Exactly!

"But neither can we. Neither can you. If they can't escape it, who's to say they aren't already doing things against you Harry. You were so certain earlier this year that Draco is a Death Eater, you could be right. It's way too dangerous." Hermione said. 

Harry bit the inside of his mouth uneasily. If Hermione wouldn't agree with him without the knowledge Draco was a Death Eater there was no way he could tell her. Let along begin to tell her what had happened between them earlier that day. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "since when did our side give up on people? Leave people behind? Not even people but kids, teenagers. These kids never had a choice. They were never asked if they wanted to be murderers and bound to a psychopath like their parents did. They need us Hermione. I'd never be able to live with myself if I didn't at least try and help."

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds again. She looked the same as when Professor Mcgonagall presented them with a new Transfiguration theory. Then, without warning, she got up and hugged Harry. "You're too nice for your own good, you know that right?"

"I'm sorry." Harry tried to say but was silenced by Hermione squeezing him tighter. 

"You'll give them a chance?" Harry whispered into Hermione's neck once she loosed her grip enough to allow his blood circulation to continue. 

"If you think it can help them, help save lives, you know me and Ron will always be there to help you Harry. You know that right?" Hermione said back. 

"Thank you Hermione. They're good people I promise." Harry said. Hermione noticed he sounded very tired. 

***

Theo and Blaise were sat, rather similarly to how Harry and Hermione were. Their common room, however, was completely empty. Slytherins made sure they at least got their work done before 9pm. 

Blaise and Theo had been sat reading together for a few hours by the time Theo gave it up as a lost cause, not being able to read past the same paragraph for a ridiculous amount of time. He put the book down rolling his eyes. Draco Malfoy would be the death of him.

There was nothing particularly special about Draco, Theo kept telling himself. Despite this helpless indoctrination he was attempting upon himself, after what he'd discovered that afternoon it was completely fruitless, Draco would haunt him forever. "I heard Draco and Harry were kissing earlier." Theo said trying to sound casual. 

"You don't say?" Blaise said. Blaise loved gossip but wasn't involved in politics. His mother was far too clever to involve either herself or her only son with either side of the war that was looming. As far as Blaise was concerned Draco could do whatever he wanted, as long as he didn't get hurt in the process. 

"Luna saw them at it. Something about Nargles leading her to the lake when she was out feeding the Thestrals." Theo said, the same forced air of nonchalance in his voice. 

"I didn't understand a thing you just said." Blaise said. 

"Neither. Still Draco and Harry." Theo pressed. 

"Yes?" Blaise said. 

"Well... well..." Theo spluttered, "he's a bloody idiot isn't he?" 

"Oh my pretty little Theodore." Blaise said fondly and smiled. 

"What?" Theo said grudgingly. 

"You look at Draco the same way Harry does. Only with more anger, which is impressive considering Harry and Draco's past." Blaise said. 

"I don't look at him in any way." Theo said. 

"Darling," Blaise raised his eyebrows and looked sympathetic. 

"Don't look at me like that." Theo said. "I hate Draco."

Blaise nodded accordingly. "Right, of course you do."

"Fuck Blaise." Theo then suddenly cried after a few moments of silence. 

"Yes honey?" Blaise said calmly. 

"I can't help it." Theo said weakly. 

"I know my dear." Blaise said soothingly. Theo leant over and rested his head on Blaise's shoulder. Blaise sighed. He was surrounded by idiots. Sometimes he felt like him and Pansy were the only sane people in Hogwarts but then again that was as ridiculous as Draco and Harry being caught kissing by the Great Lake. 

"You need to move on darling." Blaise said gently. 

"It's easy for you to say Blaise... you've never felt anything for anyone." Theo whispered back. He was still thinking about Draco and didn't notice Blaise intake a rather sharp breath. Seconds later, still oblivious, he barely felt Blaise reach over to carefully put his hand over Theo's own. 

***

Harry was in between his first and second lessons the next day, walking through the Transfiguration Courtyard, when he saw Draco walking also alone. He sped up his pace to catch up to him. "Hey," he leant up and whispered into Draco's ear. 

Draco nearly punched Harry squarely in the face. "Woah there!" Harry jumped back from him laughing. 

Draco looked murderous when he grabbed Harry by his arm and pulled him round the corner of the courtyard where they were hidden by vines. "You scared the shit out of me." He said. "What are you doing?"

Harry just rolled his eyes and kissed him. Draco's shouldered tensed for a moment, he appeared to be as taken aback by Harry's forwardness as the first time Harry kissed him yesterday. Of course he became more than used to it by at least the seventh or eighth time, but nonetheless Harry felt Draco gripping his shoulders as though to throw him off before he relaxed and quickly melted into Harry. 

Harry threaded his fingers through Draco's hair. He discovered yesterday it was far softer than it looked. Draco must cast spells on it daily. He tugged on it lightly, pulling Draco in. Draco's hands found their way to Harry's hips. They couldn't be closer together. 

"Harry..." Draco murmured against Harry's lips. 

"Shh," Harry whispered back in between their lips. 

"No Harry... class... people..." Draco said, continuing to kiss him despite himself. Draco could almost feel Harry rolling his eyes behind his eyelids. 

Harry found himself unable to get enough of Draco. He knew he'd been suppressing those feelings for months if not years but he only truly felt all of those hidden feelings until he finally kissed Draco the previous day. 

Harry clumsily drew his hands down to Draco's face. His fingers grazed over Draco's sharp cheekbones with a feather-light touch. Draco shuddered against Harry which made his heart race. Harry pulled away for just a long enough time to pull his lips down to Draco's neck. 

"Oh my," Draco croaked. "Where did you learn how to do all this Potter? Should I be jealous?" Draco gave a deep inhale when Harry began to bite the soft part of Draco's neck in response. 

"Would it be a safe deduction of mine to say that you've missed me?" Harry could hear Draco smiling. 

"I'd say so," Harry murmured. Draco could feel Harry's cold breath against his bruised neck. 

When Harry finally straightened up he looked at Draco. His cheeks were adorably flushed, his lips a dark swollen colour. Draco's immaculate hair was even tousled by Harry's rough hands from too much time spent playing Quidditch. He didn't seem to care though. He was staring back at Harry with equally hungry eyes. 

"I'm guessing you missed me too?" Harry said gently, slipping his hand into Draco's. 

"You wish." Draco said but kissed Harry quickly on the lips nonetheless. 

"How was last night?" Harry asked. 

"What do you mean?" Draco reached up with his free hand to cup Harry's cheek lightly. They were still pressed ridiculously close to each other, enclosed thankfully by the think vines that scaled the stone walls of the courtyard. 

"You know, with your friends." Harry said. 

Draco sighed and rolled his thumb over Harry's bottom lip for half a second. "Oh it was fine, just as I suspected. Blaise had forgotten about it by the time I got back, Pansy just needed some attention regarding her new haircut-"

"She got a new haircut?" Harry asked. 

"I mean exactly, I couldn't tell but Blaise gave me the heads up when I walked in so that was easy enough to do." Draco said. 

"What about Theo?" Harry asked not before leaning in to give Draco another small kiss on the neck. He knew they were being ridiculous. They couldn't keep their hands, or lips for that matter, off each other. It was unavoidable. Harry spent practically all night thinking very inappropriate thoughts about Draco. 

"Well..." Draco attempted in threading his fingers through Harry's hair but they got stuck in all of Harry's tangles so he defeatedly gave up and said, "you know what he's like."

"I mean not really." Harry smiled. 

"Okay well, don't get mad, you know how I feel about you-" Draco's heart began beating nervously. 

"Draco I know you used to be together." Harry said squeezing Draco's hand. 

"Really?" Draco's eyes widened.

"I think everyone did." Harry shrugged. 

"Dear Lord he'll have my balls. How come?" Draco asked. 

"I can't really remember. Blaise told people maybe? Perhaps Pansy? Or was it Astoria or Daphne? Either way someone told Ernie McMillan who then told everyone." Harry said. 

"Right..." Draco's eyebrows furrowed. 

"Hey it's fine, everyone knows I'm gay." Harry smiled softly. 

"No it's not that. Theo's going to fucking kill me." Draco said exasperatedly. 

"Don't be silly Draco. I'll be there to save you. Theo's hardly a force to be reckoned with anyway. I reckon a simple jelly legs is enough to have him in the hospital wing for at least week." Harry said. Draco laughed at him and brought up their entwined hands to give the back of Harry's hand a kiss before pulling the pair of them out from their enclosure. 

They both, without needing to say anything, let go of each other once they became open to the rest of the school. Draco cast Harry a short dark look which made Harry want to drag him back to the shadows and kiss him until his lips went numb but he suppressed those feelings though as soon as he saw Ron. 

Ron appeared to be minding his own business, making his way to Defence Against the Dark Arts like Harry was meant to be doing too. His face however completely betrayed him to Harry who knew every expression it could form. 

"I'll see you later?" Harry asked. "I want to meet you with Hermione at some point in the next week or so too. Is that okay? I have to run but I'll come and find you later anyway." Harry's smile was precious enough to stop Draco from spluttering at his request to bring Hermione along to a quality make out session. 

Harry just ran off to Ron without a look back, even though he desperately wanted to. Draco merely watched him go and shook his head tiredly. What he was getting himself into he could hardly fathom. 

***

"Ron!" Harry clapped his hand over Ron's shoulder which startled him. 

"Oh it's you," Ron said once he turned to look at Harry. 

"Don't look so pleased to meet me." Harry smirked. 

"Piss off Harry." Ron said and continued walking. Harry fell into step with him, a smile still on his lips. 

"Okay so I take it things didn't go too well yesterday?" Harry asked. 

"How'd you know?" Ron looked mutinous. 

"Well, perhaps it's your charming manner this morning? Or the fact you had to sneak into bed last night? Or maybe it was because Hermione told me about it." Harry said. 

"Bloody women!" Ron groaned. 

"Are you and Lavender still together?" Harry asked. 

"God Harry, since when did you become such a gossip?" Ron looked at him suspiciously. Harry just looked mildly guilty before he heard Ron mumbling, "bloody Slytherins."

"Well are you?" Harry pressed. 

"Yes." Ron said. 

"Really!" Harry's eyes widened. 

"No. Fuck. I don't know. How should I? I haven't seen her since yesterday either. It's up to her to be honest, I'm really not that fussed." Ron sighed. 

"Maybe you should break up?" Harry suggested lightly. 

"Harry, I'm a shit boyfriend, she's a shit girlfriend. I think we pretty much deserve each other." Ron said while rubbing the back of his neck. 

Harry shook his head to himself. He knew he could hardly tell Ron what to do with his relationship, especially considering how confusing Harry's own love life was. Ron's in comparison sounded at least relatively normal. 

"What did Hermione say exactly?" Ron asked sounding sheepish after a few moments. 

"Just that it was funny what happened." Harry said. 

"Oh great, that's just great." Ron said sarcastically. "I really can't do right for doing wrong Harry. Bloody women every bloody time. You can't escape them. You're lucky Harry, you really are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I'm a bit lost with this plot at the moment (idk if you can tell) but it will probably be a couple weeks before I updated again... sorry! Please comment and leave kudos though! Xxxxx


	20. Rooting for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall have a meeting. Ron and Hermione finally get some alone time to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a while again but honestly I couldn’t have updated this chapter sooner. School is far more time consuming than I thought but I’ve got a couple of weeks holiday coming up really soon so there’ll definitely be another chapter update then!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, I’ve had some criticism on the Fred/Hermione pairing and honestly I don’t want to spoil my own plot to everyone but clearly it’s annoyed a few people in the comments. 
> 
> This is and will end up being a Ron/Hermione fanfiction! They’re not even the main couple but I think it has annoyed a few people that Hermione has even entertained the idea of having another love interest (which is ridiculous) but anyway I hope this chapter maybe clears up things regarding that! 
> 
> Sorry for the slight rant, I really don’t want to seem rude but I just don’t get what the huge deal is about Hermione and Fred but never mind! 
> 
> I really do hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless!

"Headmaster, I'm slightly worried about Mister Draco Malfoy." Minerva McGonagall said one evening in Albus Dumbledore's office. She was sat on an arm chair holding a cup of tea. Severus Snape was looming over her from behind the chair, used to his behaviour, McGonagall was able to expertly ignore him. Dumbledore was sat in his usual seat, twisting a yellow sweet wrapper between his fingers. 

"Is that so Minerva?" Snape's ears perked up immediately. 

"I believe I was addressing Albus-" McGonoagall inhaled sharply. Despite the fact Snape was also in the Order and that Dumbledore trusted him, it didn't stop him from being annoying. She could see entirely where Sirius Black was coming from for all those years. 

"What's concerning you Minerva?" Dumbledore said loudly to cut off any bickering that was prone of the pair before him. 

"Well, he's most certainly not been paying attention in my lessons to start off with. I've already had to give him a lunchtime detention. He's missed two homework's this year and I'm concerned. No other student has been as unorganised as him, including Ron Weasley!" Mcgonagall said. 

"Severus?" Dumbledore tilted his head to Snape who was frowning deeply. 

"What?" Snape said darkly. 

"Mister Malfoy is in your house, I believe most pastoral care lays within your hands." Dumbledore said. 

"It's not just that though Albus," McGonagall said, her voice lowering. "In fact both Malfoy and Potter have been acting... different to normal." 

"I wasn't aware you had lessons with both of them?" Dumbledore said while rummaging absentmindedly in his side draw. 

"I don't, this is a mere observation not only I but Horace, Filius and Pomona have too just in passing.” McGonagall said sounding slightly pained to bring it up. 

“Well, should I have a word with Harry?” Dumbledore seemed to wonder aloud. He then asked directly, “how’s he been acting in lessons? Playing up? Not handing in homework?”

“Well Albus, I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, since day one Potter has acted like an insolent brat in all my lessons, he’s always been abysmal at Potions and I would personally strongly suggest for you to have a word to him regarding possibly changing subjects for NEWTs.” Snape said readily as though he’d pre-made a list in his head ready to rattle off. 

“No professor he hasn’t particularly, if anything he’s just been slightly more distracted than usual. It’s more the way he’s been acting outside the classroom that’s the concern.” McGonagall said almost cutting Snape off. 

“I see, perhaps I will have a chat with him to see how he’s doing? Or maybe you’d like to Minerva, being his head of house?” Dumbledore mused. 

“Did either of you hear me? I just said I highly recommend Potter drop Potions and, I don’t know, pick up Muggle Studies, that seems to be more his speed.” Snape said frowning. 

“Don’t worry Severus, there’s no need to repeat yourself, myself and Albus ignored you just fine the first time.” McGonagall said sharply. 

Albus smiled a little to McGonagall and looked up at Snape just in time to see him flush and roll his eyes. 

After he composed himself Snape then said, “Professor, stepping aside from Potter’s behaviour and instead to whatever Potter’s doing involving himself with Draco, don’t you think it’s worth treating this perhaps as a lesson to him? Something he could learn from, see the dangers of such affiliation?” Snape asked cooly. There was no response from either of his colleagues for a while. 

“At least he would be in a safe environment within school grounds?” McGonagall suggested sounding hesitant. 

“Hmm... I’ll give it a month or so, keep your eyes on both of them though please. It could be good for him.” Dumbledore said warily. “Harry does need to see the dangers of the other side of the war, just because he’s grown up with people like Draco he needs to realise that if it came to it there’s nothing preventing them from turning on him.”

“Oh Albus, surely this is cruel? Leading the boy up for sadness and disappointment? Setting him up for failure?” McGonagall said suddenly inspired at the thought of Harry being let down by the world for another time, especially when his future was looking so dark already.

“Minerva I’m afraid Harry is the kind of boy who would involve himself with anyone whether we tell him not to or otherwise, you forget he has possession of that rather ingenious map and his fathers cloak of invisibility.” Dumbledore shook his head sadly. 

“Which, may I add is completely unfair to other students as well as breaking multiple school rules, especially regarding the abuse of many other rules he’s instigated using both items! Dare I mention the incident at the Shrieking Shack? Or sneaking into Hogsmead without a permission slip?” Snape almost couldn’t help himself from interjecting. 

“Oh Severus!” McGonagall scowled. “There’s a time and a place, dear Merlin!” She then got up from her chair and straightened her emerald hat. “Right, well I’ve had more than enough of you two for one night. Albus you know how I feel about this matter, Harry is just a boy. He’s seen so much darkness in his life I think he deserves to be saved from as much as possible while we’re still here to help. Goodnight Albus, Severus.” 

As she made her way out of Dumbledore’s large study the headmaster called after hear wishing her a pleasant nights sleep. “Am I doing the right thing concerning Harry, Severus?” He asked Snape once the door closed. 

“I hardly think I’m the right person to ask, Albus.” Snape said with the slightest hint of humour to his tone. 

“You’re right there.” Dumbledore sighed. “You’ll have to get along with him sooner or later Severus, you’re on the same team after all. If Draco Malfoy as well as his various friends can manage it, against all possible odds, you should be able too.”

“Have you spoken to the boy Albus? Have you met him? I know I’ve asked you this before but I’m always astonished by your answer that not only that you have, and correct me if I’m wrong, but claim that he’s a perfectly charming boy, very pleasant, polite and relatively clever.” Snape said. 

“You’re not wrong Severus.” Dumbledore nodded gently. 

“Then the only conclusion I can come too is that I’ve been teaching another boy who claims to be Harry Potter who is a sarcastic, snidely little boy who’s not only rude but has a fetish for rule breaking and being cheeky to teachers.” Snape said.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. “I appreciate your passion Severus but regardless he’s the Chosen One, we have to help him as much as we can, shield him from all and any evil we come across, protect him with our very lives.”

“Well Headmaster, I appreciate your sentiment but I’m afraid it doesn’t mean I have to like the blasted boy.” Snape said.

“Very well, just make sure you look out for Draco then at the very least. Report anything you’ve found immediately.” Dumbledore said sternly at last. 

***

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room it was the first time in a while that Ron, Hermione and Harry were alone. Harry was actually dozing in his chair, Crookshankes curled up on his lap. He was snoring softly and looked unusually relaxed. 

Ron felt the opposite to how Harry looked. Since he’d nodded off, him and Hermione hadn’t found anything to say to each other. More than ever it felt as though Harry was the only thing tying them together and even then he was hanging around the Slytherins more then them. 

Ron was spending more and more of his time either with Ginny and George or Dean, Seamus and Neville. Of course it wasn’t horrible but there was a reason he’d stuck with Harry and Hermione since their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express so many years previously. 

Hermione was staring blankly into the fireplace. It’s dying embers we’re reflecting lightly on her skin, making her glow softly. She was beautiful. Ron had known that ever since around their third year at Hogwarts, he was made painfully aware of it at the Yule Ball and then struck by it once more around last Christmas. Harry had been understandably dealing with his own problems at that time so it was Hermione who’d helped and reassured Ron when his dad was in St. Mungo’s. Ron didn’t know he’d fallen in love with her then, but now sat looking at her and being thrown back into the memories of the previous year he knew he was in deep. 

Harry, Ginny, the twins and just about anyone else used to joke about Ron and Hermione and their very domestic relationship that they had, the helpless bickering and how they simply gravitated towards each other. It was funny really, anyone who only saw the three of them from the Daily Profit, or passing rumours, they would naturally think Harry and Hermione were more likely to attract each other but Ron was bloody grateful that wasn’t the case in real life. 

Although their relationship could be fiery and feel like it could never be repaired, Hermione wasn’t the kind of girl to be messed about with by any boy. If she truly didn’t like Ron, or thought he wasn’t worth her time, he would have been out of her life a long time ago. Ron knew he still had a chance. 

“How’s Lavender, Ron?” Hermione asked quietly, she was still looking at the crackling fire without actually seeing it. 

Ron would have been more shocked by the question had he been less tired. “We haven’t spoken for a day or so.” Ron shrugged as the current situation with Lavender suited him perfectly well. 

“She’s still angry with you?” Hermione asked. 

“Well I’m not expecting a proposal any day soon, put it that way, in fact I’m expecting rather the opposite.” Ron smiled lightly. 

“You think she’s going to break up with you?” Hermione sounded oddly more engaged. Ron looked and her and found she was looking back at him, her eyes wide. 

“At this point I almost hope she would.” Ron said. 

Hermione then turned away from him, shaking her head. “Coward.” She muttered. 

“Hey! She’s scary!” Ron laughed. 

“Don’t be silly, she’s five foot two, at worst she’s comparable to an irritable chipmunk.” Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“I’d like to see you try and break up with her.” Ron said which made Hermione laugh and made Ron five times happier. “Seriously though, can you please? For me?” Hermione just laughed again. 

“How you made it into Gryffindor I’ll never know.” She said. 

“She is scary though. I wish she’d be interested in someone else. It would make everything so much easier.” Ron groaned. 

“You could set her up?” Hermione giggled. 

“Maybe, seems like a lot of effort though.” Ron sighed. 

“If you’re that lazy you know something you could do that would not only immediately solve the problem but would also take about fifteen seconds?” Hermione said. 

“What is it? It sounds perfect.” Ron said.

“Break up with her yourself you lazy bastard.” Hermione grinned. 

“Oh ‘Mione! I’ve said why I can’t! She’s bloody terrifying! She nearly hexed my bollocks off the other day!” Ron laughed.

“I see your dilemma... Lavender is an interesting sort of girl. I’ve always had my suspicions about her.” Hermione mused.

“You just don’t like her because of the Divination incident in third year.” Ron said slyly. 

“I could have sworn you promised never to bring that up again but I’ll let it slide.” Hermione waved an airy hand. “What I was going to say is that it's funny you mentioned how you wished she was interested in someone else because I’ve always thought there was something going on between her and Firenze.” Hermione leant in to whisper to Ron even though they were the only ones conscious in the common room. 

“Firenze!” Ron burst out laughing. 

“Shh!” Hermione was laughing too but slapped Ron on the arm nonetheless. 

“He’s a bloody centaur!” Ron said, laughing still. 

“Yeah, and? Are you being discriminatory Ron?” Hermione said in a sing-song voice. 

“Oh shut up! Still, come off it! Lavender isn’t having a thing with a centaur, no offence to their lot but it is a bit rude to me! Like oh, who did your girlfriend cheat on you with? A bloody fucking centaur! Imagine! I'd never hear the end of it from Fred and George!” Ron grinned. 

“He’s quite good looking you know... Firenze that is.” Hermione giggled. 

“Piss off, says you who had a thing with Victor Krum! He looked like a vulture!” Ron pointed out. 

“He was an international Quidditch player Ron, I’d like to see you beat that.” Hermione raised an eyebrow. 

“I knew it! I knew that was the only reason you got with him!” Ron clapped his hands together. 

“I was only fifteen, leave me alone.” Hermione laughed.

“I wish we were that age again.” Ron said reminiscently.

“Why?” Hermione asked. Somehow something had shifted in the air between them. 

“I don’t know, I would have done things differently back in forth year.” Ron shrugged. 

“You’re too young to be so full of regret Ron, lighten up!” Hermione smiled softly. 

“I’m just saying, that wasn’t a good year for me. Arguing like a pillock with Harry over the Tournament. I know I should have asked you to that bloody Ball too Hermione, I’m sorry.” Ron said quietly, looking down at his clasped hands. 

“Me too Ron.” Hermione said in a voice close to a whisper. Ron looked up and saw her on the edge of her seat leaning closer to him. She reached up and squeezed Ron’s arm gently. She looked almost sad, not as sad as Ron though. 

“That’s what I would do differently. I wonder what would have happened if I did.” Ron said mostly to himself. 

“Everything happens for a reason. If it was meant to be it would have happened, but it didn’t.” Hermione said briskly. 

“I’m still sorry though. I ruined the night for you, I acted like a stupid jealous prick and I just want you to know that I know that, I know what I did was wrong.” Ron said earnestly. 

“Of course I know that Ron, I could tell you felt bad, you treated me like you had to hang around McGonagall for a month or so after.” Hermione smiled. 

“I didn’t know what else to do. I knew I fucked up badly, Merlin knows what Padma Patil thought of me!” Ron closed his eyes and shook his head. 

“Are you okay?” Hermione frowned. She’d never seen Ron like this before, she never really considered that he had ever felt truly bad about stupid things he’d done in the past. He usually acted like a volcano at the scene and later brushed everything off as though he’d already moved on. Clearly he just buried those feelings instead. 

“What? Oh, yeah. Sorry about this, I think I’m just tired.” Ron grimaced and sounded like he was lying. 

“Well you know what I think?” Hermione asked, Ron shook his head. “I think it’s time you and Lavender called it a day. You’re clearly not happy with her. I really hope you do this for yourself Ron, I’m rooting for you. Always am, always will be.” 

“I’ll think about it Hermione. I don’t want to upset her.” Ron bit his lip, although Hermione’s words struck a chord deep inside him he couldn't say more than that. It didn't, however, stop his heart from beginning to thump. 

Despite that, he couldn’t quite face committing to anything about Lavender with Hermione just then. Truth be told, he felt mildly uncomfortable just discussing her with Hermione. Especially considering Ron knew he had feelings for Hermione but was somehow estranged with Lavender who Hermione hated. He was also aware of the fact that somehow Hermione was sort of going out with his brother too. It was messier than he thought. 

“Harry, wake up.” Ron shook Harry lightly on the shoulder. It was certainly one way to end the conversation with Hermione and besides it was getting very late. Although Harry looked relaxed, his neck was twisted in a way that made Ron feel slightly nauseous when he looked at it for too long. Harry would thank him tomorrow at least for not having a crick in his neck all day. 

“Nggghh?” Harry grumbled. 

“It’s late Harry, we need to get to bed.” Hermione had stood up and had her hands on her hips, whether it was the uncanny resemblance of Molly Weasley she took on in the dark, or if Harry had the sense to get up to get some proper sleep, Ron couldn’t tell, but either way Harry was up in a somewhat daze, trodding up the staircase without another word. 

“G’night Ron,” Hermione gave him a small smile before traipsing up after Harry. 

Ron’s chest felt unusually tight as he watched her go. He had to do something about Lavender. Then Fred. Then finally Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any questions please feel free to comment and I’ll try my best to answer!
> 
> If you liked this chapter please leave kudos and comments anyway! 
> 
> Xoxoxoxoxo


	21. The First Ring of the Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco carrys out his task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got an extra long chapter for you all today! I hope it makes up for the time it’s taken for me to write it! 
> 
> I’m also on holiday now so hopefully there will be another update relatively soon!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Quite a lot goes on in it!

_My Dearest Draco,_

__

_I hope this item is what you wanted, I mustn’t know what you’re going to use it for, but I can wish you the best of luck._

__

__

_What I can also say is don’t, under any circumstances, touch the necklace with your hands Draco, ensure you’re at the very least wearing dragon-hide gloves when handling it._

__

__

_Owl back as soon as possible regarding how everything goes with the necklace, myself and your parents anxiously await your reply._

__

__

__

_Good luck from everyone back at the Manor._  
Yours,  
Aunt Bellatrix 

__

 

__

Holding his breath, Draco slipped on his dragon-hide gloves and unraveled the cloth that wrapped up the item his Aunt sent him. He opened it up to show a glittering necklace of several huge encrusted emeralds, dark and twinkling in the flickering light of his lantern. 

__

Draco was sat on his usual spot in the Astronomy Tower, his legs dangling precariously over the edge of the tower like he had a death wish. He placed the deadly necklace casually to the side next to him, looked out over Hogwarts dark grounds and finally let out a shaky breath. He nearly laughed to himself simply at the fact the first thing that came to his head was that, if he so chose to, he could very quickly end his ordeal by simply removing his glove and brushing his skin against he necklace. Instant death. 

__

Draco got to his feet, pretending getting up wasn't to stop himself from doing anything stupid. He had quite a day in store for him the next day, he couldn't avoid it. The shame to his family name, his parents, if he did. Swearing softly to himself and questioning everything that led him to this insane mess, he wrapped up the necklace again and put it in his bag. 

__

He shot one last look out to the Hogwarts grounds thinking how if everything went successfully the next day he’d never be able to come back up there and look over the beautiful grounds ever again. He felt a stab of anger at his father for putting Draco in this situation due to his own stupidity at the Ministry but then remembered it wasn’t his father, it was Lord Voldemort who had ordered Draco's task. 

__

***

__

“Excited?” Fred asked Hermione over breakfast the next day. They were a couple of seats down from everyone else, catching up because hey’d barely seen each other the previous day. Fred strongly deemed it acceptable that they had breakfast alone that morning in order to get some privacy. 

__

“Why would I be excited?” Hermione smiled slyly, she was buttering her toast while looking sneakily up at Fred. “Could it possibly to do with this trip to Hogsmeade you’ve planned?”

__

“Maybe...!” Fred drew out the word slowly while grinning. He then grabbed Hermione’s had from across the table. 

__

“Honestly Fred if this in any way involves going to Madame Puddifoot’s I won’t be participating.” Hermione warned sternly. 

__

Fred immediately withdrew his hand and dramatically clutched his chest as though he’d taken a direct hit by a curse. “Oh how you wound me! How you mock me! My dear lady, how you offend me so!”

__

Hermione just laughed and said; “one can never be too careful regarding avoiding a possible trip to Madame Puddifoot’s!”

__

“Hmmm, I guess I understand... you’re excused. Anyway I have something actually very exciting planned.” Fred nodded seriously. 

__

“Oh really? And I suppose you’re going to tell me exactly what it is right now.” Hermione nodded along with him. 

__

“I’m afraid you suppose wrong. It’s a surprise.” Fred said causing Hermione to cringe at the jazz hands that came along with his words. 

__

“Why would you do all this just to tell me it’s a surprise?” Hermione asked. 

__

“It’s called tension! The brilliant build up of glorious dramatic perfection!” Fred threw up his arms as charismatically as a show man. 

__

“I look forward to the main event then.” Hermione said and went back to buttering her toast. 

__

“You’re a tough crowd to please, you know that?” Fred looked at her with raised eyebrows. 

__

“Makes it all the more enjoyable when you do impress me.” Hermione shrugged. “Don’t worry though, I like surprises.” She added, making Fred's grin swiftly return. 

__

***

__

Draco was up as soon as he could bare the next day, which turned out to be very early indeed. He was dressed in his best clothes and almost running down to breakfast as soon as he could manage. He had a lot to do. The necklace was safely tucked away in his bag which he carried with him everywhere until he finally placed it down next to him at breakfast. Only Theo was also up that early on a Saturday. 

__

“Going out I see?” Theo remarked after looking him up and down. He wasn’t known for his subtlety. 

__

“Yeah, Hogsmeade.” Draco nodded, inhaling cereal. 

__

“Who with?” Theo miserably attempted to act nonchalantly. 

__

“Me, myself and I, Theo. I’ve got business to do there.” Draco said, not appreciating the interrogation whatsoever. 

__

“What kind? Doesn’t concern a certain Gryffindor does it.” Theo raised an eyebrow. 

__

“Maybe, maybe not.” Draco yawned and gesticulated lazily, despite managing to wake up so early it didn’t mean he was fully functional until at least 10am. 

__

“You’re a very annoying human being.” Theo muttered. 

__

“You’re just figuring this out now?” Draco rolled his eyes. 

__

“No." Theo said. Minutes passed while Theo sipped his coffee and Draco just about finished his breakfast until Theo suddenly said; "I’m going out with Blaise.” 

__

“Oh, well, congratulations.” Draco’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected that. "When did that happen?"

__

“Don’t be a prat!” Theo frowned at him. “I’m going out to Hogsmead with Blaise. He needs a new quill.” 

__

“Oh,” Draco blushed. Whether it was his guilty conscience jumping to that conclusion because of Harry, Draco neither knew nor want to know. 

__

Harry was on his mind though. More than normal that was. He’d asked to meet with Draco in Hogsmeade to talk with Hermione and himself. He and Draco would spend some time first together in Hogsmeade, then meet Hermione, then Draco would say he’d promised to meet his friends somewhere and hopefully kill Dumbledore at some point during that time. Except he’d hopefully leave the last bit out of his explanation. 

__

Just thinking about it made Draco mutter ‘shit’ under his breath. 

__

“You okay?” Theo said mildly with the distinct air of someone who couldn’t care less. 

__

“Look,” Draco said curtly. He was stressed out of his mind and couldn’t deal with Theo’s petty bullshit at that moment. “I know you’re pissed with me, for whatever goddamned reason, and good for you! The thing is Theo, I couldn’t give a single fuck what you think right now, okay? Not one! So either cut it out or stop talking to me!” 

__

Theo shot him a look of complete unadulterated hatred before launching from the table with a speed and ferocity Draco had never seen from him before, leaving his coffee unfinished, which Draco had also never seen him so before. However, Draco meant it when he said he didn’t care, so barely noticed him even leaving. 

__

“Wow, that was intense...” Harry Potter, of all people, slid into Theo’s recently vacated seat. When Draco thought he'd rather die a slow and painful death than talk to anyone else just then he saw Harry and completely forgot about everything else. Draco simply couldn’t hold back a smile at the sight of him.

__

“Oh, it's just a day in the life Harry, one gets used to it living with him after this many years.” Draco sighed sleepily. 

__

“You’re a trooper, that’s for sure.” Harry laughed. 

__

“Speaking of, you’re up awfully early for you.” Draco remarked. 

__

“Says you, I've never seen you up before midday on a weekend before.” Harry raised an eyebrow. 

__

“Touché. Anyway, we’re still set for Hogsmeade later right?” Draco asked. 

__

“Only if you are?” Harry suddenly looked concerned. 

__

“Yeah, why not?” Draco asked. 

__

“Hermione.” Harry bit his lip. 

__

“What about her?” Draco smiled. Hermione was very intimidating but Draco doubted Harry would ask them to meet unless he thought it was a good idea. 

__

“You can be oddly perfect sometimes.” Harry said slowly and quietly while grinning slyly. 

__

“And you sound oddly surprised.” Draco smirked. 

__

***

__

Draco had agreed to meet Harry in Hogsmeade. It was easier for both of them. It did mean people in school would be deprived of the field day they’d have if they saw the two boys walking in together, although for Harry and Draco that wasn't a bad thing. They were going to meet in the Hog’s Head pub once Draco got there, while Hermione was with Fred and then she would join them there. 

__

Draco made the journey into Hogsmeade therefore alone. It had just started to snow, large flakes swooping down from the sky and settling not only to the ground but to Draco too. The weather often swiftly turned bitter in Scotland earlier than elsewhere in Britain. It was only October still but the wind was freezing. Draco just walked a little faster, pulled his cloak a little tighter around him and ducked his head to avoid the snow flying into his face. 

__

Draco had his backpack on with the fatal necklace wrapped up inside. He’d already planned how he was going to get it to Dumbledore... Well he at least he had a rough idea. His current plan was to hang around the back of the Three Broomsticks, after leaving Harry and Hermione, and bewitch the first person he could find to ask a Hogwarts student to deliver the package to Dumbledore. Draco would, by then, have found his friends and secured a relatively sound alibi for himself. Of course, depending on circumstances, that all could easily change. 

__

His Aunt Bellatrix had taught him years ago how to properly cast the imperious curse. It was easy enough once you got the hang of it, so much so, that was the element of his mission he was least worried about. The idea of getting caught, on the other hand, left Draco’s knees going weak with fear. 

__

Draco got into Hogsmeade with his heart thumping just from going over the plan in his head. It planted a seed of doubt into his mind if he was actually going to manage pulling it off. What if he got caught? 

__

Wandering around the idyllic village of Hogsmeade, the snow giving a beautiful dusting to all the houses, Draco was barely paying attention to where he was going and eventually stumbled across the Hog’s Head but nearly walked straight past it. 

__

He entered cautiously as he'd never been there before, it wasn’t his usual scene; far too dirty. He soon however saw Harry who was sat at a table in the very back with two butterbeers on he small table already. Draco couldn’t help smiling to himself at that. 

__

The pub for the most part was empty. Just the elderly barman behind the bar and an old haggard looking witch sat on a stool quietly mumbling to herself. Draco walked quickly past them, he didn't want any questions as for all he knew Hogwarts students may not have even been allowed in the Hog's Head. 

__

Harry was twiddling his thumbs while he waited and anxiously took gulps of his drink. Every so often he checked over his shoulder like he had an nervous twitch, as though to make sure no one was behind him, even though all that was there was a rather large stuffed hog mounted on the wall. 

__

Draco said, “so, do you come here often?” And grinned as he took the chair opposite Harry. He took off his dark cloak and whipped the snowflakes out of his hair. His cheeks were flushed from the cold, his hands freezing despite his gloves. 

__

“Are you hitting on me?” Harry smiled back and blushed adorably. Draco just genially shrugged his shoulders in response. 

__

“So, this place... it’s certainly... rustic?” Draco said like he wasn’t sure himself as he looked around the dark pub while rubbing his hands together to regain some feeling in them. You wouldn’t think it was day-time from the light levels inside the pub. The only pleasant thing about, it in fact, was the roaring fire thankfully right next to the table Harry had chosen. 

__

“I quite like it.” Harry shrugged following Draco’s gaze around the place. All he could think about was the last time he was there, holding the first official meeting of Dumbledore’s Army and how different it was this time sat with Draco. His heart was thumping to a similar rhythm both times due to nerves though, that much hadn’t changed. 

__

As though to almost make it worse, Draco stretched back in his seat causing his legs to brush and settle pushed against Harry’s own. He didn’t know if it was intentional or not, blatantly flirting was something Harry relentlessly struggled on picking up on, he only just about got the reference Draco made when he first came in. 

__

“Thanks for the drink,” Draco smiled, “I owe you one.”

__

“Forget about it, I’m making you see Hermione after all.” Harry said hastily. His words were hitching in his throat ridiculously just because of Draco’s fully clothed legs against his. 

__

“You make it sound like a horrible ordeal, you are friends with her right?” Draco laughed. 

__

“I am!” Harry then became more serious. "I just think although it’s a good thing to do, she’s probably going to scrutinise you. She’s not going to let you off the hook for a long time, you need to earn her trust... that is if you want it! You don’t have to!” Harry blurted the last bit. 

__

“I can see how I feel,” Draco said slowly. He wasn’t sure if getting involved with Harry’s other friends was necessary to his task, it involved an even higher risk. More involvement with other people who were already suspicious of him meant more opportunities of getting found out and caught. 

__

On the other hand the more he got Harry and his friends on his side, if he could, the more likely it was for him to appear as less of a threat to Dumbledore. 

__

“That’s fine, honestly. I know I’m asking a lot of you but I appreciate it. I talked to Hermione about you a bit-“ Harry bit his thumbnail. 

__

“-All bad I hope?” Draco interjected. 

__

“Of course,” Harry’s smile removed some of the anxiety from his face but it reappeared when he continued talking. “Seriously though, we did talk about you and she knows how helping you is important to me-“

__

“It is?” Draco frowned. He knew Harry had somewhat expressed concern for Draco but he had no idea Harry classified it as important. 

__

“You know it is.” Harry’s eyes grew wide. “You know how I feel about you especially...” Harry blushed. “But it’s not just that, if I can help you, I can help everyone else in your house who are at risk of being in danger of something they can’t control. You know, like Pansy and Theo.”

__

Draco felt his heart tug painfully. He’d been stuck by the fact Harry truly was the Chosen One weeks earlier but the dedication and need he had to save everyone could hardly be something of a duty of being the Chosen One but instead just something Harry felt he, as just Harry, had to do. 

__

The certainly and desperation Harry had almost made Draco think he could be helped. Almost. 

__

“Why do you have to be the hero all the time? Who’s looking after you?” Draco asked quietly. 

__

“I have friends. Dumbledore. You.” Harry looked up at Draco in the same way as earlier, the look that made Draco feel like spilling all his secrets and fears to the boy and begging for help and forgiveness. 

__

“You have me?” Draco asked as though testing the words in his mouth. 

__

“Don’t I?” Harry asked sounding suddenly very unsure. 

__

Draco was nearly cast speechless. It took him a few seconds of Harry staring intently at him before saying, “you do now.”

__

***

__

Meanwhile, Fred had rather precariously been leading Hermione with a scarf around her eyes to a clearing before the Shrieking Shack. How he'd managed to convince her to put on the scarf Fred wasn't dwelling on as he had more pressing things to think about. The settling snow was making things unfairly slippery. Fred had almost tripped several times, nearly dragging Hermione down with him, but thankfully he’d managed to compose himself before doing so each time. Nonetheless it was embarrassing, Hermione laughed each time she felt a sudden tug on her arm indicating Fred almost falling. 

__

“Hermione, you can now take off the scarf! I know you’ve had your own various exciting experiences with the Shrieking Shack but babe you’re about to have the time of your life.” Fred said while grandly presenting the Shrieking Shack to Hermione as she unraveled the scarf that covered her. 

__

“Oh wow, this place practically epitomises fun.” Hermione said sarcastically but smiling up at Fred nonetheless. She had been shivering for a while now and finally noticing, now that they’d stopped walking, Fred took off his thick jacket and wrapped Hermione around in it and took her hand in his. Hermione blushed furiously but kept quiet. 

__

“I don’t know what ‘epitomises’ means but I’m going to take it as a compliment.” Fred nodded diplomatically. 

__

“Okay, so don’t tell me, any second now George is going to jump out of it in a werewolf costume and attack me, or better still, and this would really impress me, if you had a real-life werewolf come out and attack me.” Hermione mused. 

__

“I like your thinking but no, you’ve been there done that. It would be very unoriginal upon my part.” Fred said. 

__

“So what is it?” Hermione asked. 

__

Fred grinned and said, “just wait and look up there...” pointing up into the sky. 

__

Then suddenly, causing Hermione to let out a small scream, bursts of light shot up into the bleak grey sky. Dozens and dozens of sparkling lights spiralled up in a kaleidoscope of colour. The fireworks curled within each other to form a psychedelic affect spreading over the sky. 

__

“Wow! This is amazing!” Hermione said quietly and almost to herself. Fred heard her though and tightened his grip on his hand. He looked down at her illuminated face from the fireworks and laughed mainly in relief when he saw her fixated look of wonder. 

__

Eventually, after nearly all of the remaining stock of Fred and George’s fireworks had disappeared, a last explosion of colour flooded the sky which fanned out like a wave only to cumulate together to form a beautiful pixilated picture of Hermione. The image of her was laughing and waving down at the real Hermione and Fred down below. 

__

“Fred! This is incredible!” Hermione grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him. She could feel Fred smiling, very pleased with himself, against her lips. 

__

When they finally pulled away the firework portrait of Hermione had long since disappeared. 

__

“How did you do all that? Oh Fred it must have cost a fortune! If anything I’m surprised George let you!” Hermione said, unable to wipe the smile from her face. 

__

“Ah, it only cost my half of all birthday presents for the next thirty years as well as to be the guinea pig for all our upcoming products for a similar amount of time.” Fred said waving it off in a laissez-faire manner. “It was worth it anyway. Consider it a late birthday present.”

__

“Thank you! I loved it! It was so beautiful. You and George honestly are so talented.” Hermione said earnestly. 

__

Fred laughed. “No need to sound so surprised!” 

__

Despite her happiness and shock at Fred’s amazing gift for her, Hermione couldn’t help feeling uneasy at Fred’s words. He suddenly sounded so much like Ron. Everything Ron did that Hermione was impressed by he always answered with a standard, playful, ‘no need to sound so surprised’. 

__

She, instead of ruining the moment, pushed the thought away and instead gave Fred another lingering kiss as though to bury any and all feelings of Ron away. 

__

***

__

Back at the Hog's Head Harry and Draco had been leisurely drinking their third butterbeer, more than once wishing it was something a little stronger. Draco had even offered to confund the bar man but Harry, with his moral high ground, promised he’d hex Draco if he got out of his seat. 

__

During all this their legs had been, by then, draped all over each other. Harry, subconsciously or not, had a habit of gently rubbing his leg against Draco’s from time to time. Either way Draco found it incredibly sexy. 

__

“Oh! There she is!” Harry suddenly straightened up, not only resulting in kicking Draco in the shins but rudely awakening him from staring lazily into Harry’s deep green eyes. 

__

“Who?” Draco was confused for a second and then said dully, “oh, her.”

__

“Hi Harry!” Hermione said brightly as she quickly sat down between him and Draco. She removed the scarf wrapped around her neck and most of her face to reveal a very flushed face. 

__

“Had a nice time?” Harry smiled, sitting back in his own seat. 

__

“Oh Harry it was amazing! You’ll never guess what he did!” Hermione then launched into a full blow-by-blow account of exactly what happened on her escapade with Fred Weasley that made Draco close to suicide. 

__

“What a good boyfriend.” Harry then, for a strange reason looked pointedly at Draco. 

__

“Hey! I offered to pay for half the drinks.” Draco scowled and crossed his arms. 

__

Hermione just laughed nervously, taking what Draco said thankfully as a joke. “So Draco,” she said eventually. “It’s good to see you?” She said it with such an unsure voice it came out unmistakably as a question. 

__

“Sure is Granger.” Draco said tiredly. 

__

“Anyway...” Harry clapped his hands together. “Hermione is here, Draco, to talk to you... start a fresh I guess?”

__

“Uh...” Hermione looked rather startled at Harry. Clearly this hasn’t been part of the deal. Draco merely raised an amused eyebrow at Harry. 

__

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger, I’ve heard so much about you, you know from the Daily Prophet and what not.” Draco smiled nearly slyly. Hermione just blushed a little angrily. 

__

Harry let out a loud nervous laugh. “Play nice Draco!” 

__

“You know I could be worse.” Draco shrugged. 

__

“Harry...” Hermione said quietly in a warning tone. 

__

“Draco!” Harry said frowning at him him. 

__

“What!” Draco mocked confusion but quickly abandoned the idea upon seeing Harry’s angry face. “Okay, okay! Hello Hermione, it’s good to see you. I know we’ve had some, er, alterations in the past but I hope we can move on from that after you see how sorry I am.” Draco said it with the mildest hint of sincerity that stopped Harry from shouting at him again. 

__

“Thank you Draco, I guess we've both perhaps done things in the past that were... regrettable” Hermione nodded at him, unable not to remember the spectacular punch to the face she'd given him in their third year and how she didn't regret it that much. Draco on the other hand felt like he'd just had to apologise to a teacher but swallowed his contempt on the grounds of his new found truce with Hermione. 

__

“This is good! I’m so glad this is finally happening!” Harry said like an overly enthusiastic counsellor. 

__

“Alright tone it down a notch Mr. Happy-go-lucky.” Draco muttered over his drink. After a second of reflection, as Harry did genuinely seem truly happy, Draco said, “do you want a drink Hermione? I’m buying this round.”

__

Hermione’s face immediately brightened, clearly she didn't expect this attitude from Draco. If Draco wasn’t doing it for Harry, if he’d had known how happy it made Hermione he may have considered offering her a drink of his own accord. 

__

“Thanks Draco!” Hermione said as brightly as her expression. 

__

Draco walked over to the bar to buy another three drinks knowing full well as soon as he left Harry and Hermione would start talking about him. 

__

Draco was quite right. “What do you think?” Harry whispered excitedly as soon as he thought Draco was out of earshot. 

__

“Harry, despite this happy surprise, I can’t help feeling like you’re trying to introduce me to a new boyfriend or something.” Hermione said dubiously. 

__

Harry just scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous! He couldn't be a new boyfriend, I haven't had one before.” Hermione gave him a stern look. Harry sighed. "I'm joking! Merlin!" Hermione simply gave him a searching look in response. “Anyway! Your opinion!” Harry awkwardly moved on. 

__

“He seems alright, marginally better than what I expected.” Hermione said slowly, still looking dubiously at Harry. 

__

"Wait a minute! A second ago it was a happy surprise, now it's 'marginally better'?" Harry frowned. 

__

"Well what am I supposed to say Harry?" Hermione said exasperatedly. 

__

“I don't know! You haven’t seen anything yet though. This is him with his guard up. He can be much nicer.” Harry nodded while looking over to Draco who was naturally hunched over the bar pulling out a handful of galleons to pay for the drinks. 

__

“I forget how much time you’ve spent with him recently.” Hermione said. 

__

“I don’t think I’ve spent much more time with him than other years Hermione. This year we just don’t hate each other. Fifth year I spent nearly all my time with him.” Harry said. 

__

“Stalking him more like.” Hermione couldn’t help adding with a grin. 

__

Harry just rolled his eyes and looked back over to Draco’s general direction. He was already making his way back with three glasses of butterbeer held precariously in his hands. He placed them on the table with a grimace and sat down himself. 

__

“Thank you Draco.” Hermione said cordially, taking a sip of her drink. 

__

“Don’t mention it.” Draco said. 

__

“So...” Harry said after a few awkward seconds. Both Hermione and Draco looked up at him quickly, expectantly. Maybe this wasn’t as different to the first Dumbledore’s Army meeting than he thought. “Draco, I’ve talked to Hermione about you and she decided she wanted to get to know you more.” Harry said determinedly avoiding Hermione’s look. 

__

“Get to know me?” Draco dropped his tone smirked at Hermione. She just rolled her eyes. 

__

“Uh, not like that!” Harry said quickly. “More as in to help you maybe?”

__

“I don’t need tutoring Harry, correct me if I’m wrong but I distinctly remember you saying how I was too in our year.” Draco said. 

__

Hermione looked at Harry with raised eyebrows while Harry blushed furiously. “You’re wrong. And you're being unnecessarily difficult.” He ground out. 

__

“It’s not to for tutoring you anyway.” Hermione said almost over Harry. “Uh, not that you do need it anyway.”

__

“What is for then?” Draco asked. 

__

“I just want to... uh.... be there for you? Help you, I guess?” Hermione said sounding more like she'd been told to say that than by her own choice. 

__

“You sound very sure of yourself.” Draco said sarcastically. 

__

“What I’m trying to say is that I think Harry is right. About you. If there’s anything we can do to make things easier for you, and your friends, in times like this, we will try our best.” Hermione said. She looked over at Harry to see if she said the wrong thing. Harry met her look with one indicating for her to continue. “Uh, I know right now, with your father and all, things are difficult but we’re here for you Draco, Dumbledore too, to keep you safe I guess.”

__

“Safe from what exactly? My father?” Draco’s voice turned stony. 

__

Hermione went bright red. “No! No! I didn’t meant that! I just meant maybe, perhaps the kind of people... associated with your father. If they’re putting you under pressure we can help you stay safe.” 

__

Draco was quiet for a long time. He was touched. He knew Granger had next to no idea what she was talking about but the fact she was trying and that it was Harry’s idea was nice enough. He also know it would take Granger’s suggested dream team of herself, Harry and Dumbledore to singlehandedly kill every Death Eater and Voldemort on Earth, which was impossible, for him to ever be safe again. 

__

That in mind, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything other than, “thanks Hermione,” and to give her a small smile. 

__

***

__

After several reminiscent niceties had been exchanged between Draco, Harry and Hermione, Draco knew he had to excuse himself. He first and foremost had to make his first, and hopefully, last attempt in completing his task. 

__

Hearing Hermione talk about Dumbledore as though she valued him more than anyone she knew did nothing to help Draco's guilt. He hadn't yet managed to get over the fact that he was essentially about to assassinate Harry's last remaining father-figure, let alone hear first hand how important Dumbledore was to Hermione, as well as so many other students too. Draco, not knowing what else to do, buried his guilt and continued to smile. 

__

“Anyway, this has been nice. Maybe we could do this another trip to Hogsmeade? I could bring Blaise, he’s always desperate to make friends.” Draco said, standing up and putting on layers of warm clothes. 

__

Hermione was still smiling at what Harry had previously said. “Of course!” 

__

“I’ll walk you out.” Harry said, already standing up. Draco smirked to himself. He knew he’d done everything Harry had hoped of him. He’d acted like a perfect gentleman and Harry seemed more than happy. 

__

“If you wish. Bye Hermione, it’s been a pleasure.” Draco offered her a wave but before he could do anything else Hermione got up and gave him a quick hug. Draco was momentarily struck still in surprise but managed to smile once she backed away, her own eyes wide as though she herself was shocked by her actions. 

__

Draco just picked him his rucksack with the fatal necklace inside and put it on feeling like a terrible person. 

__

“I’ll be back in a minute Hermione.” Harry said. 

__

Draco left the pub with Harry following. As soon as he turned the corner, now out of Hermione’s sight, Harry slipped his hand into Draco’s gloved one. 

__

"Thanks for all this." He whispered, stopping Draco from quite making it out the open door. The harsh wind was making Harry's unruly hair fly about wildly. 

__

Draco reached up to tuck a lock behind Harry's ear. "It's no problem. Honestly." He gave Harry a smile. He wanted desperately to kiss him but simply couldn't manage it considering what he was about to do. He settled with giving Harry's hand a tight squeeze and gently cupping Harry's chin with his hand before leaving him at the threshold of the dingy pub. 

__

"I'll see you later?" Harry called out. 

__

"On your head be it!" Draco had to shout for Harry to hear him over the wind. Harry waved in response, grinning, and Draco turned around to continue walking. 

__

Then, as though a switch had gone off in Draco's head, all his previous thoughts of happiness had gone. All he could think about was his task. His rucksack seemed to weigh more than double than it did seconds previously as it hung on his shoulders. He knew what he was about to do was insane. If he pulled it off it would be a miracle, to think of the consequences if he didn't was unbearable. 

__

Draco walked on, through the wind, to the Three Broomsticks. Instead of going inside, however, he did what he'd originally planned and made his way round the back of it and waited standing with his back against the brick wall. 

__

He ended up hanging around in the bitter cold for far longer than he'd expected. He should have guessed that what with the weather turning so rapidly bad that no one would want to be outside for more than necessary. 

__

Eventually, after what felt like far longer than it actually was, the backdoor to the pub opened. Without wasting a single second to even check who it was, Draco non-verbally casted the imperious curse on them. 

__

Once he had his subject under his command he saw that he'd cursed Madam Rosmerta, he should have probably guessed she'd end up being his victim considering it was her pub. She was carrying two bin bags in her hands and had, due to the curse, an eerily blank expression on her face with all her features slack. 

__

Without wanting to risk anyone happening to see them, Draco knew he had to act fast. He made Rosmerta put down her bin bags and take the enclosed cloth containing the necklace out of Draco's bag with a swish on his wand. Now that she had the necklace he got her to walk out from around the back of the pub to the front using the same route Draco took. Following her, Draco crouched down behind the side gate of the pub and made her walk past it and into the street. He made her stand in a position where he would not only be able to see her but able to keep her under her command. 

__

Finally having everything in place, all Draco had to do was keep Rosmerta looking normal while he waited for a Hogwarts student to pass by. Draco could hardly believe his luck, the fact everything so far had gone perfectly was beyond him. He didn't let himself celebrate though, the hardest part would be to get Rosmerta to convince a random student to deliver the necklace to Dumbledore while controlling her via a spell several feet away. If he lost an ounce of his full concentration it would all be ruined. 

__

It took a while before a Hogwarts student did walk by that Draco could use. In the time before then Draco just had to make Rosmerta look vaguely annoyed at having to stand in the cold, have her smile and nod hello at a few passers by and occasionally rub her crossed arms to make it seem like she was trying to stay warm. 

__

It ended up being Katie Bell, a Gryffindor girl in the year above Draco and another girl who Draco thought her name was Leanne, who walked by first. Draco got Rosmerta to stop Katie in the street and ask her, as kindly as he could possibly make her, to deliver the package to Dumbledore. Katie seemed very confused at the request and Draco couldn't blame her. If he'd been stopped in the street by Rosmerta to deliver a package to Dumbledore of all people he probably would have laughed in her face, told her to invest in a house-elf, and walk off. 

__

Draco had no other option however but to try again, this time more forcefully, if he wasted any more time he could get found out. He got Rosmerta to explain some long-winded excuse as to why she needed Katie to deliver the package. Rosmerta withered on about something along the lines of how she'd missed Dumbledore's birthday and only just remembered now, but of course being the owner of the Three Broomsticks, could hardly abandon her pub for long enough to deliver the package herself. Eventually, when Katie was still far too reluctant to take the package, with Leanne tugging at her coat sleeve for them to move on, Draco was desperate enough to try something only he would think of in a manic state as a last resort. 

__

He made Rosmerta non-verbally cast the imperious curse herself on Katie to take the package. It was incredibly dangerous but when Katie did finally accept it, to Leanne's huff of annoyance, Draco could breath a little easier again. 

__

Once he got Rosmerta to cast exactly what Draco needed Katie to do, he forced her to make Katie walk on. He then flicked his wand to cause Rosmerta to walk back to him. As Katie left he couldn't help noticing Leanne giving her a very confused look. Draco just chose to ignore it. There was nothing he could possibly do now. 

__

As Rosmerta approached him he got her to walk round to the back of the pub again and pick up the bin bags she was holding when he first cast the curse. Draco knew what he was about to do again would have to be ridiculously quick. His pulse raced. He swiftly removed the imperious curse from her and immediately cast oblivious. As soon as the spell was over Draco picked up his rucksack and sprinted around the pub until he was out in the street. 

__

Breathing far heavier than if he'd done that run under normal circumstances, Draco knew he had to take a minute to calm down otherwise he'd do something ridiculous like faint. He straight away started walking in the opposite direction to the Three Broomsticks until he found a bench. 

__

He sat down on it breathing heavily, not quite believing what he'd just done. He'd just started the process of Dumbledore's assassination. It was insane. Shaking his head in disbelief, Draco rubbed the hair out of his face and found that his hands were shaking. He'd fundamentally just killed the most powerful wizard ever to exist. Feeling repulsed by himself in a sudden wave of nausea, Draco stood up in a panic and promptly threw up in the bush behind the bench.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! It was a lot of fun to write especially considering it’s the first MAJOR plot advancement in a while!!! 
> 
> I’m honestly so excited that this fic’s storyline is finally happening! The fact it’s taken over 60k just to establish Draco and Harry together as well as the basis for the story is slightly overwhelming but I’m glad this milestone has happened. 
> 
> Obviously it’s only like 2 months into the Hogwarts year at this point so as you can tell by that this fic is going to be very very long haha. Still I do really want to finish it and I hope you guys want to read it to the end too! 
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for reading this far! 
> 
> Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	22. All While the Wind Cries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! Xxx

Harry was just leaving the Hog’s Head with Hermione, and beginning to walk up the snowy path to Hogwarts, when he suddenly felt very strange. He scanned the white landscape in front of him as though scouting out anything causing that uneasy feeling. 

“Are you okay, Harry?” Hermione said, frowning at him as they walked.

“What? Oh, yeah, I’m fine…” Harry said distantly whilst still looking around. All he could make out though were two dark, rather short, figures a little further ahead of him. Most likely they were Hogwarts students, just like him and Hermione, making their way back to Hogwarts before it got dark. 

“Well, thank you for today Harry. I know I’ve said it before, but I’m honestly glad I’ve finally met the ‘real’ Draco, as you put it.” Hermione said, smiling, linking her arm with Harry’s all while resting her head against his shoulder.

“That’s good. I’m glad too.” Harry said, sounding monotonous as he was still distracted.

“Harry, are you sure you’re okay?” Hermione stopped and pulled Harry’s arm around so he was facing her. “I feel like I say this every time I’m with you.”

Harry had just opened his mouth to reply that ‘yes’ he was fine when he was abruptly interrupted by someone screaming at the top of their lungs. It was a dreadful piercing, high pitch noise that went right the way through Harry and chilled him to the bone. It sounded like whoever was screaming was being tortured. It could only be from those two dark figures who were so far ahead of him. Despite that, without hesitation, Harry sprinted ahead to where the sound was coming from. He didn’t bother looking round to see if Hermione was following because all he could think about is how he knew, in his gut, that something terrible was happening.

When Harry reached where the noise was coming from he drew is wand. He was horrified to find Katie Bell floating up high in the sky, her brown hair whipping violently around her head, her features scrunched in pain while she screamed. However, what was most disturbing was her eyes; they were wide open and seemingly unseeing.

“Harry! Oh Harry, Hermione! Merlin I don’t know what to do!” Harry had barely noticed the other girl, Leanne, who was kneeling down in the snow with her head in her hands, crying.

Hermione, who had of course ran straight away after Harry as soon as he took off, immediately rushed to crouch down besides Leanne to wrap her arms around her. Meanwhile, Harry was searching the area for some clues to help him understand what possibly happened to Katie. She, however, was still screeching so it was rather difficult to think. 

“Leanne, what happened here?” Hermione asked softly.

“God, I don’t know…” Leanne was still crying loudly. 

“Did anything odd happen to you today? Have you seen anyone around the area?” Harry asked her sharply, turning to face her.

“I mean Katie got asked to take this package up to Hogwarts to give to Dumbledore, she didn’t really want to, I could tell.” Leanne heaved. “We were actually arguing about it just before she flew up into the air.”

“Is that the package there?” Harry pointed to a piece of cloth, snow already settling upon it, a mere few centimetres in front of Leanne. Leanne nodded and went to reach for it before Harry shouted, “don’t touch it!” She withdrew her hand as though she had been electrically shocked. Harry then took out his wand and cast Wingadium Leviosa on it to keep it from being near anything or anyone. As he cast the spell the cloth fell from the object it was enclosing, a dark coloured opal necklace.

“Wow,” Hermione said quietly.

“Wow? Wow?” Leanne cried hysterically. “We need to help Katie!”

“Right, yes.” Harry nodded. He cast the necklace back to the ground but at least several meters from Leanne and Hermione. “I’m going to get help. There must be someone in Hogsmeade who can help. I promise I’ll be back soon.” Harry said before running back, as fast as he could, in the direction of the Three Broomsticks. He had to find help, save the day, it was completely instinctual. Sometimes he felt like it was all he learnt to do at Hogwarts.

***

Draco eventually worked up the courage to venture from his bench to go out and find his friends. He knew they’d be around the Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop as Theo disclosed earlier that Blaise needed a new quill. If they were to come with Pansy too, no doubt she’d be nearby as it was next door to Gladrags Wizardwear. Although the Hog’s Head was a very private place to meet someone, nothing was like hiding in plain sight in a crowd such as one in the main bustling high street of Hogsmeade where the small shop resided. The most obvious and busiest of places to hang out often were the places you were least likely to be caught out. So, with that in mind, Draco took several deep breaths and slowly made his way there.

Upon reaching the high street once more, it wasn’t difficult to spot Blaise and Theo. They were, after all, rather an odd pairing. Theo was very tall with rich dark skin, meanwhile Theo, who was although taller than Draco, standing next to Blaise created a rather noticeable height difference in which he looked small in comparison. Theo’s pale skin wasn’t all to vastly contrast with Blaise either, Theo’s scowl was almost the opposite of Blaise’s pleased expression as he was examining a long handsome looking quill. They were both standing outside of Gladrags Wizardware, presumably waiting for Pansy.

“Hey!” Draco called out to them. Even he could recognise how shaky and out of breath he sounded despite the lack of exercise he’d done.

“Hi Draco!” Blaise smiled at him when he approached.

“I thought you had business to attend?” Theo scowled at him.

“Business which has been attended to and you know I can’t stay away from you, Theo, for too long.” Draco said and felt some comfort in the normality of Theo rolling his eyes dramatically at him.

“Oooh what kind of business Draco?” Pansy had just emerged from the doorway of the shop, in an over the top sultry manner, clutching an obscene amount of shopping bags.

“Ah, I wouldn’t want to bore you my dear Pansy.” Draco waved her question off but to keep her happy offered an arm for her to hold and another to carry her bags. She accepted, grinning.

Draco couldn’t help looking over at Theo as he walked past him with Pansy. He knew he’d most likely look revolted, which he did, but Draco also managed to glimpse the ends of yet another spectacular eye roll as a bonus.

“Where to?” Pansy asked.

“Where ever you want, mon cheri.” Draco said airily.

“Well, I bloody fancy a drink.” Pansy mused.

Blaise chuckled behind them, “I doubt we’ll get served in the Three Broomsticks Pans.”

“We might do!” Pansy laughed, knowing there was no chance they would. “Draco could, you know, do your special little spell?” She went on to say suggestively. 

Draco’s stomach immediately dropped. “What do you mean?” He asked, almost feeling completely certain that he knew exactly what she meant.

“Gosh, you know! The Imperious curse!” Pansy said in a hushed voice.

“Don’t be ridiculous Pansy!” Draco laughed, trying to act normal but feeling ready to throw up yet again.

“You told me in a bloody letter this summer that you’d learnt how to do it!” Pansy whined.

Draco went red and tried to ignore Theo’s snort behind him. “Well I learnt how to do it sort of, not properly, not in an environment like a pub without no one noticing, not when it could land me in Askaban just to get you pissed!” Pansy immediately clamped her mouth down in surprise.

“Alright Draco, calm down, she was only joking!” Blaise said.

“I don’t even want to go to the Three Broomsticks if I’m honest anyway. You really want a drink Pansy? I’m more than happy to go down to the kitchens to get one for you but I’m not bloody cursing someone in the Three Broomsticks.” Draco said finally. Pansy was still looking unimpressed but wordlessly changed their course by leading Draco towards the castle instead.

“Ooh isn’t he sexy when he gets all imperative?” Blaise whispered jokingly to Theo.

“No.” Was all Draco heard Theo say in response, he could tell he’d said it deadpan which made Blaise laugh but Draco knew Theo meant it. At least the boy had finally gotten the message Draco thought almost ruefully.

The four of them made their way back up to the road which led to the castle. Draco wanted to think that it was the howling wind and freezing snow that was stopping them from talking, but somehow knew that even if the weather was beautiful they wouldn’t be talking anyway. Looking downwards, Draco carried on walking.

After a few minutes or so Pansy spoke up, her voice sounding deafening even above the weather. “Was that just Harry?”

“What?” Draco said immediately whilst his head snapped up. He, however, couldn’t see anyone.

“Never mind, I thought I saw him running past.” Pansy shook her head indifferently and they continued walking in silence.

***

“Thank God! Hagrid!” Harry could have cried out with joy at stumbling across his friend.

“Y’aright ‘Arry?” Hagrid shouted over the loud wind. As ever the half-Giant towered over Harry but at least for the time being he sheltered him from the bitter weather.

“I’m not actually Hagrid! I need your help! It’s Katie Bell! She’s been hurt!” Harry shouted back and pointed back over his shoulder.

“What’s ‘appened?” Hagrid called.

“I don’t know! She’s screaming her head off though and floating up in the air. I think she touched this necklace that must have been cursed. Her friend Leanne said she was meant to deliver it to Dumbledore!” Harry said quickly.

Hagrid’s face suddenly changed and became much more serious. Harry knew Hagrid loved being trusted with important things and was barely surprised when Hagrid suddenly began running in the same direction Harry just came from.

He was off, practically out of sight, before Harry began to run back himself. He’d be back to where Katie was way before Harry could ever be, but Harry knew if there was anyone who was going to get Katie back to school as quickly as possible it was Hagrid.

***

“Oh my God, what is that abhorrent noise?” Pansy said, sounding thoroughly apathetic as the four walked on only to be exposed to a pained scream coming from ahead.

“I have no idea.” Draco said but suddenly felt unbearably sick, by this point in the day though it was a familiar thing.

As they walked on the screaming got louder and louder until it was almost intolerable, but by that point the four of them already had spotted Katie Bell floating in the snowy grey sky.

“Holy shit!” Pansy shouted and stopped in her tracks when she saw Katie. She dropped the shopping she was holding and drew an arm up in the air to point at Katie. If Katie hadn’t been screaming Draco would have walked right under her without noticing. However, Katie was screaming, and in fact screaming as though she was in excruciating pain. 

Draco could have fainted in that moment. The stupid girl must have somehow touched the fucking necklace. 

“Maybe we could help?” Theo said.

“Look! Over there! There are people underneath her, come on!” Blaise said. But, just as he started to run over to them he was nearly knocked off his feet by a huge figure who was charging like an animal on a rampage over to Katie.

“What the fuck was that?” Pansy shrieked as she ran to steady Blaise.

“You know, I think it was Hagrid.” Theo said, frowning as he raised his hand to shelter his eyes to get a clearer view of the bounding man ahead of them.

“Really?” Blaise looked mildly affronted. “Where I was from it seemed more like a wildebeest on steroids.”

“Come on, we should still go just to see what happened. This will be going round school for weeks!” Pansy said, sounding to Draco typically excited at the prospect at being at the scene of where gossip was taking place. She gathered her shopping and beginning to jog over to Katie herself. Little did Pansy know that it was possibly the gossip of Draco actually being expelled and sent to Askaban if he was found out because of this.

“Draco?” Blaise said. “You coming?”

Draco couldn’t seem to move. He didn’t even think he could work his jaw to speak to Blaise, and that was providing words would come out at all.

“Come on you pussy!” Theo hissed to him and pulled him along somehow anyway.

They reached Katie moments later and as they did so she collapsed down from the sky and landed in a crumpled heap on the ground. Almost instantaneously Harry turned up too, panting and clutching a stitch. Draco wasn’t surprised whatsoever, if there was danger you could always bet a small fortune of galleons that Harry would be there. 

“What are you doing here?” Harry whispered breathily in Draco’s ear. Draco couldn’t physically answer, he was focusing too much in remaining upwards.

They all watched Hagrid carefully swing Katie up into his arms. He turned to them once and gravely announced, “Take Leanne to the Hospital Wing. Harry, you take that bloody necklace up to the castle to McGonogall. You know not to touch it.” He then turned and made his way up to the castle in huge strides. They all watched him go. Leanne was taking huge pitiful gulping breaths, still down on her knees.

“Right, come on Leanne, you heard Hagrid, we need to get you to the Hospital Wing.” Hermione said gently as she tugged Leanne’s arm to get her to stand up. Leanne did so shakily with wobbly legs. Hermione then looked over to Harry once she had wrapped her arm around Leanne’s waist. “Be careful Harry. I’m going to take Leanne to Hogwarts and try to meet you in McGonogall’s office. Please, just please stay safe.” Hermione then slowly walked off with Leanne.

Harry kneeled down to the ground to where the necklace was laying looking as deceptively normal, its beauty hiding how deadly it was.

As though reading Harry’s mind, which Harry secretly prayed Pansy of all people couldn’t do, she said, “it’s a shame really, that necklace would look lovely with this low-cut dress I’ve just bought.”

“Seriously?” Theo said in disbelief.

“Okay I’m just going to get rid of this thing now. God knows what it’s doing in Hogsmeade of all places but I’m going to find out.” Harry said as though talking to himself while he took the cloth off the ground and very cautiously wrapped the necklace inside it. 

Just before Harry was about to properly pick it up Draco suddenly blurted out, “wait! Here, take my gloves.” He slipped off his black leather gloves and handed them to Harry who took them gratefully.

“Thanks Draco.” He smiled sheepishly and then picked up the necklace. Walking off, carefully keeping both eyes on the necklace as much as possible, Harry soon was out of sight as he submerged into the snow.

The four Slytherins were alone once more. All speechless and all wishing they’d managed to do more, no one more than Draco. 

His head was spinning. All of a sudden he knew he needed to sit down. He felt hot, way to hot than he should have been in the weather but he didn’t care because all he wanted was to unclasp his cloak just for a minute. He couldn’t though, his arms felt heavy in their sockets, he could barely lift them. Then, his vision started blurring around the edges, Draco felt his legs staggering. He could just about hear Pansy calling out to him but made no attempt in answering. The edges of his vision were now going black. The blackness was spreading inwardly. Then he couldn’t see at all and felt his legs going slack.

***

“Why is it, when something happens, it always happens to you two? To be quite honest I’m astonished Mr. Weasley isn’t here too! I mean really, is he taking a day off?” McGonagall said to Harry and Hermione who were standing in her office in front of her. Harry had been in there for a while now, the time in which was spent in silence as she examined the necklace. Hermione had only just turned up though from the Hospital Wing with reassurance that Leanne was fine and that she’d been given a calming drought. 

“He’s got a girlfriend Professor, everything changes then.” Harry shrugged. 

McGonagall looked up at him, her eyes twinkling almost amused. “Right well, thank you Harry for delivering this to me. We can now only hope Katie gets better and we find out whoever has done this. Dumbledore will sort it out. Katie has since been transported to St. Mungo’s so she’s in careful hands.”

“Dumbledore needs to be careful though Professor, whoever did this was targeting him.” Harry said earnestly. 

“As I am fully aware Potter. He will be fine. Don’t you worry.” McGonagall said. She waved her wand and the necklace floated gently across her desk to rest across a hook. 

“Ah, Professor Snape. I’m glad you could come.” McGonagall said. Harry and Hermione, who had just heard the door behind them shut, whipped their heads around. 

“On the contrary it’s a pleasure to be of service Professor,” Snape said but his eyes were transfixed on the necklace. 

“Well, anyway, like I said, Potter, Granger, thank you for what you’ve done. You can go now.” McGonagall said. 

“But-but I want to help! I want to-” Harry stammered desperately. 

“You can help by staying out of trouble.” Snape sneered. 

“If I’d have stayed out of trouble Katie could have died! Anyone could have touched the necklace and have the same happen to them too!” Harry said angrily. 

“-You take on far to much credit Potter, any idiot could have worked out that it was the necklace-” Snape’s eyes narrowed dangerously. 

“-Professor Snape!” McGonagall frowned.

“You seem to know an awful lot about what happened without being told anything yet Snape!” Harry spat. 

“Are you accusing me Potter?” Snape took a step forward. 

“Harry! Stop!” Hermione pulled at Harry’s arm. 

“I suggest you leave Mister Potter.” McGonagall said sternly. 

Harry just shot Snape one final look, the smug expression on his face made Harry want to punch him but he allowed himself to be pulled away by Hermione. 

***

“Blimey!” Ron said in a sigh later that night. Harry had finally managed to get him away from Lavender long enough to fill him in on what happened that day. Hermione had long since gone to bed and as the news of Katie Bell had infiltrated the school people had been begging Harry for answers all day. He, however, knew he had to withhold until the rest of Gryffindor had gone to bed before telling Ron. 

“And I’m going to find out who did it.” Harry said with a grand sense of finality, leaning back in his chair. 

“Harry, mate, I’m sure you’d be able to, but have you considered that maybe you don’t have to?” Ron said warily. 

“What do you mean?” Harry frowned. 

“This person who’s done this is dangerous! And for once in your life doesn’t seem to be targeting you! Maybe it’s a good indication that you shouldn’t get involved?” Ron said. 

“But they’re targeting Dumbledore obviously. Katie must have been bewitched or something to bring the necklace up to Dumbledore. It’s clearly an assassination attempt.” Harry said. 

“Yeah, and I’m sure the school knows that. All I’m saying is don’t get involved, for once this isn’t your battle.” Ron said. 

“Ron, I’m not going to sit back and watch Dumbledore get killed! I couldn’t!” Harry said, looking at Ron straight in the eye. “After everything with Sirius... I can’t lose Dumbledore too.”

Ron didn’t know what to say. At the beginning of the year Harry was a different person because of what happened to Sirius that summer. He’d forgotten that Harry was still clearly grieving and for him to let something like this just pass by without him doing anything to help was something he couldn’t ask of Harry even if it meant he was safer. Ron didn’t know if Harry would be able to survive without Dumbledore. He hoped he’d never have to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to comment! Xxxxx


	23. The Less You Know The Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and Merry Christmas!
> 
> I’m sorry this has taken so long to write! I’ve basically been feeling exactly the same way Harry does in this chapter about his NEWTS as my A-Levels. 
> 
> I’ve been so so busy I can’t even promise the next chapter will be up soon - I’m sorry!! Recently the only time I’ve even had to write has been during my holiday time (which you can probably tell considering I’m updating this around 1am Christmas Day) 
> 
> Anyway, regardless of this, I really hope you enjoy this chapter (in which drarry action does happen) xxxx

Draco was laid in bed, his head still spinning like a top as he listened to the rhythmic sound of Crabbe snoring. It was almost soothing. Almost. He rolled over. 

After he very embarrassingly fainted in Hogsmeade, Pansy didn’t quite know what to do with herself. Torn drastically between helping her best friend and running back to school to find out exactly what was going on, she instead was stood jumping oddly between moving towards Draco and Hogwarts. Blaise ended up being the one to come to Draco’s rescue. 

Being rescued, it turns out, wasn’t at all as glamorous as Draco had imagined. Blaise just shook him about a bit until he regained consciousness. The first thing Draco saw when he opened his eyes was Theo standing peering down at him, scorn written all over his face. 

Overall it had been the worst day in Draco’s life so far. The ‘so far’ was important to note, even Draco recognised that. The day went spectacularly badly but the point was that it could have gone a lot worse. Katie could have died. Draco could have already failed his task by being found out. Baring this in mind, somehow, Draco tried to think positively. He only hoped in vain that news of what happened wouldn’t reach his father, or more importantly the Dark Lord. 

He sighed loudly without care of waking up Crabbe and Goyle (as if a sigh could wake them anyway). At least, he thought, seeing Harry had been a success. Even Hermione hasn’t been too put off by him. Completely despite himself Draco smiled. Sparks were spurring and bubbling in his stomach. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, still smiling. He fell asleep, not after long, thinking of Harry’s hair flying in the wind, his cheeks red from windburn but brought up in a smile. 

***

“I still can’t believe what happened yesterday.” Ginny said the next day. It was a Sunday and Ginny and Harry were having a very late breakfast. The house elves were cleaning up as they walked into the hall and only allowed them to eat at all because they spent around five minutes profusely complimenting them. 

“Neither really. Out of all the shit at this school I’ve seen it was definitely one of the most scary things. Being in Hogsmeade made it worse, we could see Hogwarts behind Katie when she was up in the air. It just shows how close that necklace got to school.” Harry said. 

Ron and Hermione were, somewhat surprisingly, doing homework in the library. Ron all but begged for Hermione’s help but it didn’t take much persuasion in the end. Harry noticed the distinctly happy look on her face as he shuffled into the common room that morning just as her and Ron were leaving. Yet again Lavender looked ready to curse her. 

Katie herself had in fact been taken to St. Mungo’s hospital to get better. There had been a short announcement by the Heads of Houses that morning to give a synopsis of the story the previous day and assuring everyone Katie will make a full recovery. Of course her friends had already been told these details but there already were rumours seeping through the castle walls. Some thought it was Death Eaters, others Voldemort himself, of course there were crazy rumours that it was the Slytherins trying to pick their way through Gryffindor Quidditch team or that even Leanne had cursed Katie in the heat of their argument. 

Ginny and Harry talked their way through the theories over breakfast, agreeing that it was most likely Death Eaters. “It’s scary to think they were so close.” Ginny said. 

“It’s not like they haven’t been this close before, if that helps?” Harry offered but on the inside felt just as sick at the prospect as when he had previously found out about the various other Death Eaters that had managed to infiltrate Hogwarts. 

“I have to admit that’s not wholly reassuring either.” Ginny laughed. 

“No, but it keeps things interesting at least.” Harry said. 

“Certainly does. What’s the game plan then?” Ginny said briskly. 

“Game plan?” Harry asked. 

“Don’t play dumb. I know you Harry.” Ginny rolled her eyes. 

“Fine. Well, honestly there’s not much I can do but wait for Katie to get better so then I can ask her exactly what happened. Leanne isn’t very useful, she’s not a very... uh, observant person.” Harry said. 

Ginny laughed. “That’s a very nice euphemism for stupid Harry.” 

“I didn’t want to be mean but yes she’s not the brightest. She barely noticed Katie launching up into the air, or so I recall her saying.” Harry said bitterly. 

“It’s annoying that’s for sure. What are the teachers doing about it?” Ginny asked. 

“Nothing as far as I know.” Harry said. “But then again no one has told me anything so for all I know they could have caught whoever did it.”

“Sounds awfully promising.” Ginny said. 

“Nothing about this feels right Ginny. It all feels just different and odd like it doesn’t make sense. I don’t know how to explain it.” Harry said. 

“Maybe try not to think about it, at least until Katie comes back?” Ginny offered. 

“I’ll try but I have a feeling I’ll be shit at it.” Harry said. 

“That’s the spirit!” Ginny grinned. “Anyway, to take your mind off it I have a bone to pick with you Harry Potter.”

“Oh god,” Harry groaned. “Why is it I know exactly what you’re going to say?”

“Because you’re a skilled Occlumens?” Ginny said. 

“Hardly...” Harry said. “It’s more like it’s the same thing every girl I know asks me about when they can.”

“Well I’m your favourite, obviously, so you’re bound to answer me right?” Ginny asked. 

“Depends what the question is.” Harry said darkly. 

“Two words;” Ginny held up two fingers, “Draco. Malfoy.”

“You’re going to have to be more specific.” Harry said. 

“Okay, okay, fine. What’s the deal with you and Draco Malfoy? Better?” Ginny asked. 

“There’s no deal, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Harry said, picking up his glass of juice and taking a long sip. 

“Bullshit! Absolute bullshit! I can name about thirty examples of where the pair of you have gone absolutely mental over the mere mention of one another.” Ginny said. 

“I think you’ve therefore missed the concept of an arch nemesis, that’s what you do.” Harry said with a grin on his face. 

“I’m not childish enough to have a nemesis but good to know. From my limited knowledge, however, I’m pretty sure nemesis’s aren’t meant to kiss each other?” Ginny. 

“No, they’re probably not, you’re right.” Harry nodded, pushing away his sudden thoughts of stress that he’d been found out yet again. 

“Harry come on!” Ginny said. 

“Okay you’ve got me. How do you know?” Harry said. 

“Luna, she saw, uh, the pair of you by the lake?” Ginny said. 

“Fuck.” Harry groaned. 

“It’s not that bad!” Ginny tried. Harry just looked at her with contempt. “It’s really not though! No one believes a word Luna says most of the time.”

“At least that’s true.” Harry said. 

Ginny looked at Harry kindly. “I’m not going to crush this ‘Romeo and Romeo’ thing you’ve got going on Harry but-“

“I know, I know, I’ll be careful, he’s the son of a Death Eater with affiliations with Voldemort, I can’t put me feelings in front of my role as the bloody saviour of the Wizarding World. If need be and I have to choose between Draco and the good of the world as we know it, don’t worry I’ll choose the latter.” Harry said. 

“I was actually going to steer away from that side of this situation because it’s slightly awkward, instead I was going to say don’t get your precious heart broken.” Ginny said. 

“Ginny!” Scoffed Harry. 

“I’m not joking!” Ginny pushed his forearm. 

“It’s Draco Malfoy we’re talking about? There are no hearts involved!” Harry insisted. 

“What is involved then?” Ginny asked incredulously, she however stopped looking at Harry so questioningly when she saw his cheeks turn bright red. “Right, I get it. Spare me the gory details.”

“It’s not like that though!” Harry tried. 

“Really?” Ginny said, raising an eyebrow. 

“I mean, okay... it’s a little like that.” Harry said. Ginny gave him a tremendous eye-roll. 

***

Several days had gone by since the incident with Katie Bell but the speculations about the event hadn’t died down along with the time which had since passed. Harry was just packing up after finishing a Transfiguration lesson, his mind still fogged with what had happened. It was the end of the school day and all he really wanted to do was sleep. 

Nothing could have prepared him fully for NEWTS, he was unfortunately just realising that. All the drama in his life, and of corse Voldemort, was hardly helping this either. At that point during the year it was getting hard for Harry to keep his eyes open in most lessons. 

The lesson Harry was just about to leave had been a difficult one too. They’d been instructed to conjure birds out of thin air, specially Budgies. Hermione, naturally, not before long had practically a small army of the little things flying around her head. It certainly was a bizarre sight but nothing to laugh about considering Harry’s own attempts had been particularly poor. He’d managed to conjure a few of the poor creatures but they’d all either struggled to fly or took little to no notice of Harry and as soon as they were conjured simply flew off out of the open window. 

Harry couldn’t help notice that Draco, similarly to Hermione, was particularly good at this spell. Out of the corner of Harry’s eye he could see Draco looking bored with one of his array of small yellow birds he’d conjured perched quite peacefully on his finger. Any other year at Hogwarts this would have irritated Harry to no end but once again Harry was reminded of how everything between them had changed. This image of Draco now instead brought excited twinges to Harry’s chest and a smile to his face. 

As Harry got up, with his bag now over his shoulder to leave the room, he passed Draco’s desk as he began to walk. They caught each other’s eye which was becoming an increasingly common interaction between them. Considering the general downcast mood of the castle recently with what happened to Katie, neither boy smiled. Instead they looked at each other like they understood each other, despite the fact neither really did. 

“Mister Potter?” Professor McGonagall called as Harry was leaving the room with thoughts just of Draco in his head. “A word?”

“Sure, Professor.” Harry blinked rather stupidly and backtracked from the doorway, brushing past Draco as he went. Draco cast a familiar grimace down at him as Harry went past. 

Once everyone had finally left the classroom McGonagall began to talk. “I’m just going to inform you quickly about the progress which has been made regarding the Katie Bell incident. I know you’d appreciate it.” She gave him a knowing look not unlike those Dumbledore gave Harry. 

“Thanks Professor, I really would.” Harry said earnestly. 

“Well, so far Katie has been making steady recovery in St. Mungo’s but we shouldn’t expect her back in school for a number of months more than we originally hoped. She was seriously injured by the necklace but the Healers there do expect her to make a full recovery.” McGonagall said in her usual grave tone that had Harry on tenterhooks. 

“That’s amazing Professor.” Harry nodded. Although he was worried about how Katie Harry was he, however, was more worried about the potential Death Eater threat that could once again be within Hogwarts itself. “Is there any news on the person who cursed the necklace and gave it to Katie in the first place?”

“We have managed to gather the information that it was Madame Rosmerta who gave Katie the necklace. We’ve had Ministry officials question her already but it quickly became clear she had nothing to do with the actual crime itself and in fact she was most likely put under the Imperious Curse. She was, as you’d imagine, quite upset.” McGonagall said. 

“I’m guessing she has no idea who put her under the curse?” Harry said crestfallen. 

“You’d be right, Potter. She was either cursed from behind or quite easily cursed and then had her memory temporarily wiped. In such a public place as the Three Broomsticks and no current suspects or records of suspicious behaviour it doesn’t look like we’ll catch whoever did this currently.” McGonagall said. 

***

“Harry!” Someone called from behind as Harry left the Transfiguration classroom. 

Harry took a second to register his name had been called, he was angry and couldn’t seem to control himself at that moment. McGonagall seemed to have sensed it when she broke the news to him so instead of trying to console him as though he were a child she simply let him go, understanding he wouldn’t want to talk any more. 

Harry, in fact, barely even heard whoever called him, certainly not enough to make out who it was. That is why he was surprised when he spun around on his heel to see Draco leaning against the stone wall by the door of the classroom. 

“Bad news?” Draco guessed. 

Harry made his way over to Draco and stopped short in front of him. “Come on, I need to get out of here. Just please take me somewhere, anywhere.” 

“Anywhere? I’m guessing you don’t mean illegal transportation outside the school grounds?” Draco asked almost playfully. 

“Draco, I don’t give a shit. Anywhere.” Harry said. 

Draco gave Harry one final look and then grabbed his hand. The corridor was empty. Harry barely had time to register anything. He was still digesting his conversation with McGonagall, let alone able to process Draco pulling him in by the hand and placing a soft kiss to the side of his mouth before leading him on. 

They walked silently, hand in hand, to one of Harry’s favourite secret passageways. How Draco knew about it Harry didn’t question. He just, for once, allowed himself to be taken somewhere by someone else. 

They walked on and on, up winding staircases, passing small secret windows that looked over the green grounds of Hogwarts. Harry knew somewhere in the back of his head where the passageway led but he disregarded this information, opting instead to choose to believe Draco was leading him somewhere fantastic and new where he could forget about everything. 

They eventually reached the top of their last staircase where the stone ground levelled off. They were standing in a narrow corridor with little room available between them. The portrait, which would allow them to exit to the 6th floor of the Grand Staircase, was thankfully clearly facing the other side of its picture. 

Draco stopped so abruptly in his tracks Harry walked into the back of him. “Harry,” Draco began, looking at Harry very seriously. 

“Yeah?” Harry whispered. He knew what McGonagall told him meant he was basically helpless but he didn’t want to think about that. He didn’t want to think about Voldemort for once. 

“Do you want to talk?” Draco grimaced as though he already knew the answer. 

Harry looked at him without hearing what he said. He saw Draco’s lips moving, forming some kind of language he simply couldn’t understand. Harry stepped forward barely before Draco had finished and closed the gap between them. 

Harry lifted his hands to Draco’s face and pushed him back against the wall. Feverishly Harry slipped his hands under Draco’s shirt, untucking it as he went. His mind was blank completely, all he could feel was his heart beating so hard he could hear it and was sure Draco must have been able to as well. 

They went on like this, almost angrily but definitely with a sense of sadness at how wrong it was, for a while. Draco pushed back, as usual, and not after long had Harry switched into his position. Harry was pulling down so hard on Draco’s tie it was digging into the back of his neck but he didn’t care. Harry was under his hands, sliding against his skin, breathing in his ear as Draco kissed his neck. 

It was painful to stop, both of them privately agreed on that. Draco had to tug on Harry’s hair just to get him to pull away. He then had to physically distance himself from Harry once he saw his bright red lips and flushed cheeks, he was irresistible. 

“Harry, I can tell you’re not... okay.” Draco managed to say after a few seconds of assessing the situation. 

“What do you mean?” Harry said, his eyes glazed. 

“You’re upset.” Draco waved an arm up, completely at loss at what to do. 

Harry suddenly looked directly at Draco, it was almost alarming. “I hope I haven’t given you any wrong impression... I, uh, do like you Draco,” Harry blushed even more, “I just, I don’t know...”

“What did McGonagall say?” Draco asked. 

“It’s nothing really, I should have expected it.” Harry sighed warily. 

“If you don’t want to say, it’s fine-“

“No, no, it’s alright. It’s just they have no idea who cursed Katie or Madame Rosmerta, who gave the necklace to Katie by the way. It’s just frustrating. There’s nothing I can do.” Harry said. 

Draco felt like crying in relief. Thankfully Harry was looking at his feet when he spoke so he didn’t see Draco’s shoulders visibly relax from the tension, he barely knew was there, left him. 

To disguise anything else that could give him away Draco walked back over to Harry to pull him into his chest. “It’ll all be fine. You know it will be, it always is for you.” Draco murmured into Harry’s shoulder before giving a soft kiss to his neck. Harry just pulled him in tighter and sighed once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this chapter! I found it a little difficult to write following on from the previous two chapters but I hope it’s okay!
> 
> Please feel free to comment! And leave kudos and bookmark if you liked it! Thank you all so much and I hope you all have great holiday! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	24. Getting Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry this has taken so long to write!! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also just to say (a bit of shameless self promotion coming up) I’ve written an 8 chapter Harry Potter fanfic called Every Day!! 
> 
> It’s about the Marauders, specifically Remus, and their time throughout Hogwarts!! Check it out if you’ve enjoyed this fic!! Xxxxx

Blaise had just about personally had it with Draco. He was even tempted to say something when Draco wandered back into the Slytherin Common room one night with bright red lips and mussed hair. Of course that was well outside what he considered dignified so he withheld his comment. If he had spoken it would have come out along the lines of; “Draco Malfoy, this is the third time this week you’ve stumbled into the common room late at night looking like you’ve just rolled out of someone else’s bed.” No, he simply couldn’t do that however much he liked to. 

Instead he looked over to Pansy who had her legs stretched out over Blaise’s lap. She was already looking back at him, waiting to roll her eyes. Blaise would then raise his eyebrows in response and that was as much communicating he did on the matter. This was very fortunate for Draco as Blaise could have easily made a huge show and dance of the fact Draco clearly had a paramour in another house. The only issue was that there were many other Slytherin students who were just as aware of Draco’s most recent habits as Blaise was, which naturally meant the whole school also were very much aware. 

“Bye then?” Pansy called over to Draco as he walked past them without a look.

“What?” Draco turned around. When he looked at them he blushed. “Oh, sorry, didn’t see you there.”

“We always sit here.” Pansy said suspiciously.

“Not always, sometimes you sit over there.” Draco pointed to a chair a mere metre away from where Pansy was.

Blaise snorted. Draco never changed, even when he was making a pathetic excuse of sneaking about with his new lover. Blaise had a strong feeling that it was Potter but he would never say it out loud. Of course he’d known for ages about that supposed kiss between Draco and Harry, sighted by Luna Lovegood, for a while by that point but that rumour was widely regarded as utter bullshit on the account of that only Luna saw it happen. Despite all that it had stuck with Blaise, he had seen on a few occasions the way Harry and Draco acted together, he remembered when Harry volunteered to find Draco that morning when he’d slept over in the Room of Requirements. He had felt their chemistry and the idea that Draco had been sneaking around to steal kisses from the Chosen One to him wasn’t far out of reach. 

“You’re absurd. I hope you know that.” Pansy said resolutely. 

“You remind me most days. Where’s Theo?” Draco asked.

“He’s been just about as absent at evening time as you have.” Pansy said, eyeing Draco for his reaction closely.

“What do you mean?” Draco said.

“He’s got himself a boyfriend.” Blaise filled him in. Although Blaise was happy for Theo, finally making a proper attempt in moving on from Draco, he still felt a small pang inside when he spoke those words. 

Draco’s eyes quickly widened before returning to their normal state. “Is that so?” 

“They’ve been seeing each other every day for a while now. Some Ravenclaw boy in the year above. I can’t believe you haven’t noticed.” Pansy shook her head disappointedly. “You’re loosing touch Draco.”

“I am not! I’ve been preoccupied…” Draco said defensively.

“You can say that again.” Pansy said quietly.

“And it’s none of our business so we shouldn’t bother asking, right?” Blaise said.

“Exactly, spoken with true respect for my privacy. Thank you Blaise.” Draco said.

“No need, I was just quoting what you said to us three days ago. Personally I’d love to find out what you’ve been doing. Of course I could just read your diary.” Blaise smirked.

“I’m not an eight-year-old girl, I don’t keep a bloody diary.” Draco scowled.

“You wait,” Blaise turned to Pansy, “he’ll run up to his dorm now to take it from under his bed and cast thirty more spells on it to make sure no one will ever find it except himself.”

“It’ll all come out soon enough Draco, you know it will.” Pansy said.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Draco crossed his arms and made a start to his dorm.

“Just tell me one thing, are they pretty?” Pansy shouted after him.

“Gorgeous!” Draco called back, he wasn’t facing them but Blaise knew his cheeks were burning red.

***

“Did you hear about Malfoy?” Ron asked Harry one evening. 

Harry’s heart automatically began beating substantially faster. His eyes froze over the paragraph he was reading in the Daily Prophet regarding the Wilbourne Wasps’ recent victory over the Kenmare Kestrels. He didn’t look up and instead said, “hmm?”

“Got himself a girlfriend.” Ron said. “He’s been sneaking out to see her nearly every night apparently.”

“Really? Who is it?” Harry breathed a small sigh of relief. 

“No idea, whoever it is understandably doesn’t want people to know. I bet it’s some Hufflepuff girl, they can be very flirty when they want to be. There’s that Jenny Durham in the year below, she’s fit.” Ron said. 

“Right, and on that note keep your voice down, don’t want Hermione to hear you.” Harry nodded. 

“He, Draco that is, certainly seems happier in class doesn’t he?” Ron said. 

“I hadn’t noticed.” Harry said, still pretending to be skimming the newspaper. 

“Yeah, he’s not really done or said anything to us for ages now. I can’t believe you haven’t noticed. Although that may not be because of his new girlfriend.” Ron said. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked. 

“Well, you obviously.” Ron said, sounding slightly awkward. 

Harry finally looked up. He didn’t know what Ron meant so this time didn’t even have to feign confusion.

“You’re like... mates aren’t you?” Ron said. 

“Sort of.” Harry suddenly felt very defensive. 

“Hermione said you want to... help him?” Ron said, his blue eyes wide. 

“I want to help everyone Ron.” Harry sighed. 

“Surely you can lay off Malfoy.” Ron suggested, laughing uncomfortably. 

“Ron.” Harry said, a warning tone to his voice. 

“I know Hermione’s talked to you about... the possible issues of, uh, helping him...” Ron pressed on. 

“I’m not talking about this now. If I want to help Malfoy surely it’s up to me and not you and Hermione?” Harry stood up. He tucked his newspaper under his arm. 

“Mate, that’s not what I’m saying-” Ron tried. 

“I know what I’m doing okay?” Harry said quickly cutting him off. He looked at Ron’s concerned face for a moment and then decided to say, “please don’t worry about me,” before he went up the stairs to his dormitory, leaving Ron behind. 

As Harry walked up the winding stairs he collided completely with someone walking in the opposite direction. It was Hermione. She was very flustered with slightly puffy eyes.

“Hermione?” Harry frowned.

“Oh, Harry it’s you. Would you mind terribly if we could talk for a bit in the common room? I know it’s late…” She said, her head was slightly bowed so Harry’s face was almost completely engulfed in her bushy hair. 

“Sure.” Harry said, gently pushing her hair to the side so he could talk.

“Thanks.” Hermione followed him back to the deserted common room, deserted except for Ron.

“Forget something did you? Or are you actually going to talk to me properly?” Ron’s eyebrows were raised in surprise at Harry’s reappearance. 

“Hermione’s here.” Harry said pointedly, stepping to one side to reveal her.

“Oh, Hermione,” Ron’s voice softened considerably. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Hermione said, sitting herself down on the sofa next to Ron.

“You don’t look too fine?” Ron said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as Harry sat back down in his previous seat. The embers of the fire were about to go out so he cast fresh flames onto the wood and sat back.

“I broke up with Fred.” Hermione said simply.

“Oh…” Ron said, he looked at his arm around Hermione suddenly speculating if he was being appropriate or not.

“How was that?” Harry asked.

“It was fine; he took it well. I said I’d rather be friends at the moment, which is true. I just don’t think I properly liked him the way I should have.” Hermione shrugged.

“Why are you upset then?” Ron asked.

“I’m not sure… It happened this morning so maybe I’ve felt weird because you two didn’t know… Or maybe because he’s my first proper boyfriend?” Hermione said.

“It’ll be fine though, Fred will just act like normal around you.” Harry said.

“Yeah, he won’t make a big deal. Within a couple of days he’ll already be making jokes about it.” Ron said. “I remember with his first girlfriend, a right nutter she was, he’d already made several songs about how awful she was at kissing within two hours of them breaking up.”

“Oh Merlin I hope he won’t do that with me.” Hermione looked all at once horrified.

“Don’t be silly, he wouldn’t. Besides… I’m sure you’re not awful at kissing anyway.” Ron said, blushing so much Harry felt second hand embarrassment.

Hermione laughed thankfully and Ron gave a small sigh of relief.

“I’m going to head up-” Harry then said after a while. He was getting bored of watching Ron looking at Hermione like he was about to propose to her.

“Oh no you don’t.” Ron suddenly looked back at Harry, startling him slightly.

“I’m tired.” Harry whined.

“And I want to know why you want to help Malfoy.” Ron said.

“Oh you told him did you?” Hermione said.

“I believe you told him actually.” Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione blushed. “I only mentioned it.”

“Well? I still don’t get it!” Ron said.

“Hermione can’t you just explain? Ron listens to you.” Harry said warily.

“We went to the Hog’s Head together-” Hermione started before Ron interrupted her.

“You did what?” Ron cried.

“Harry arranged for the three of us to meet so we could talk.” Hermione explained.

“And where was I while all this was going on? Didn’t care to let me know did you?” Ron asked.

“Obviously not because you would act like this! For heavens sake Ron stop being so aggressive! It was actually when you were trying to make up with Lavender if you must know, the same day as the Katie Bell incident.” Hermione said.

“Oh, sorry.” Ron said quietly.

Hermione took a deep breath and started talking. “That’s quite alright. Anyway we talked and he seemed very sorry about what had happened in the past between all of us, and of course I’m not saying I’ve entirely forgiven him-”

“I bloody well hope so-” Ron interjected but Hermione ignored him.

“But I do think Harry is right in that it would be completely unfair if we did absolutely nothing to try and unite the houses together before something so dreadful happens the split between Slytherin will be irreparable.” Hermione said.

“So you met with him to… unite the school houses?” Ron frowned.

“He’s not getting it.” Harry said to Hermione.

“You’re not explaining it very well.” Ron said exasperatedly.

“I’m trying! We don’t just want to unite the houses for the sake of uniting the houses! The main point of getting at least some Slytherins on our side is that maybe they won’t decide to join Voldemort when they’re older, they could make a conscious decision not to.” Hermione said.

“That’s where Draco comes in. He is almost destined to become a powerful Death Eater when he’s older.” Harry said, feeling an unpleasant sensation in his stomach when he remembered Draco was already nearly there. “If we have his support not only could he escape being forced into becoming a Death Eater but many others will probably follow his lead too. All it takes is one role model for them.” Harry said.

“He seemed interested at least too.” Hermione nodded to Ron who was looking utterly bewildered.

“You’re both bonkers.” Ron said.

“I think it’s a good idea.” Harry said quietly.

“So do I actually. It has a high risk of failure but I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I did nothing.” Hermione’s added. 

Ron sighed and looked between Harry and Hermione. They had a point it was just… why Malfoy? Why they couldn’t have picked a Slytherin who hadn’t made it his mission to torment them for year he didn’t understand. He expected there was some reason behind it but he didn’t want to push his luck by asking anything else that night.

“So?” Harry said after a while.

“Oh alright then.” Ron smiled as he gave in. Hermione threw her arms around him, making his face burn scarlet.

“Thanks Ron! I knew you’d agree.” Hermione beamed.

“I still think he’s a little ferrety bastard.” Ron said finally, making Harry and Hermione laugh.

***

“Even Ron’s come round.” Harry said to Draco. They were sat, hidden securely behind a large tree in the Hogwarts grounds. 

“Harry about all this you’re doing-” Draco sighed as he looked up to Harry. 

“I don’t want to hear it Draco, unless you have something actually useful to say.” Harry interrupted him. 

“I just don’t see how it can work.” Draco closed his eyes, feeling that all too familiar tug in his stomach. 

“It will. I’m seeing Dumbledore later today. He sent me a letter this morning asking to talk.” Harry said, running a hand absentmindedly through Draco’s fine hair. 

“And you’re going to say what?” Draco suddenly felt nervous. If Dumbledore found out he was a Death Eater he doubted he would be able to stay at Hogwarts for much longer, much less able to complete his task. 

“Just that I want to help you and the other Slytherins. If I can I’m going to ask about anything he may know about what happened to Katie Bell too.” Harry said. 

Draco took yet another laboured sigh. “I don’t know why I trust you.” He whispered. 

“Uh, because I’m the Chosen One?” Harry said, a grin on his face. 

Draco just rolled his eyes and pulled down Harry’s collar to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a bit of a filler one but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!! Xxxxxx 
> 
> Just a quick reminder, now you’ve finished this chapter ;), check out my latest finished fic Every Day! It’s a Remus/Sirius fic about their lives at Hogwarts! Xxxx
> 
> Please feel free to comment, leave kudos and bookmark if you liked it!!! Xoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
